


In Sapphire Light

by arturus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturus/pseuds/arturus
Summary: A story of Magic gone wrong and a whole lot of nasty consequences. Xander has helped beat Vampires, Demons, Hell Gods and the First Evil. He has been a stout friend, a trainer of newbie slayers, a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and all that. Now thanks to a bit of bad luck he finds himself playing in the big leagues…well, sort of him. It's complicated.A bit of fun for me playing with good old Xander and the DC Verse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In Sapphire Light

A story of Magic gone wrong and a whole lot of nasty consequences. Xander has helped beat Vampires, Demons, Hell Gods and the First Evil. He has been a stout friend, a trainer of newbie slayers, a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and all that. Now thanks to a bit of bad luck he finds himself playing in the big leagues…well, sort of him. It's complicated.

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

This is more of a teaser chapter than a new story. Let me know if you like it and I'll add it to my update roster.

Okay, due to the barrage of hatred I've gotten (funny they were all guest reviews, go figure hey!) I've decided to add a bit of explanation. Contrary to FIRST appearances this is NOT what you are assuming, i.e a full-on gender bender. For those that wanted that, sorry. But seriously let the story be told before jumping up and down.

Chapter 1

The fight was going incredibly badly.

Xander cursed as he was forced to duck under a human missile. Whatever this demon was it was way stronger than a slayer. Hell, it was shrugging off mystical hits from Willow. The Scythe seemed to be the only thing that really hurt it.

Bringing his shotgun up he fired and ducked back behind the stone he was sheltering behind. Hearing the demon bellow he risked a look. Of course, his shot had done nothing. Dropping the shotgun, he pulled his trusty axe from its holder and charged forward.

Faith was still moving, but she was bloodied. Given that she was using the scythe Buffy must have been injured badly enough to be out of action. As he closed on the seven-foot demon, he realized that A) it looked uninjured and B) the portal was getting bigger.

He slammed into the Demon but was swatted aside landing on his back amid the shattered stone at the base of the portal. Cursing he reached for his axe and scrambled back to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders.

Faith slammed the scythe in to the beast's knee making it stumble. Swinging his own axe, he struck at the demon's neck. Black blood sprayed as it turned and drove its sword straight through Xander pinning him to the floor at the base of the Portal.

It was a rather pyrrhic victory for the Demon, because, a moment later its severed head joined Xander on the steps.

Xander tried to get up, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Xander, hold on," ordered Willow.

Xander finally realized that he had a sword sticking out of his chest. The moment of realization was followed by a wave of pain.

Willow worked feverishly pouring healing power in to Xander, but even as she did she knew that the battle had sapped her strength. If she could just stop the bleeding, he'd have a chance. She didn't stop as the pool of blood under him kept expanding.

"The portal is destabilizing," warned one of the British Slayers.

"Red, we need to move him," urged Faith.

"It will kill him," screamed Willow. "I need more power."

Faith slammed the butt of the Scythe into Willows' hand, "Use it and me," as she spoke, Faith grabbed the shaft.

As Willow began siphoning a part of Faith's energy via the Scythe, the Portal began to twist and buckle.

"You need to move," called another of the Slayers.

For everyone in the room, there was a sudden feeling of weightlessness as if they were about to float free of the earth and then a blinding flash of white light.

Faith had grabbed Willow and pulled her down as the Portal fractured sending tentacles of raw magical energy whipping around the room. One of the newer slayers, Amanda was struck, and as she screamed, she burst apart into motes of light that were drawn in to the magical vortex.

"Shit...fuck it," cursed Faith as she crawled over Willow reaching for Xander. He'd be killed if she left him there, so the fucking sword was coming out.

As she reached for the hilt, a tentacle hit Xander in the chest.

"Nooo," screamed Faith as his body was torn apart.

oOoOo

"What have we got?" Green Arrow asked as he entered the control room.

"We have a massive build-up of energy on the coast near Metropolis. The readings are off the charts," replied Cyborg.

Green Arrow's expression grew concerned, "Hey, It's not a boom tube is it?"

"No, it's something else," Batman activated the communicator. "Wonder Woman, Superman you are about a mile from it now."

"We can see it," replied Wonder Woman. "It is visible from, here as I can certainly feel it. It feels like magic, and it is putting out a lot of energy. Thank the Gods that it is far away from any civilians."

"Something, no someone has just fallen out of it," reported Superman. "Hold back, I am going to see."

"Be careful Clark," warned Wonder Woman.

Superman shot beneath the wildly fluctuating energy trying to reach the motionless body on the ground. Avoiding one of the energy streams he had just reached the figure when the energy dispersed in a wave of what felt like powerful static electricity.

Returning his attention to the injured figure he activated his communicator, "Diana, I think we will need to get her to medical help."

Wonder Woman landed just as blue and red lights appeared announcing that the first responders have arrived. Their mysterious figure was female, maybe fourteen and barely dressed in burnt almost entirely destroyed clothing. Given that she had fallen nearly thirty feet it was quite likely she was seriously injured.

Superman was waving the Paramedics over, leaving Wonder Woman to check the young woman. Diana knelt to do so when the girl's eyes snapped open.

"Don't move you might be...urk," the girl's hand shot up and grabbed Diana around the throat.

"Demon," snarled the woman.

Wonder Woman slapped the hand away and instinctively struck back. Her fist striking her foes jaw slamming her head back in to the ground and in to unconsciousness.

Superman landed and took in the scene, "Diana, what happened?"

"She woke up," explained Diana as she rubbed her neck, "I think she panicked and grabbed me."

"I see," said Superman.

"She's strong Clark, Meta-Human strong," warned Diana.

"Then we may have to keep a watch on her. We can't have her attacking people. Batman, I assume you are listening in, we need transport."

oOoOo

Xander cursed as he woke up to the sounds and smells of a hospital. He cracked open his eyes to see a white ceiling. Yep, a hospital. Hold the phones, EYES!

He experimented opening and closing his left and right eyes to confirm it. Okay, so that is a tick in the plus column. He was once more Mister Depth Perception.

He tried to sit up only to find that he was firmly strapped down. Well, now there is the tick in the minus column. He was tied down, in bed, in an unknown hospital, with two eyes...he also had something sitting on his chest. It felt like someone had left a book sitting on him, like a damn table. Actually, he couldn't move his head either. With a fair bit of trepidation, he wiggled his toes...okay that worked so probably not restrained for medical reasons. That left more nefarious, wiggy reasons.

With no leverage, he had no hope of breaking hospital restraints but sitting here waiting for Mad Maggie Walsh's successor wasn't an option. Gathering his strength, he tried to move his arm...to his surprise the strap gave a bit. Another effort and he could wiggle his hand.

He tried again, and his hand was free.

Right, head next.

Reaching up he pulled at the nylon strap and managed to loosen it enough to wiggle his head free to sit up allowed him to free his other hand and reach for his...legs. Wait, what since when did he shave his legs? Hell, since when were his legs shapely and feminine...FUCK...Since when did he have boobs!

Freeing himself he jumped off the bed and tried to find a mirror. Spotting a bathroom, he lurched in and sure enough, there was a mirror.

"Holy Mother of..."

Looking back at him was a stranger's face...a teenaged girl with long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

oOoOo

Zamaron Space - Sector 1416

"She has arrived My Queen," reported a sultry voice.

"On Earth?"

"Yes, my Queen," confirmed the other.

"Finally, prepare your team Fatality."

"We will leave immediately," replied Fatality.

"She holds the key to defeating the prophecy and preserving love when the dark comes. She must wear the Sapphire."

Fatality raised her power ring to her battery, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

oOoOo

Deep in space, something stirred…restless almost to the point of waking before it grew still again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time

Fatality raised her power ring to her battery, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

oOoOo

Deep in space, something stirred…restless almost to the point of waking before it grew still again.

Chapter 2

Xander was still gaping at the mirror when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning he was confronted with a middle-aged man standing in the doorway.

"Um, hello?" said Xander.

The man smiled, "Ah my apologies Miss, my name is Giovanni Zatara."

"Xander Harris," said Xander.

Giovanni Zatara had a faint Italian accent, well Xander took it to be an Italian accent. And the name was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him, "Hang on Zatara, as in Zatanna Zatara Mistress of magic?"

Zatara nodded, "My daughter, although I've never heard her called the Mistress of Magic."

'Okay,' thought Xander, 'This is cosplay taken too far.'

"Do you know my daughter Miss?" asked Zatara.

"As a comic book character," clarified Xander.

Zatara frowned, "Perhaps you might explain what you remember."

Shrugging Xander did just that.

Zatara listened intently letting Xander finish, "That is quite a story, Xander. Would you mind if I checked you for traces of magic?"

Xander grinned, "Sure knock yourself out."

Zatara raised his hand and chanted a few words as a golden glow formed around his hands.

'What the hell?' thought Xander. 'Was Zatara really a magic user?'

Zatara was peering at Xander in surprise, "Well I must say that is an unexpected result."

"What is?" asked Xander.

"Your entire body is thoroughly infused with chaos magic," answered Zatara.

There was a shimmering behind Zatara, and a green skin figure appeared.

"Oh, my god you are the Martian Manhunter!" exclaimed Xander before he felt himself moving.

J'onn J'onzz smiled as Xander identified him then he felt another personality take over the young woman's body.

"Demon, watch out," warned Xander as he shot forward attempting to disable the newcomer.

"Peels," called out Zatara.

oOoOo

"There are two distinct minds occupying the one body," J'onn J'onzz explained to the Justice League. "One male and one female, Xander and Amanda."

"So, she's got Multiple Personality Disorder?" asked Green Lantern.

"No, she is effectively two people in one body. They were part of a group that was fighting an ongoing war against a demonic presence in their home dimension. They were unwittingly transported here and somehow combined into the figure we have sleeping in the infirmary."

"I see and is their condition a danger to them?" asked Superman.

Zatara answered for J'onn J'onzz, "Yes, I believe it is. As far as we can determine they are slowly merging minds. If that is allowed to continue it could kill her or drive her insane."

"And are they a danger to us?" asked Batman.

J'onn J'onzz smiled slightly, "No, they are not. However, an insane, mystically empowered warrior might be."

"Can we separate them?" asked Wonder Woman.

Zatara nodded, "I believe so although it might be difficult to balance perfectly, the magic is too chaotic for that. Xander was a twenty-nine-year-old veteran and Amanda a sixteen-year-old newly empowered champion. Will they have their own minds back, yes, they will. But there most likely will be some side effects."

That's not ominous at all," muttered the Flash.

"It is not ideal, but the other choice is insanity and potential death," added J'onn J'onzz.

"Are we sure?" asked Black Canary.

"As sure as we can be," replied Zatara.

"Then let's vote," said Green Arrow.

oOoOo

Xander opened his eyes and immediately felt for his man parts… 'YES.' He mentally did the Snoopy dance. Wait on…he had two eyes, score.

"Hello, Mister Harris," said Zatara from the doorway to the infirmary.

"Hi…" Xander sat up and stopped. Something was wrong with his voice…majorly wrong.

"Before you panic, perhaps I might explain what has happened," said Zatara.

"Okay, yeah great…so why the hell am I a bloody teenager?"

oOoOo

Amanda Hayes had no idea who Dinah Lance was, but she let the older woman give her a hug after she explained what had happened.

When Dinah released her Amanda quickly jumped in, "So Xander is okay, I mean he looked pretty badly hurt and Willow was doing her mojo and everything. Your Wicca must be pretty kick ass if he fixed everything."

"Well, Giovanni is quite skilled. Amanda, I need to tell you something important," explained Dinah.

"Sure, then can I see Xander?" asked Amanda.

"Of course, Honey the magic that brought you here. Well, we think it transported you through dimensions. This isn't your world."

Amanda considered for a few moments and then shrugged, "Okay, yeah well at least this isn't some manky hell dimension. Xan will work it out or Willow will find us or something."

Dinah was a little shocked at how well the young woman took being a dimensional castaway. She could only hope that she would take the next bit just as well. "Before you see Xander I wanted to warn you that the separation has had a few…side effects for him. It has knocked a few years off his age, so he's a bit younger."

"How much younger?" asked Amanda.

oOoOo

"You know you look a bit hotter than I thought you would look like as a teenager," said a grinning Amanda.

"Ha ha," replied Xander as he glared at the blond Slayer.

"No really you are…hey is Willow's 'hands off Xander' rule out of play now we are the same age?"

"Very funny," declared Xander in a flat voice before he crossed the room and pulled Amanda into a hug. "You are really okay?"

"Really, really," replied Amanda.

Xander let her go and sat back on his bed motioning for Amanda to sit as well. "So, I guess we actually stepped in the doo-doo this time."

"Yep, do you think Willow will find us here?" asked Amanda.

Xander shrugged, "No idea, Amanda do you have any idea where here is?"

"Um, not really, why?"

"It's the DC Universe," explained Xander.

"Direct current as opposed to what, AC world," replied Amanda.

"No, DC…god how do I explain comics to a neophyte," muttered Xander.

"What have comics got to do with anything?" demanded Amanda.

"We are in the same dimension as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman all the comic book crowd."

"You're shitting me!" exclaimed Amanda.

"I shit you not," replied Xander solemnly as he put his hand on his heart.

"So what do we do?" asked Amanda more seriously. The coven had made sure Slayers and Watchers knew just how hazardous other dimensions could be.

"We wait and we try to find our way home," said Xander.

"Well crap," muttered Amanda, under her breath.

"So," said Xander was slightly more 'pep' in his voice. "You still got all your Slayer powers?"

"I think so, hey so that green guy he's a superhero?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah he is, J'onn J'onzz or as he is known the Martian Manhunter," confirmed Xander.

"And Dinah?"

"Dinah Lance, yep she's called Black Canary. Actually, she's pretty kick ass with the martial arts and her canary scream," said Xander.

"Think they would let me spar with her?" asked Amanda. "Actually, should we be so open about what you and I do?"

Xander shrugged, "All pretty moot, J'onn J'onzz is a telepath and Wonder Woman has her lasso. If we are stuck here for a while, I suspect the League will keep an eye on us."

"Are there vamps here?"

"They are mentioned in the comics so probably. For now, I think we need to worry about ourselves. You still have your powers, I, however, am back to being the Zeppo. I still know what I know but well, teenager."

"I'll look after you Xan," promised Amanda.

"Yes, but who is going to take care of us? I'm no longer a responsible adult here."

"A difficulty that we will assist you with," said Superman from the doorway. "Sorry didn't mean to overhear but it was something we had been discussing."

Amanda stood and positioned herself in front of Xander, "I saw your cartoon so I know you can probably kick my butt, but I'll still fight to stay with Xander."

Superman smiled, "Oh, I don't know you look pretty tough to me."

Xander stood and put a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "Don't encourage her," he warned with a smile. When Amanda relaxed her muscles, he gave her shoulder a pat and stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Alexander Harris, call me Xander Sir."

"Clark Kent," said Superman as he extended his hand to shake Xander's. "Although J'onn tells me that you already knew that."

Xander nodded, "Yes, I did."

"We need to discuss what to do with you while our magically inclined members try and work out how to send you home," explained Superman.

Xander grinned, "Br…Batman is having kittens, isn't he?"

"Sure is," replied Superman with a smile. "But don't worry J'onn also filled us in about you. We usually don't read people's minds without their permission but given the circumstances."

Amanda frowned, but Xander nodded, "I understand."

"Black Canary suggested that you might want to live with some people your own age, with supervision of course," explained Superman.

"So, like boarding school?" said Amanda with a look of distaste. "Been there done that before I was called. I didn't like it all that much."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something better than a boarding school," promised Superman.

oOoOo

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor Rhode Island

"Spill Robin, what did Batman say exactly?" asked Wally West.

"Just that they had two guests that would be staying here, with us for the time being," explained Robin.

"Houseguests, I mean is this a hotel?" asked Wally.

"I think it unlikely that they would be simple house guests," replied Kaldur'ahm

"You would be correct," said Red Tornado as he walked into the kitchen, "Alexander and Amanda are stranded, dimensional travellers. The League is looking for a way to return them safely to their home dimension. Given their situation, it was decided that they would stay here. Their ages are not dissimilar to this team."

"Won't their presence put our missions at risk?" asked Robin.

"They are both discrete and well aware of your roles. In their own dimension, they were part of a group that fought, quite literally against the forces of darkness," Red Tornado explained.

"Aware of our roles," echoed Superboy. "Why?"

"I will leave them to explain that, it is a complicated but nevertheless true story."

"We need to welcome them properly. I know what is like to be so far from home," added M'gann M'orzz.

"When will they arrive?" asked Robin.

"They should be arriving shortly," replied Red Tornado. "We should make our way to the arrival point."

Artemis shrugged and looked at Kid Flash with a grin, "Okay well guess I'm not the newbie anymore."

"There are no plans for them to join your team at this point," clarified Red Tornado.

The announcement of Black Canary and guests arriving came just as they reached the Zeta Tube.

"Greetings Black Canary, and to you as well Amanda and Alexander," said Red Tornado as he stepped forward.

"We'll have a briefing shortly but for now let me introduce your guests. Amanda Roland," the Young Justice team looked on as the cute blonde girl waved, "And Xander Harris."

Xander grinned and waved, "Hey, nice to meet you."

Red Tornado gestured to his charges, "Alexander, Amanda let me introduce you to the Young Justice team, M'gann M'orzz, Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm, Wally West, Kon-El and.."

"and Robin," finished Robin with a frown. "Is there a reason you are exposing our identities?"

Xander stepped forward, "Don't sweat it, Dick. He's not telling us anything we don't know."

"I assume that you knew us in your dimension," said Aqualad.

"You could say that," said Xander with a smile. "Amanda, Robin here is the man to talk to about setting up a sparring session."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," hedged Robin as he tried to find a way to knock the tiny blonde back without offending her.

"She's capable, more than capable," said Black Canary. "Oh and speaking of sparing you will all be doing some training with me. I'll set up sessions."

Superboy frowned and was about to protest when Amanda walked over and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You're Superboy, Hey Boy Wonder I want to spar with him. I need a challenge."

Aqualad cleared his throat, "Perhaps Artemis might be a good starting place."

Amanda turned to look at Artemis then back at Aqualad, "Nah, I'd break her."

Artemis looked at the tiny blond with narrowed eyes but before she could comment Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed Amanda's hand. "Come on Mandy let's check out our rooms."

"Don't call me Mandy, it makes me sound like a dumb blonde," complained Amanda.

Kid Flash stepped forward, "I'll show her…er you...both."

Once they had disappeared around the corner, the rest of Young Justice turned to look at Black Canary.

"Well, good luck and don't underestimate either of them. I'll talk to you later Red Tornado, for an update," with that Black Canary departed via the Zeta Tube.

"What exactly do we know about these two," a frustrated Robin asked Red Tornado.

Superboy grinned, "I like her."

oOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time

"What exactly do we know about these two," a frustrated Robin asked Red Tornado.

Superboy grinned, "I like her."

oOoOo

Chapter 3

Miss Martian was making a sandwich when Xander walked into the kitchen. She greeted him with a smile and a small wave, "Hello Alexander."

Xander smiled, Miss Martian was like a perky green-skinned Willow, "Please just Xander. Um, Amanda and I were wondering if someone would be able to take us into town to get some clothes and things. We've pretty much got nothing but what you see, some PJ's and a credit card."

"Oh no, well we can rectify that. I can get Robin if you wish," she offered. Artemis was scheduled in for training with Green Arrow. So Robin was probably a good choice, in so far that he knew more about clothes shopping. Being a shapeshifter meant that wasn't usually an issue.

"Err, maybe…well, I suspect that Robin is probably still grilling Batman right now. And he's probably a peeved that I know his identity," Xander's serious expression turned into a smile. "Besides you are much prettier. Plus, I think Amanda would appreciate a female shopping companion. I may be older than I look but I never actually mastered the art of shopping."

"How old are you Xander?" asked Miss Martian.

"I was twenty-nine, a genuine card-carrying adult," replied Xander with a somewhat forced smile.

"This must be difficult."

Xander shrugged, "I'm usually in the thick of things, planning, and stuff. I get why the Justice League haven't involved me too much. It must be hard to take this seriously," he tapped himself on the chest.

Miss Martian stared at him trying to decipher his intentions. Like Wally, he had the demeanour of a prankster but something hinted that there was more going on.

"You're trying to work me out, aren't you?" asked Xander.

Miss Martian paused and then nodded.

"I don't mind if you have a peek," he tapped a finger on his temple. "Fair warning though my life hasn't been all sunshine and puppy dogs."

"Some of my teammates have made it clear that my Telepathy is not always appreciated," replied Miss Martian.

"Well as long as you are not trying to make me quack like a duck or be your personal butt monkey then go for it," replied Xander.

Miss Martian paused puzzled by the reference before finally shaking her head, "Maybe tonight, let's go shopping first."

oOoOo

"I don't trust them," said Robin as he and Aqualad watched Miss Martian lead Xander and Amanda off toward town.

Aqualad frowned, "Why Robin? The Justice League has vouched for them after the Martian Manhunter confirmed their story."

"Why can't we know their story, what are they hiding?" asked Robin.

"It is unfair to accuse them of being secretive if we have not yet given them an opportunity to explain," pointed out Aqualad. "They do however seem to know a lot about us."

"I tried Batman, but he wouldn't say anything except that they may be here awhile and that they are not considered a threat."

"That's because they are not a threat," said Batman as he stepped out of the shadows of the cave mouth.

Robin and Aqualad turned to see the caped crusader staring toward town. Aqualad looked at Batman in surprise, but Robin just accepted his former mentor's stealthy appearance.

"I can't believe you trust them, just like that," said Robin.

"I don't trust them at all, but that doesn't make them a threat Robin. Give them a chance…oh and spar with them, believe me, you might learn something," said Batman. "I have a briefing with Red Tornado about the situation in Washington, and I think Black Canary sent you some information on your training regimens."

oOoOo

That Evening….

Once upon a time, Xander would have been annoyed being a pack mule for shopping bags. These days he just gritted his teeth & tolerated it. To be honest, it wasn't that bad, and the bags certainly weren't heavy.

Amanda gestured at the bed, "Just toss mine on my bed X-man and I'll sort them out later. Can we check out the kitchen? I'm starving."

Xander shrugged, "I'm pretty hungry as well." It went without saying that Amanda would be hungry. A teenager and a Slayer meant a big appetite.

The kitchen, however, was already occupied by Aqualad and Miss Martian.

Xander held back on rolling his eyes once he spotted the pair waiting. "Looks like our interrogators are waiting for us," muttered Xander.

"You did say that we could speak later," said Miss Martian, who sounded slightly confused.

"I did indeed," replied Xander. "Amanda, why don't you get a sandwich. This thing could take a while."

"You want one X?" asked Amanda.

Xander shook his head, "Nah, I suspect this will probably be unpleasant enough that I won't want a full stomach."

"To what are you referring?" asked Aqualad.

Xander grinned as he plonked himself down on a chair, "To avoid any…misunderstandings I thought I'd let M'gann have a peek in my head. That way when Robin decides to question our motivations, she can set him straight."

"Has not her uncle already done so," asked Aqualad.

Xander nodded, "He has, but he is not here. Miss Martian is a part of this team."

"My telepathy shouldn't cause you any discomfort," explained Miss Martian.

"Normally, unfortunately, my brain has been mucked around with a few times," replied Xander. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'That and the Hyena. I'll leave her out of it for now.'

"Are you sure Xander?" asked Miss Martian.

Xander nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

M'gann extended her senses toward Xander and suddenly she saw his mind. Images and sounds clashed around her as she tried to get her bearings.

"You know he's a bit of a tool, but he is my host so don't go poking where he doesn't want you."

M'gann turned to see an image of an older Xander, this one was dressed almost entirely in what looked like a military uniform. The figure blurred and Xander changed. This one had a smirk plastered across his face and his yellow-tinged eyes were locked on to hers.

"We will protect the pack," said the new figure before it began giggling. "Alpha's coming…"

The image shifted and Xander crashed his skateboard as he spotted a beautiful blonde girl.

Xander and a redhead sat watching a movie. He nodded as she pointed out a flaw in the plot.

A comic book detailing the adventures of Superman.

He was driving a sharpened piece of wood into the heart of man before he exploded in a cloud of dust.

A naked brunette looked down at him with an expression of lust.

A blond woman pulling him into bed before kissing him.

Fighting nightmares…young women, girls training to fight the things in the darkness.

A non-human figure lifted Xander up by the neck.

A human drove his thumb into Xander's eye…

M'gann recoiled in horror as a shadow of his pain was transferred to her, and she let the connection go.

"Are you alright?" asked Aqualad.

Miss Martian opened her eyes to see her teammate kneeling beside her.

"No, I'm fine," she turned to Xander as she sat up. "What have you been fighting?"

Xander shrugged, "Vampires, Demons Warlocks. Whatever was trying to end the world."

"But how? you were older in your memories."

"Started when I was in High School and I was twenty-nine when I came here…I guess I'm about sixteen now," replied Xander.

"And Amanda is your student?" asked Miss Martian.

"My friend," corrected Xander with a smile. "And yes she is also a newbie Slayer so I suppose you could argue she is a student."

"I think of you as my sort of watcher slash big brother," said Amanda as she came to stand behind Xander.

"What did you see?" asked Aqualad.

"Their Earth is infested with dark creatures I have not seen before. Both Amanda and Xander fight as part of a team that seeks to stop them. They are both soldiers more than crime fighters."

Aqualad slowly nodded, "I see, I am not unfamiliar with soldiers but are you not too young to serve Amanda? Such would be the case in Atlantis."

Amanda shrugged, "I was called, all the Slayers

are called and that usually happens between Twelve and Seventeen."

"Called by whom?" asked Aqualad.

Amanda looked to Xander for an answer, "Fate, the powers that be, God. We don't know. My friend Willow can detect and track them, but we still don't know what the criteria is."

Amanda's expressive face turned serious as she tried to explain, "It used to be pretty much a death sentence. You were called and maybe lasted a year, tops. It's better now that Buffy is in charge. She's been the Slayer for years, well Faith too I suppose, but Buffy is the one that built the new council. Xander totally kicks butt as well. He trains us to win, first rule and all that."

"The first rule?" asked Miss Martian.

"Don't die," replied Amanda.

"A good rule," said Aqualad with a slight smile.

The four of them talked for several hours and right through dinner before breaking up and going back to their rooms.

oOoOo

"So?" prompted Robin.

"Amanda is a mystically empowered warrior called a Slayer. She has been granted superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability. How much of each is yet unclear. Alexander is one of her teachers and mentors her and the girls like her. They are soldiers, fighting a war against the supernatural. M'gann confirms that they mean us no harm."

"Soldiers?" repeated Robin but before he could say anything more Black Canary called out for them to gather around the training area.

"Alright let's see what we have to work on. Amanda, you face off against Aqualad."

To the Young Justice team, it looked like an almost dangerously unequal contest. Well, it did right up until Amanda tossed Aqualad out of the ring.

"Wow," whispered Wally.

"How did she do that?" asked Artemis. Amanda's moves had been lightning fast and almost impossible to follow.

Robin narrowed his eyes. Kaldur had attempted to grapple using his greater size and strength. The much smaller Amanda had evaded and then literally thrown Kaldur out of the ring.

"Impressive Amanda, How many martial arts do you know?" asked Black Canary.

Amanda shrugged, "I never really counted. Slayers sort of have an instinct for fighting. We train and stuff but we kind of use what works."

"Hmm, okay Xander you and Robin."

Xander stepped into the training area with a fair bit of apprehension. Robin was very well trained and could, no doubt wipe the floor with him.

Robin smiled and launched a punch.

To Xander, it was like slow motion. He leaned away from the punch and grabbed Robins forearm as his fist passed by.

Robin kicked out at Xander's knee trying to force him to release his arm. He scored the hit, but Xander didn't even twitch. With an astonished expression, he lifted Robin in to the air.

Robin felt a moment of fear as Xander's eye's flashed yellow. There was something dangerous almost predatory in those eyes before they returned to normal.

"What the heck?" whispered Xander right before Robin's boot connected with his face.

oOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time:

Robin kicked out at Xander's knee trying to force him to release his arm. He scored the hit, but Xander didn't even twitch. With an astonished expression, he lifted Robin in to the air.

Robin felt a moment of fear as Xander's eye's flashed yellow. There was something dangerous almost predatory in those eyes before they returned to normal.

"What the heck?" whispered Xander right before Robin's boot connected with his face.

oOoOo

"I am uncomfortable with them knowing so much about us," said Robin. "And Harris has clearly been less than honest about his abilities." He shot a look over to where Amanda and Harris were talking with Black Canary.

Aqualad studied his younger teammate for a moment before replying, "It is not their fault that we are known as fictional characters in their world. Xander did not have any extraordinary powers or abilities prior to arriving here. M'gann has confirmed that."

"Well he certainly has powers now, he's a lot stronger than me," pointed out Robin.

"You know guys, maybe we should get to know them. They seem pretty nice," added Kid Flash.

"He looks shocked," said Artemis. "Harris that is, look at him."

Xander was gesturing wildly as Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Miss Martian tried to talk to him. Amanda was staring at Xander in apparent shock.

oOoOo

"What the hell happened?" demanded Xander.

"That is unclear Alexander. Perhaps further testing will clarify what appears to be happening," said Red Tornado.

"What's going on is, I'm suddenly strong enough to be a Slayer. And I want it gone!"

"Xan…" began Amanda.

"No," hissed Xander.

"What's going on Xan?" demanded Amanda.

"You don't understand," replied Xander. "I can feel it prowling around in my head. It wants the power and I…"

Amanda grabbed Xander as his knees buckled.

oOoOo

The Watchtower

"Why didn't we detect this second personality?" asked Batman.

"I did," replied J'onn. "Unfortunately, I made an error in identifying what it was."

Zatara cleared his throat, "We both did. I detected that Alexander had been the subject of a type of possession. I had thought the possession may have been responsible for some of the chaotic echoes I detected in his aura. Whatever had happened was decades old and was almost insignificant amid the newer chaotic magics that melded Amanda and Xander together."

"And I detected the shadow of the entity in his mind but there was no substance save for his memories," explained J'onn.

"So what exactly is happening here?" asked Superman.

"I have called in a few favours to the supernatural community and I believe that we now know what is happening. A Massai shaman in Africa identified it as an animal spirit. In this case, the spirit of a Hyena," explained Zatara. "Unfortunately, our ignorance has come at a cost for Mister Harris. When we separated Amanda and Alexander, the magic had an unforeseen result. The spirit of the Hyena which was hidden and locked away in Alexander's mind was released."

"How dangerous is he?" asked Batman.

Zatara frowned, "That is a difficult question to answer. He is very similar to a meta-human and like Amanda, he is strong and durable. We will need to test him to see how strong he is. So potentially he is very dangerous, but his personality and character remain in charge so to speak. The dilemma here is not the psychic residue of the animal spirit, but Alexanders fear of it."

"Why does he fear it?" asked Wonder Woman.

J'onn answered, "The initial possession happened when Alexander was in high school. The 'alpha' as he calls it took control briefly and assaulted a friend among other things. From what I can determine that is not likely to reoccur."

"Why not?" asked Green Lantern. "If it's happened before it can happen again. If Harris can't control it, he's a danger to others."

"There is nothing to control," explained J'onn. "The spirit of the Hyena is gone. All that is left behind is an echo of itself." Seeing that the others were not following, he explained further. "Think of it like this. Diana, let us say that someone makes a copy of your personality and powers. They then place them in a teenage girl. In a stressful moment, the strength of your personality overpowers the girl and you use your gifts to thwart a robbery. Eventually, your copy fades but it leaves behind an echo of you. A small part of your personality. The girl begins to seek out injustice, she now desires to help others.

Now imagine Alexander, the Hyena spirit is not evil, it is the essence of a Hyena. It is a social pack animal, a territorial hunter. It is concerned with the hunt, protecting the pack and breeding. We know that the rite was never permanent and given that Alexander was not a willing participant it soon faded away leaving him with some slightly heightened senses, reflexes and fear of its animalistic nature.

Regrettably, when we separated Amanda and Alexander, we unwittingly copied a portion of Amanda's powers as well. We theorize that the instincts and latent abilities the Hyena left and a portion of the powers of the Slayer blended together. This is what happened when Alexander unwittingly called on them during his sparring session with Robin."

"What can we do?" asked Superman.

"We must help him adjust to these new abilities. It was his fear of the return of the Hyena that sent him into shock," replied J'onn.

oOoOo

Xander found himself standing in the book cage of Sunnydale library as Alpha stalked around the cage.

"Embrace me," said Alpha.

"Never," hissed Xander.

"You could be so much more now. You are strong enough to protect your pack, your mate," argued Alpha.

"You forced me to try and rape Buffy!" Xander screamed at Alpha.

"You do not understand, I am you, embrace me," replied Alpha as he continued to pace around the book cage.

"I'll never let you out," replied Xander.

The Alpha stopped pacing and looked at him curiously, "Out? I…am…you. What you could be now that you are suitable."

"I'll kill myself first," replied Xander.

"That would be ill-advised Alexander," said the Martian Manhunter as he appeared outside the cage.

"Watch out," warned Xander expecting the Alpha to attack, but it only watched J'onn with an impassive expression.

"Alexander, we have discovered some information that you need to know. The animal spirit or Primal as you know it has already departed. This is simply a part of your subconscious," explained J'onn.

"What, no that's not right," said Xander as he shook his head in denial.

"You were not ready before, not prepared to blend with me," added the Alpha.

"When we separated you from Amanda you were imbued with some of her strength and skills. The Alpha has no power over you that you don't give it," explained J'onn.

Xander studied J'onn then turned back to the Alpha, who grinned.

"See Alexander, I'm you…the bit of you that enjoys the fight, the hunt, protecting the pack. All the things you are good at. You can be better now, stronger, faster a better protector. You are these things already."

"I…I'm no hero," replied Xander as he continued studying the Alpha.

The Alpha's grin widened as he extended a hand toward Xander.

Xander hesitated and then reached out, as his hand touched the Alphas, it was already twisting and shifting into a paw.

oOoOo

Amanda paced the room outside the medical bay. Her frustration with not knowing what was happening with Xander was making her edgy. Edgy Slayers were generally not a good thing. When Black Canary finally appeared, Amanda stalked toward her with narrowed eyes.

"Where is Xander?" she demanded, not even trying for a polite tone.

Black Canary gestured toward the medbay, "He's still unconscious but otherwise uninjured. As far as we can tell this seems to be linked to the magic that separated you both."

"What does that mean?" asked Amanda.

"It means that he appears to have been powered up so to speak," said Black Canary.

"Powered up, like as a Slayer?"

"We think it's something like that."

"Is it permanent?" asked Amanda. "Will he stay like that?"

"We don't know right now. Maybe we'll know more when he wakes up. Now let's get you back to your room. Have a shower and get some rest. We'll come and get you when he's awake."

oOoOo

"I'm sorry, but why?" asked Wally.

"You know why," replied Robin.

"I'm really not comfortable doing this," said Artemis.

"Look it's not like I'm putting a video camera in her shower. I'm just…" Robin trailed off as the door to Amanda's bathroom opened and she walked out wearing a towel around her waist and another in her hair.

Amanda screamed and pulled her towel up to cover her breasts, "What the fuck are you doing in here…get out!"

Robin was stammering gibberish as Wally turned as red as his hair. Artemis grabbed both of her teammates and dragged them out.

oOoOo

Five minutes later a furious Amanda stormed into the kitchen to find Miss Martian and Superboy talking quietly.

"Where are they?" she demanded in a volume just short of a scream.

Superboy stared open-mouthed, but Miss Martian stood and walked toward Amanda, "What's the matter?"

Amanda shot the Martian a look, "Where….are…they?"

"They who?" asked Miss Martian.

"The boy fucking wonder and his sidekicks," hissed Amanda.

"What has happened?" asked Aqualad from the doorway.

"You perverted friends were putting a camera in my room when I walked out of the shower!" screamed Amanda.

"They were what?" asked Aqualad.

Amanda stalked out of the kitchen almost radiating anger as she disappeared out the door after shouldering Aqualad out of the way.

"Oh dear, she's furious," said Miss Martian.

"Hopefully they will make themselves scarce," said Aqualad.

oOoOo

Earth Orbit

Fatality paused and consulted her ring. The energy signature had split into two separate signals. The outsider they were tracking appeared to be in two places at once.

Another scan gave the same result.

Fatality gestured for one of her companions, "I will take Yara and identify the first signal on Earth. Once we have identified the source, I'll approach her with the prophecy and make the offer."

"And if she refuses, or you can't get to her?" asked Miri.

Fatality sighed, "Then I'll observe and contact you two. You and Bellis go after the second. It looks like it's on the watchtower so a direct approach may be problematic."

Miri smiled, "I will use the stealth device to avoid the Justice League and any Green Lanterns."

oOoOo

Miri had not been 100% sure that the stealth device they had acquired would work. The fact that she had managed to get aboard the Watchtower had somewhat allayed that fear. The energy signal was just ahead. Opening the final door, she entered to find what appeared to be a medical facility. She scanned the room and frowned as she realized that her target was in the room. Only, it wasn't the promised outsider female.

A human, teenage male lay motionless on the bed.

Shocked, Miri scanned again…impossible the boy was the source. How was this possible? Had the prophecy been wrong? Her ring could sense the love for his friends, for his dead love. He had faced the darkness and still loved. Perhaps...

"I'm telling you Supe's there is an anomalous reading and it's near here," said a voice in the corridor.

Miri paused, she had come this far. Reaching into her belt pouch she removed a Sapphire Power ring and released it. The ring hovered for a moment before lowering on to the teen's chest where it began to glow. Decision made she took the ring back and dropped her stealth field. She then gently lowered her face to kiss him on the lips pouring healing energy into him. After a moment, she broke the kiss to see two brown eyes looking up at her.

"Wow…now that's medical treatment I can get behind," whispered Xander.

"I am Miri Riam of the Star…"

"Sapphires," finished Xander. "I know who you are. But I have to ask what, exactly is going on. Not that I'm averse to being kissed awake by beautiful blue women."

"Step away from him," ordered Superman as he walked into the room followed by a Green Lantern.

"Do you trust me?" asked Miri.

Xander only paused for the slightest moment before nodding.

"Alexander…" warned Superman as Green Lantern raised his ring.

Miri touched Xander on the shoulder and let his loving nature empower her as she teleported them away.

oOoOo

Fatality could sense the outsider below walking in a grassed area. She gestured to her companion and they descended toward the teenage girl.

oOoOo

Amanda fumed as she paced through the park near the entrance to Mount Justice. How dare they spy on her! Stupid comic book characters.

Then she felt…something, something powerful and getting closer. It didn't feel evil like a Vamp or a demon. In fact, it didn't feel threatening at all. It was more like Willow or one of the Coven witches. No that wasn't quite right either.

Sensing that the presence, no two presences were almost on top of her, she began looking around. And there they were…one human looking (but not feeling) and the other was a pale green colour and very obviously a demon…or considering her current location, an alien.

"You can stop right there," warned Amanda as she fell back into a defensive stance.

"We mean you no harm Outsider," said the human looking one.

"Outsider?" queried Amanda.

"You are the dimensional traveller, an outsider."

"I…I suppose so," admitted Amanda.

"There is a prophecy, an outsider will arrive, and she will be the one that has been chosen and has the strength to fight the nameless. She will be the one that sees."

"The one that sees, Oh Shite I think you want X-m…er Xander," replied Amanda. "Xander's up on the watchtower thingy getting sorted out."

"This Xander, she is the Chosen one?" asked the Green Demon/Alien.

"Um, no. I'm one of the chosen ones and Xander is the one who sees. That's what one of the big bads called…"

"You must come with us, we know what is to come," said the first witch or whatever they were.

Amanda shook her head, "Not without Xander or knowing what the bloody hell you are talking about."

"My sisters are collecting the other. You need not fear us, sister. We are the Star Sapphires, protectors of love." The two women held up their sapphire rings.

Amanda didn't know what to say to that but given their revealing costumes she did have to wonder, 'Er…like love, love or like get it on…Hang on you are like purple, um green lanterns."

The human looking one looked a bit miffed at the comparison but the green one nodded, "My name is Yara and this is my sister Fatality. As to the Green lanterns, we are similar in some ways. Their powers stem from the use of their will while ours are based on the emotion of love," She held up her ring and the second Star Sapphire joined her.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

Amanda studied the two women now outlined in violet auras, "Say I believe you, what or who is the big bad?"

"We know it only by the name the hidden seers gave it. The Whisperer in the darkness."

Amanda nodded, "Okay. So, it's got a nice ominous name. What's its thing?"

"The oldest records we can find speak of the Whisperer in the shadows as being the final remnant of a god, the last of the old gods," explained Yara. "It was cursed to sleep until the universe ended or until the outsider came and unlocked its prison. That is why we are here, the outsider is both the reason it is free and the key to its defeat."

"Whoa, hold on," replied Amanda. "I know Buffy and the others beat Glorificus and the First but I'm not Buffy, even if I do have Xander backing me up."

Yara drifted down to stand next to Amanda, "We need your assistance Outsider and you need ours because it's weakness is what it doesn't understand, love."

Amanda took a step backwards, "Are you sure that wasn't Voldemort?"

"Hold it right there," said Hal Jordan as he lowered himself to the ground using his power ring. Wonder Woman landed beside him and moved toward Amanda.

"What do you want Green lantern?" asked Fatality.

"Why are you here?" asked Wonder Woman.

Yara stepped forward, "We are not seeking a confrontation, but this girl must come with us."

Hal Jordan frowned, "Why?"

Yara threw the Green Lantern a purple crystal, "Use your ring Green Lantern. See what we have uncovered, and you will understand why she must join with us."

"What are you doing Yara?" asked Fatality.

"We do not need a fight with the Justice League to complicate matters Sister. We will return tomorrow for you Outsider," said Yara before she and Fatality disappeared in twin flashes of purple light.

"Well, that certainly complicates matters," said Green Lantern as he looked down at the crystal he held.

oOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time:

"What do you want Green Lantern?" asked Fatality.

"Why are you here?" asked Wonder Woman.

Yara stepped forward, "We are not seeking a confrontation, but this girl must come with us."

Hal Jordan frowned, "Why?"

Yara threw the Green Lantern a purple crystal, "Use your ring Green Lantern. See what we have uncovered, and you will understand why she must join with us."

"What are you doing Yara?" asked Fatality.

"We do not need a fight with the Justice League to complicate matters, Sister. We will return tomorrow for you Outsider," said Yara before she and Fatality disappeared in twin flashes of purple light.

"Well, that certainly complicates matters," said Green Lantern as he looked down at the crystal he held.

oOoOo

"I must admit that I'm impressed," said Xander as he looked around at the moon. It was tinted a sapphire colour thanks to the bubble surrounding him but, hey it was still the moon.

Miri smiled at the genuine pleasure in Xander's voice. "I had feared that you would be overwhelmed."

Xander shrugged, "I had a …interesting childhood."

Miri nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground, "I suppose that I should explain what is happening."

"I'd appreciate it," replied Xander with a smile as he joined Miri on the ground.

"We have a prophecy, a rather ancient one about an entity called the Whisperer in the Shadows or the Whisperer in the Darkness. The prophecy is that old that the translation is a bit flexible. It was once a god, but somehow it was locked away, cursed to sleep until an outsider releases it. Only once it is released can it be defeated by the chosen one, the One Who See's."

Xander resisted the urge to curse as he listened to Miri speak, "Miri, I think we have a problem. I…oh jeez, how do I explain this? I'm not the chosen one, my friend Amanda is a Vampire Slayer and they are known as Chosen Ones."

Miri frowned, "And yet our rings led us to you."

"A big bad…An enemy we faced called me the one who sees."

"The prophecy was quite clear," said Miri as she considered Xander's words.

"I don't…oh crap."

"What is it, Xander?"

"When we arrived through the portal we, Amanda and I that is. We got magically blended into one person. Giovani fixed us, but there was a bit of her left in me."

"A bit of her?"

"Vampire Slayers are strong, much stronger than normal humans. I kind of just found out that after we were…unblended I was affected as well. I'm stronger now and…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain the primal spirit.

"And this isn't a good thing?" asked Miri.

"No, or maybe yes," Xander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "When I was younger I was possessed by the spirit of a predator. I thought it was gone but all the magic kind of woke it up. I'm a bit worried that the primal spirit could take over. That would be bad, maybe. I haven't really had time to process it all yet."

"You seem like a good person Xander. All I can sense is love, despite all your losses you still love your friends. A stronger you is still you."

Xander smiled, "Well this might mean that I'm not the one everyone has to protect now."

Mir laughed and rose to her feet, "Come on you look like you could do with some cheering up."

Xander stood and Miri took his hand.

"Hold on," she warned as she pulled Xander into the air.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something beautiful."

Protected by Miri's shield Xander gaped at the Earth as it grew larger and larger.

Eventually, he could make out the oceans and landmasses below as Miri flew them toward the north of the planet. When she stopped, she didn't need to say what they were there for. The Auror Borealis lit up the sky in a wave of light.

"It helps to talk about what is troubling you," offered Miri.

As they watched the light show, Alexander Harris spoke of Jessie, Slayers and those that he had loved and lost. Finally, he spoke about Anya and how he had called off their wedding after being deceived into thinking he was doing the right thing for her.

"Love can be the strongest force in the universe Xander but it not always easy. When my husband Kered died I thought my life, my happiness was gone. I have come to realize that love is not a finite thing. You need to open your heart."

"Hey, my heart is wide open," argued Xander.

"Is it? You reserve your love for your friends, for your students. What of your heart?"

Xander opened his mouth and then closed it. What could he say? His relationship with Dawn had ended and he spent his life with superpowered teenage girls. Not exactly the best way to meet strangers.

"Truly Xander your story is remarkable, but you must open your heart once again. Don't let selflessness become an excuse for cowardice."

"I don't know if I even remember how. My love life hasn't exactly been a string of successes."

Miri laughed and kissed Xander on the cheek, "I think you are a bit too self-critical."

Xander shrugged, but he allowed Miri to put her arm around his shoulders as they floated there watching. Xander was so engrossed he didn't see Miri's ring flashing.

oOoOo

Yara, Fatality, and Bellis stared open-mouthed at the young man sleeping on the bed.

"The chosen one is a man?" asked Yara incredulously.

"That has yet to be seen," replied Miri. "His love is strong enough that he is safe from us, but he is touched by regret and loss."

Fatality frowned, "Regret and loss?"

Miri repeated an abridged version of Xander's story.

"What is a vengeance demon?" asked Yara curiously.

"A creature from his alternate universe no doubt," replied Fatality. "The situation grows complicated sisters. The other is protected by the Justice League. Rather than risk a confrontation Yara gave the Green Lantern a data crystal outlining the prophecy and our concerns."

Bellis frowned, "Was that wise?"

Miri shook her head sadly. "We didn't really have a choice. If we don't act, love will be the first to fall when the black rises. The prophecy is clear, we stop the whisperer or love will be lost, and darkness will fall."

Fatality gestured toward Xander, "Open to love or not, his involvement complicates matters. It would be better if he had stronger ties to us. Perhaps we should send him back to Zamaron for reconditioning and re-education."

Miri frowned, "You speak of him as if he is an enemy."

Fatality shrugged.

Miri stood and moved as if to shield Xander from Fatality, "I will see to his wellbeing you concentrate on the other."

oOoOo

As a Green Lantern, he was the first to admit that the Star Sapphires had their own, often contradictory agenda. However, the data they had given him was frightening enough that he had called the Justice League together to consider a course of action.

"Had you heard of this prophecy before?" asked Batman.

Green Lantern shook his head, "No, but the guardians have. Ganthet has started researching. He said he will contact me when he has what we need."

"So it's the real deal?' asked Flash. "`Who is this whisperer?"

There was a flash of Green Light and Ganthet appeared, floating in the air behind Green Lantern's chair.

Several of the League were out of their seats, preparing for battle as Ganthet raised his hands, "My apologies for the unannounced arrival but the news is grim."

Green Lantern turned to face the diminutive guardian as the rest of the League settled back into their seats. "Ganthet, I didn't expect you to come in person."

"I felt it necessary considering the gravity of the situation," replied Ganthet.

"Guardian, what exactly is the situation?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Events predicted in the Prophecy of the whisperer appear to be unfolding," seeing the looks being exchanged Ganthet paused. "Perhaps you have not yet had the time to study the prophecy in full. The Hidden Seers of Xoth is a sect of prophets and seers made up of representatives of nearly every species in the galaxy. They have, for millennia, kept records of their prophecies. Thousands of years ago they recorded a prophecy about an entity called the Whisperer. Its exact nature is not known, but the prophecy speaks of it being like unto a god and utterly evil. When the Old Gods defeated it, they locked it away in am an extra-dimensional prison. They couldn't destroy it, only contain it. There it has slept waiting to be released."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Superman.

"You cannot," replied Ganthet. "Only the Chosen One can do that, or so the prophecy states."

"And the Star Sapphires think Alexander and Amanda are the ones chosen to do so?" asked Red Tornado.

"Yes, and if I am reading the prophecy correctly then they may be right," replied Ganthet.

Black Canary frowned as she considered the situation, "They are teenagers and barely trained. How could they hope to defeat a God-like being?"

Ganthet shrugged, "The chosen one is the key to the prison and the means to defeat the whisperer."

"And that's not ominous at all," muttered Green Arrow.

"What sort of timeframe are we looking at here?" asked Batman.

"Months maybe years. It is impossible to tell from the wording. All that is clear is that the countdown to releasing the Whisperer has begun," answered Ganthet.

"Where do the Star Sapphires fit in with all this?" asked Green Lantern.

Ganthet frowned, "The prophecy states that if the Whisperer is freed and not destroyed then Love, thus the Star Sapphires, will be the first to fall just as the power of Will shall be the last to fall. They no doubt seek to stop the Whisperer."

"Perhaps they seek to train them," offered Wonder Woman.

"Or to remove them from the equation altogether," said Batman.

Superman rolled his eyes, "Let's not assume the worst."

"Perhaps we should ask the Star Sapphires when they return," offered J'onn J'onzz. "At the moment we are all speculating as to their motives."

"I too will remain," said Ganthet. "If the prophecy is unfolding all those serving the spectrum will need to be warned."

oOoOo

Mount Justice

Robin cursed silently as he took in the unhappy glares from Miss Martian and Artemis. Wally had yet to arrive, so their displeasure was solely fixed on him.

"I cannot believe that you invaded her privacy in such a fashion," said Miss Martian.

Robin noted that her voice lacked its usual warmth, "I certainly didn't mean to get her on camera like that. It was a precaution."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that I let you talk me into it!"

"It was a poorly thought out idea," said Aqualad as he walked in.

"What did I miss….whoa hostility," said Kid Flash as he walked into the kitchen.

Before any more could be said, Red Tornado's voice sounded over the speakers, "Please proceed to the briefing room."

When they arrived Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow stood waiting for them.

"No doubt you are wondering what is happening," began Batman without preamble. "The league is outside awaiting the arrival of several Star Sapphires, who wish to speak to Amanda. You will be securing the perimeter in case of anything untoward."

"Star Sapphires…hold on the love lanterns, alright," said Wally as he held up a hand to be high-fived before he felt the eyes of everyone on him, "Ah, sorry."

"What do they want with her?" asked Artemis.

"We don't know the full story Artemis," replied Green Arrow. "Hopefully, we will get that today."

"Maybe they are recruiting," mused Robin.

"Oooh can I volunteer?" asked Kid Flash as he raised a hand. Again, the group's eyes turned toward him. "Oh, come on hot, alien…shutting up now."

"Will they attack us?" asked Superboy.

"We don't think so," replied Superman.

"But we are going to be prepared in case they do," added Batman. "You will form a perimeter around the meeting area. If the situation escalates, you are to protect Amanda and stop any attempt to take her."

oOoOo

Amanda tried to ignore Wonder Woman and Black Canary as she finished dressing. Eventually, she gave in and turned to the Amazon. "Do you have to be here while I get dressed?'

Wonder Woman nodded, "The Star Sapphires have the ability to teleport."

"So you think they are going to…what? Pop in and kidnap me."

"We have no idea and after they had teleported away with Xander we thought we should take precautions," explained Black Canary.

Amanda shrugged as she pulled on a t-shirt, "Okay, I'm ready."

By the time they reached the gardens, the rest of the Justice League were gathered around it in a semi-circle. Amanda acknowledged the adult members but studiously ignored the younger.

Before she could ask when the meeting was scheduled there was a flash of pinkish light and a Star Sapphire appeared in the centre of the garden. A moment later there was a flash of green light and a small blue-skinned man appeared. Without realizing it, she tensed up, but the new arrival simply gave her a polite nod before going to stand beside Green Lantern.

Forcing herself to relax Amanda studied the Star Sapphire.

oOoOo

Fatality studied the gathered group carefully, but none of them seemed inclined to attack her. She turned and gave the Guardian Ganthet a polite nod of recognition. "I am surprised to see you here Guardian."

Ganthet smiled slightly, "Fatality, I must say that violet suits you far more than red my dear. Unfortunately, there is little time for us to argue philosophies given the situation we find ourselves in."

"You know the prophecy?" asked Fatality.

Ganthet nodded, "The Hidden Seers are not fools and so they informed the guardians that would listen. I must admit that your corps has beaten us to the punch so to speak, in taking action."

"Then you understand our need?"

"I understand what you believe your need to be," clarified Ganthet.

Fatality tensed, and her eyes flicked toward Amanda.

"You seek to train them both?" asked Ganthet.

"We seek to understand their role…two chosen ones that meet the criteria was unexpected," admitted Fatality.

Ganthet gestured toward Amanda, "Perhaps the young Lady should be included in our discussion, after all, she is at the centre of our discussion."

Amanda stepped forward, "I get this is important, but I just want to know where Xander is."

"My sisters are keeping him safe. He will not come to harm by our hands."

"He'd better not, " replied Amanda as she locked eyes with Fatality.

"We need you both Amanda. While I will admit that a male being chosen was disconcerting, he is a fine man, loving and loyal. You and he have nothing to fear from us."

"What's this about training? I already know how to fight."

Fatality smiled and gestured creating a construct of a spear, "My power ring allows me to create constructs among many other things. We would like to train you to do the same."

"What about the X-man…um, Xander?"

Fatality hesitated, "If it is possible."

Amanda considered for a moment before turning to Wonder Woman, "What do you think?"

Wonder Woman considered for a moment before answering, "I am given to understand that you are a warrior, a hunter of dark creatures. Would such training help you?"

Amanda slowly nodded and turned back to Fatality, "Where and for how long?"

Fatality frowned, "That has not yet been fully decided."

"Then I want to live here on Earth. We've got friends looking for us and I don't know if they'll find us on skimpy bikini planet."

There were a few smiles, mostly poorly hidden as Fatality stared at Amanda.

oOoOo

Zamaron Space - Sector 1416

Queen Aga'po used a portal to secretly study Miri and Xander as they talked. The human male was an interesting case. Magically combined and then separated from a supernaturally enhanced female. He was, save for his gender, a perfect recruit. He had loved and lost and remained a loving, caring individual.

Miri's report had been surprising and intriguing enough that she was considering changing the course of action she had decided on. Originally, once the odd circumstances of the outsider's arrival had been reported, she had thought to train the girl. The boy was to be kept safe, hidden away from possible enemies while they considered his role. Now…well, now it was possible that they had two recruits.

Queen Aga'po looked at the Sapphire Central Power Battery and then back at the active portal. Perhaps now was a time for bold action, for risks to be taken.

With a gesture, she summoned a power ring.

oOoOo

Xander awoke to find himself in a rather comfortable bed in what looked like a nice apartment.

"Did you sleep well, Xander?"

He rolled over to see Miri sitting on a chair watching him.

"I…I don't remember falling asleep," said Xander as he started to sit up.

"You needed to sleep, to heal," replied Miri with a smile.

Xander was distracted by the fact that swinging his legs out of bed revealed that he was naked. He hastily pulled the sheet back up, "Why am I naked?"

"It would not have been comfortable for you to sleep in what you had on," replied Miri with a smile. "For a young man, you have quite an impressive musculature."

"Oh God," muttered Xander. "Am I able to get some?"

Miri laughed as her eyes sparkled, "Why Xander are you trying to seduce me?"

Xander blushed as he tried to stammer out a correction that trailed off at the sound of Miri's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you," added a smiling Miri. "I have arranged for some clothes and they should be here soon."

Xander laid back down, "Well that is a relief."

"Are you uncomfortable with my presence, I can leave if you wish."

"No, it's fine Miri," Xander reassured her.

"I…" Miri trailed off as a violet coloured portal appeared in the room. The light from it tinted the darkened room differing shades of violet.

"Alexander Harris of Earth, you are far from home and although you have lost your true love you are still seeking to help and heal others. The Star Sapphires offer to make your heart whole again, to make you one of our own."

Xander was gaping, stunned, as the floating ring slowly approached him.

oOoOo

Mount Justice

Amanda was trying to decide what to do. Being offered training by what was essentially a pretty kick-ass Green Lantern, well Violet coloured Lantern. Andrew would have pissed his pants and passed out by now. However, despite the tempting offer (after all, she could totally wail on vamps with a power ring) Xander's absence was deeply troubling.

"I want to see Xander. He's my watcher and I need to discuss the offer with him," said Amanda as she locked gazes with Fatality.

Fatality raised an eyebrow, "I assure you that he is safe."

Amanda shook her head, "I'm going nowhere and agreeing to nothing until I see him."

"Very well," replied Fatality as she used her ring to send a message to Miri.

oOoOo

"Miri what's going on?" asked Xander as he stood up and pulled the sheet around him.

Miri was looking at Xander seriously, all playfulness was gone from her expression. "Xander, the ring is for you. Queen Aga'po must have deemed you worthy."

"Um aren't Star Sapphires, all women?"

Miri shook her head, "There is no rule as such, but it is uncommon for a man to be chosen."

Xander backed away from the ring, "Miri I…what do I do?"

Miri stepped forward and gently caressed Xander's cheek, "Do what is in your heart."

Xander hesitated and then raised his hand reaching for the ring as his thoughts raced. Since High School, his life had been a constant emotional rollercoaster. As the non-Slayer/non-Witch/non-Reformed Vampire, he had for a long time been the support person. Even as his skills and experience grew, he had still been the one that the others had to keep an eye on.

Now thanks to a magical accident he had strength…power and…and what? The Alpha had told him that he had the strength to protect people, but he still feared that power. What if he went bad if he lost control?

The ring was the physical representation of love if he remembered his comic books it would only work if he had love in his heart.

Decision made he reached out and accepted the ring.

With a gasp, he felt a strange sensation, like warm oil roll up his arm. Then he felt a wave of emotion pass through him. Love for those in his life, his friends his lost loves Anya and Dawn. He felt his feet leave the ground as the power of love coursed through him, almost overpowering his senses. Then there was a voice in his head.

"Love, the power of the Star Sapphires there is nothing you cannot do with love in your heart."

Xander threw back his head and laughed with joy as a feeling of euphoria surged through him.

"Xander are you alright?" asked a familiar voice…Miri.

Xander turned to look at Miri and almost gasped at the emotional feedback he felt from her. Her uniform left an expanse of soft blue skin that shimmered and sparkled, but her beauty was secondary to the warmth and love in her eyes.

"Xander?"

Miri gasped as Xander's sheet dropped to the ground. Violet light wrapped around his body creating the default Star Sapphire uniform. She almost blushed as she realized just how well the revealing outfit showed off his toned body.

Mir watched as Xander drifted through the air toward her. With a gentle smile, he reached out and stroked her cheek as she had so recently done to him.

Xander could see the aura of love around the Star Sapphire, "You are truly beautiful Miri, inside and out."

Miri gasped as his touch sent a surge of energy into her.

Without realizing it, she pressed herself up against Xander and leaned in with slightly parted lips as his arms snaked slid down her sides to wrap around her waist. Then their lips touched and for her, there was an explosion of violet light.

Xander smiled as Miri deepened the kiss. The emotions were almost tangible. Her hands were moving now running up his side to caress the bare skin on his chest as his dropped to knead her firm muscular bottom.

The moment seemed to last forever as their hands wandered. Xander was now stroking her womanhood through her uniform even as he felt Miri's hand slip inside the lower half of his uniform.

It was growing hard to do anything but feel as a euphoric feeling of love and contentment flowed over them…Control not instinct…wait what was he doing?

"Miri," he gasped out as her hand stroked him. "We have to stop…something is going on."

"Don't stop," she whispered as she grabbed his hand and held it in place as she shuddered against him.

Xander felt the cloud of emotion lifting as he tried to move his hand and Miri's, "Miri this isn't right."

Miri gasped and shuddered as her back arched, "Xander…my love."

Xander was feeling sick as he realized that she had climaxed even as she seemed to come out of the lust filled haze.

"Xander?"

Xander back peddled as Miri released her grip on him, "I'm sorry."

Miri looked confused for a moment before she seemed to return to normal.

"What happened ?" she asked her ring as she straightened her uniform.

"Your rings have become attuned this, in turn, created an emotion-based field and stimulated pheromone production."

"How did that happen?" asked Xander.

"Unknown," replied Xander's ring.

Miri was flushing as she cleared her throat, "Well that was an experience."

Xander winced, it was like Buffy and the Hyena again. He had lost control and nearly hurt someone. He started to back away from Miri unaware that he was whispering.

Miri watched Xander's expression turn fearful as he backed away whispering. "No…not again."

"You didn't hurt me Xander…far from it," Miri reassured him.

Xander continued to back away toward the window as he tried to pull his power ring off.

Miri hesitated then raised her hand and did something she had never done to another Star Sapphire, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

As she finished, she tethered herself to him, using her powers to sense the state of his love and to forge a link to her ring. A link that would allow her to find him should he flee.

Xander stumbled as Miri raised her hand.

Time froze

Miri gasped in wonder as she felt a solid connection form. A tether should not be this strong or so clear. Rather than just emotion, she began to experience his memories.

Xander felt a brief moment of fear as his world turned violet before he found himself back in Sunnydale. Looking around in shock at Sunnydale High School and then down at the skateboard at his feet. Turning he saw Buffy…just as he remembered her that first day.

"Can I have you?" he whispered.

"Xander?"

He turned to see Miri floating toward him, "Miri what is happening? This can't be real."

"We are in your mind…I think. This shouldn't be possible."

"Xander I want orgasms, many orgasms so come on," said a familiar voice. He turned in horror to see Anya standing beside him tugging at his hand.

"Anya," whispered Xander. It felt like his heart would shatter as Anya looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he managed to say before she faded away.

"No, come back," he begged.

"You want to join me in the shower?"

Xander shut his eyes as Dawn's voice sounded behind him.

Miri watched in horror as Xander's former loves…some lost to death appeared. This had to stop it wasn't meant to be. "Xander they are only memories, concentrate on me, my voice." Reaching him she took his hand.

Xander felt a warm, soft hand in his and turned to look at Miri.

"Use your ring, Xander, Tether yourself to me…use your ring."

Xander raised his hand and thought of a tether. His ring seemingly understood and there was another flash of light as he pulled Miri close.

oOoOo

In the apartment of Carol Ferris, Miri and Xander were frozen in an embrace that was surrounded by violet crystal.

oOoOo

Fatality studied Amanda for a moment before nodding, "If it will dispel your mistrust, I will take you to him."

"Not alone," said Green Lantern.

Fatality rolled her eyes, "Fine you may come."

She gestured and a portal to Miri's location opened. As she stepped through followed by Amanda, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Ganthet.

She did not expect to see a conversion crystal containing Miri and Xander both of whom were in Star Sapphire uniforms.

"Okay," said Amanda in a voice that clearly spoke of imminent violence. "What the fuck happened to him?"

Before Fatality could answer, a portal opened and Queen Aga'po stepped through.

"Ganthet it is good to see you again," said Aga'po.

"What is happening here Your Highness?" demanded Ganthet.

Fatality stepped forward as if to protect the Queen, but Aga'po raised a slim-fingered hand to stop her.

"Something unexpected Guardian. Young Alexander accepted a power ring, but something went wrong."

"Wrong!" yelled Amanda. "He's trapped in a crystal."

Ganthet reached up a laid a small hand on Amanda's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I believe an explanation would be beneficial before this young lady has to be restrained."

Aga'po gestured and an image appeared of Xander on a bed. As the hologram played, Ganthet watched closely. When it finished, he gestured for Green Lantern to approach, "Scan them, I suspect that the mix of magic and chaos that affected Mister Harris on his arrival has struck again."

oOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time

Aga'po gestured and an image appeared of Xander in bed. As the hologram played, Ganthet watched closely. When I finished, he gestured for Green Lantern to approach, "Scan them, I suspect that the mix of magic and chaos that affected Mister Harris on his arrival has struck again."

Xander was having the single most erotic experience of his life.

Miri was beneath him looking into his eyes as they made love. Around them, almost unheeded, was an infinite vista of stars.

Then he was aware.

This, lovely as it was, was an illusion, a dream.

Miri gasped beneath him as she trembled and his eyes locked on hers. She whispered his name as she climaxed…

'Xander?'

Miri's voice had a strange echo to it.

'Xander…your ring.'

Xander could feel his ring, warm and comforting on his finger. It was almost pulsing in time with Miri's voice…how strange.

'Xander…use our ring.'

Use my ring…why?

He concentrated on is ring feeling the warmth spread up his arm. Suddenly, Miri was less tangible…less real.

What am I doing?

Suddenly cautious he concentrated on his ring.

Purple light flowed around him as the stars went out.

oOoOo

Xander opened his eyes to a blinding headache.

Okay, so he was in a comfortable bed that looked rather familiar, the Watchtower.

Turning his head, he spotted another bed, also occupied.

Miri was sitting up looking at him with a wry smile on her beautiful face, "Good to see you awake Xander."

"Are you okay?" asked Xander as he sat up.

Miri nodded, "Fine, although I woke up with a pretty bad headache."

"Yeah, me too although it's sort of Fribalt now," replied Xander. "Why are we back on the Watchtower?" He turned to look at Miri, who was looking at him oddly. "What?"

"You said Fribalt," said Miri. "That's a Lartnecian word, from my homeworld."

Xander stared at Miri as a frown appeared on his face, "Okay that's a bit weird."

Miri nodded, "It's giving me the Wiggins…why do I know that word?"

The door hissed open and Ganthet, Aga'po and Superman walked in to the room.

"Ahh I see you are awake," said Ganthet, "And from what I overheard you have discovered your connection."

"Hold on what connection?" asked Xander.

Miri was looking at her ring in surprise, "Could this be caused by the tether?"

Aga'po sighed, "It appears that was the start of the situation but something else occurred, something unexpected. I suggest that you use your ring Miri, you too Xander. Look at each other and try and feel a connection," she instructed.

Miri, having more experience with her rings abilities was the first to sense what was pointed out, "A heart tether…oh, my."

Xander sensed something comforting, warm…joy, love…confusion…desire and arousal. What was he sensing? Then he realised that it must be Miri.

Miri's cheeks darkened as she blushed.

Xander grinned, "Wow, that's pretty neat. I didn't know power rings could do that."

"Normally they can't," explained Aga'po. "When you both tethered to each other something interacted with the process. The result is something like a tether but much deeper. Having never seen such a powerful spontaneous connection I am unsure as to its nature."

"My Queen, I have tethered others before to track them or to ease their heartbreak but this…well I can sense his emotions, memories and he can sense mine," added Miri.

"Fascinating," said Ganthet with a broad smile. "I wonder if it is because you are both Star Sapphires?"

"So, what does this mean for Alexander?" asked Superman.

Aga'po frowned, "I do not know."

"But you suspect something don't you?" added Superman.

Ganthet sighed, "You fear it is permanent, do you not?"

Aga'po nodded, "I fear so but in fairness, I have nothing to base that on save the strength of the bond."

Xander felt a moment of panic but then he dismissed it, "There are worse things than being linked to a beautiful woman, besides I have always liked redheads."

Miri beamed at him.

oOoOo

Amanda paused to glare at Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash as she paced outside the medical wing.

"Why are we here again?" asked Artemis. "It's clear she doesn't want us here." She shot Robin her own dirty look as she lowered her voice. "At least, they could have sent the others, you know the members of our team she's not pissed off with."

"They are dealing with a situation and the League wanted people here in case the Star Sapphires try to snatch her," Robin explained…again.

"You know I can hear you, like super hearing douchebags," called out Amanda.

Robin winced, "Look we, I'm sorry okay. I was only trying to protect my team."

"By getting nudie shots of me?" countered Amanda. "Can understand you boy's wanting a peep, but what's your deal, not into driving stick?'

It took Artemis a few seconds to work out what Amanda had said. Then she flushed and began charging forward hands curling into fists.

"Oh crap," said Wally as he grabbed her arm.

Robin jumped in front of his teammates, "This sniping has to stop. It isn't helping."

Amanda didn't have a chance to reply before the door slid open.

Superman raised an eyebrow at the scene, "Is there a problem here?"

Robin's training with his stoic mentor allowed him to hide a wince, "No, it's under control."

Superman didn't look convinced, but he gestured to the Medical area, "Amanda, Alexander is awake and would like to see you."

Amanda nodded and all but ran past Superman.

Robin had felt a bit of relief before Superman turned back to them, "So what exactly is going on?"

oOoOo

"Xander!"

That was all the warning Xander got before Amanda launched herself at him. After a near rib bruising Slayer hug Amanda stepped back and carefully checked him out for injuries.

"I'm fine," Xander reassured her.

Amanda shot Miri a distrustful look, "What happened?"

Xander shrugged, "We don't know although I'd guess that the old Harris anti-mojo kicked in. Miri was trying to help me, and it sort of went a bit pear-shaped. Queen Aga'po and Ganthet are trying to work out what happened but for now, everything is fine. Actually, there is someone you should probably meet, Amanda this is Miri, Miri this is Amanda."

"Hello Amanda," said Miri brightly giving the Slayer a wave.

Amanda nodded toward the Star Sapphire, "Um, Hi?"

Miri raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Xander cleared his throat," Well, perhaps there is a bit more you need to know."

"What's going on?' asked Amanda.

"Well you see…it's like this," began Xander.

oOoOo

Amanda sat on Xander's bed sorting through what Xander and Miri had told her.

"So, you two are like besties now?" asked Amanda after several minutes of silence.

"That and maybe more," replied Xander.

"And you're cool with this Miri?' questioned Amanda.

"Very much so," replied Miri with a smile.

'Wow' thought Amanda the whole demon magnet thing strikes again. "Okay, then I'm cool with it. You going to keep the ring Xan?"

Xander nodded and struck a heroic pose, "Yep, Xander Harris…Star Sapphire in training."

Miri burst into laughter while Amanda tried not to giggle.

"What of you, Friend Amanda?" asked Miri.

Amanda hesitated, "I'm not sure being a slayer is kind of my thing. Not sure I'm ready for the spandex."

Xander sat down next to Amanda, "Hey, don't sweat it. I'll support you either way but I do want you to think about it. Given all the good and bad guys here that have powers you and I could do a lot of good."

Amanda looked over at Miri, "Will it be you training us?"

Miri looked thoughtful, "I suspect so, given our situation."

"If it's you I'm in. I like you and X-man trusts you. That's good enough for me."

oOoOo

Ganthet and Aga'po agreed to contact Miri and Xander as soon as they knew anything about their situation or about their mysterious enemy. The last thing Aga'po did before leaving was to present Amanda with her ring. Then, much to the surprise of Miri, she presented Xander and Amanda with Power batteries.

"If you three are training every day one power battery may not be enough," explained the Queen.

oOoOo

Sitting in the waiting room of the Watchtower, Xander and Miri shared amused looks as Amanda cycled through changes to her Star Sapphire uniform.

Xander had to admit that Amanda looked stunning (if rather uncomfortable) in the standard Star Sapphire uniform but he was thankful that Miri had the common sense to tell the younger girl how to adjust the settings.

"What should we do as far as accommodation goes?" asked Xander. "I don't see the League letting us stay with the others at Mount Justice considering the sometimes strained relationships between the Corps."

"We have the apartment, it would accommodate three would it not?" asked Miri.

"It would but wouldn't that raise some eyebrows? After all, I'm physically underage regardless of my actual age," Xander reminded Miri.

Amanda laughed, "Ohh you cougar Miri."

"Cougar?" queried Miri with a puzzled expression.

"A Varinth…oh crap I did it again," complained Xander.

Amanda looked at Xander, "Huh?"

"Xander learned some words from my native language courtesy of our connection. Every so often he blurts one out," explained Miri.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Black Canary as she appeared in the doorway. "Superman and Wonder Woman were called away and the rest of the League had to be brought up to speed."

"Are we free to go?" asked Xander.

Black Canary gave a small shrug, "You are not prisoners, but we were concerned about where you will be staying."

Amanda snorted, "Yeah well we have it sorted. No need to have Robin rip out all his hidden cameras."

Black Canary could understand the teen's anger at the intrusion, "Believe me when I say that we are just as unhappy with his actions. All the cameras have already been removed. As far as we are concerned the invitation to stay is still open to you."

"And Miri?" asked Xander.

"It was a sticking point, but we voted on it. So, yes Miri you are welcome to stay as well."

"Great, we can share a room," said Amanda as she hip bumped Miri.

Xander felt a wave of disappointment, "oh…yeah that's a great idea."

Miri shot him a look but Xander shook his head. They would talk later, without League members listening in.

Black Canary looked pleased, "Right so let me explain how the transporters work…"

oOoOo

Unknown Sectors

This region of the unknown sectors had long since been devoid of life. The reasons for this had long been forgotten save in the oldest records of the Guardians.

At the very centre of the 'dead zone' a dead, frozen planet orbited a dying star. Beneath kilometres of ice lay the ruins of a temple to a long-dead power. Beneath what was once, the altar laid the remains of a being, who in life had been the High Priest of the dead power.

Far beneath the remains, there was a prison of sorts. It was to this prison that those who served the whisperer in the darkness were sent. In the distant past, these agents of darkness were imprisoned in such a way that they could never escape…even in death they were bound.

Yet even that was proved wrong by time as they passed into oblivion.

All that was left was the entity once known to its enemies as the 'deceiver'. It survived because its very nature defied any normal definition of life. It was a being created by primordial sorcery as the tool of its creator. It had persevered while its creator was imprisoned and now as it stirred so did it's servant.

The entity tested its prison and for the first time, it found the power to exploit a slight weakness in the complex wards that kept it trapped. Moments later it was free, the ice and the darkness proved no barrier as it rose, visible as nothing more than a shadow.

oOoOo

Ganthet put aside the tome he was reading in frustration. The Guardians had access to eons of knowledge but that didn't always help if you didn't have a clear avenue of inquiry.

"Ganthet?" queried a familiar voice.

Hal Jordan passed the Guardian a cup of herbal tea, which he accepted with a nod.

"Had any luck?" asked Jordan.

"No Hal Jordan I have not. The seers that recorded the prophecy have supplied what they have, which is helpful but there is little recorded that could help us identify our enemy."

Jordan sat down next to the Guardian, "So the Star Sapphires are on the up and up?"

"You are asking about Alexander and Amanda?"

"Yeah, it seems...I don't know, odd that they are focusing on two teenagers."

Ganthet looked pensive for a moment before sighing, "I fear that they will indeed have a role to play so I cannot begrudge them assistance."

"Is it really that grim Ganthet?"

"If this Whisperer in the Shadows is a precursor to the old gods then we are looking at a being equal to if not greater in power than some of the most powerful beings left in existence. I had originally thought that the Prophecy referred to a being mentioned in our records as the Nameless…but that does not fit the facts," mused Ganthet.

"How powerful are we talking here?" asked Jordan.

"Think of Darkseid, he is a dangerous foe but in terms of power Darkseid would be like a child compared to what this Whisperer could be."

Jordan grimaced, "Damn, we may need to let the rest of the League know."

Ganthet nodded, "Hal, if I thought telling Darkseid would help, I would do so."

Jordan turned to leave when Ganthet spoke again, "Make sure they are trained Hal Jordan because if the prophecy is correct, they might become our only defence."

oOoOo

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor Rhode Island

Amanda, Miri and Xander were greeted by Red Tornado on their arrival.

"I believe that the others are awaiting your presence in the lounge area," explained Red Tornado.

"Right, we'll head over," replied Xander.

"Another interrogation," muttered Amanda.

"I do not believe that to be the case," replied Red Tornado.

Waiting in the lounge area where all the members of 'Young Justice'.

Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy stood as the four of them entered the room.

Red Tornado looked around the room before announcing that he had duties to attend to and left.

The silence stood for a few moments before Robin stepped forward, "Look I know we stuffed up…I stuffed up and I'd like to apologise and say welcome to Mount Justice." He was addressing them all, but his eyes went to Amanda as he spoke.

"I think starting over is a good idea," said Xander. "Let me begin, I'm Xander Harris, Trainee Star Sapphire and Demon Hunter."

Amanda hesitated for a moment before she continued on, "Amanda and I am a Slayer and a Star Sapphire."

Miri gave everyone a bright smile, "Miri Riam Star Sapphire."

Aqualad introduced his teammates and as he finished Miss Martian clapped her hands and rushed over to a table to where a plate of misshapen dark brown…somethings lay, "I've made cookies."

Xander gamely tried one of the chocolate cookies and found it palatable if a bit burnt. After all, anyone that survived Dawn's odd food tastes could handle overcooked cookies.

"Do you like them?" asked Miss Martian.

Xander looked at her eager face and decided that, in this case, the full truth was not the best policy. "They are fine M'gann although they would be great with hot chocolate or coffee. They are just right for dunking."

Miss Martian beamed at him before carrying the tray off to offer them to the others.

"How bad are they?' asked Amanda.

"Not quite Dawn bad so that's a win," replied Xander. "You okay?'

Amanda shrugged, "Lots going on and I haven't had time to process it all yet."

"Fair enough but remember I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks," replied Amanda with a smile. "So, hey what's the deal with Miri you knocking boots?"

Xander shot the teenager a dirty look, "You hung around with Faith far too much."

"That's not a no," said Amanda with a grin.

Xander rolled his eyes, "So not discussing this with you right now."

"Still not a no…she's pretty hot boss and she's an older woman."

Xander realised by Amanda's shark-like grin that anything he said would deliberately be taken out of context, so he shut up.

Robin looked over to where Kaldur'ahm, Wally and Artemis were talking to Miri. Taking a deep breath, he approached Amanda and Xander.

Amanda's smile faded but Xander's was firmly in place, "Hey Robin."

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions and those I asked my teammates to assist with. You were totally right to be angry and I hope that we can find a way to move past this," Robin extended a hand to Amanda.

Amanda could see Robin meant it and while she was still annoyed with the teen she knew that it was time to let it go.

"Okay apology accepted, just don't do it again," replied Amanda as he took his hand.

Robin nodded, "Now before you mentioned that you wanted a training session. I know that you will be training with the Star Sapphires now but if you still want to sometimes let me know. I'll slot it into our training sessions."

"That would be great," replied Amanda. "Hey, you want in on this too Xman?"

The tension in the room seemed to lower considerably with the situation resolved. Xander, Amanda and Miri soon found themselves having conversations with each of the teammates. Nothing too personal or serious but it was a start.

Xander, however, found himself constantly distracted by the emotions and stray thought he was receiving from Miri. A problem he was sure she was having as well. He had been admiring her shapely behind while she talked with Artemis only for her to turn and give him a smug smile.

While knowing that Miri liked him was far from a bad thing (a gift, given their potentially permanent tether) it did mean that very soon they would need to have a conversation about what sort of relationship they would have.

oOoOo

Later that evening Amanda had finally sought out her bed leaving Xander and Miri to talk privately. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Miri had stood up, "Want to come fly with me?"

Xander grinned, "Sounds good."

Eventually, they settled onto the beach near Mount Justice.

"We probably need to talk don't we," said Xander as Miri snuggled into his side with a sigh of contentment.

Miri laughed softly, "Yes, probably."

"I understand that we need to better understand our relationship given the tether but…." Xander trailed off as Miri raised her ring and removed her uniform.

"I think my actions will speak louder than words," said Miri as she stood naked before him. "This Xander is me, physically what you see before you. The more important part is here," she touched her head and her heart. "Through our tether, I can feel you, your emotions, your desire and affection. If you look, you'll find you can read mine. I know that you might not be ready yet but don't doubt that I am pursuing you, my love."

Xander stared at the naked…well, goddess as his prepared speech seemingly evaporated.

He could feel her.

Not just her surface feeling of desire mixed with affection and lust but deeper emotions and he caught glimpses of the memories accompanying them. Through her, he felt the loss of her husband and the satisfaction she got from being a Star Sapphire and fighting to stop others suffering as she had.

He could sense her growing love for him and her easy acceptance of their bond.

Without conscious choice, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

For Miri, the choice was a simple one…to feel, to love again. As a Star Sapphire, she had helped countless lovers but her own desires were buried deep. The tether had broken that wall down had allowed her a unique opportunity to understand Xander far more intimately than she would have ever been able to. Even in the most trusting and enduring of relationships. She knew what he felt she knew how much his losses and failed relationships had hurt him. Before the tether, the ghost of Anya had been a millstone around his neck. It had stopped him fully committing in the fear that he would fail as he perceived he had with Anya.

Now, he was ready to move on to seek out love again. Her ghost was laid to rest with the insights the tether gave him.

When Xander kissed her she again felt the passion grow and this time, when their rings again connected, she was ready.

A gesture and she used her ring to teleport them both to Carol's apartment.

oOoOo

Xander woke up with something warm against his side. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was red hair. Then he saw an expanse of blue skin.

Then last night played back through his memories and a smile formed on his lips.

"Wowsers," he whispered as he mentally rewound and fast-forward the highlights a few times.

Content to watch her sleep he gently brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her properly and was rewarded with the sight of her drooling slightly. It was a rather endearing image. As he watched, she blinked and her pale pink eyes opened.

"Xander...hmmm," Miri snuggled into his side again, "Go back to sleep."

Xander ran a hand down her side to her hip, "We have training this morning. Or so my beautiful instructor informed me."

Miri laughed and prodded him in the side with her finger, "We had a workout last night. Unless you have forgotten already?"

"Never my Dear Miri, it's now my fondest memory," Xander replied in what he assumed was a dashing English accent.

Miri sighed and rolled onto her back, "You are right, we do have training this morning. In fact, we may well be late unless we hurry. Hmmm, perhaps we can share the shower…to save time of course."

oOoOo

Amanda spent the entirety of breakfast grinning at Xander, which let him know that his absence had been duly noted. Still, with luck, she'd be discrete enough to hold off until they were alone.

"So X-Man where were you last night?"

Xander winced as Amanda smirked at him. She knew damn well that she had spoken loud enough to be overheard. Telling Amanda to be quiet or that it was none of her business would be counterproductive, so he went with plan B, "Let's talk later."

Miri arrived just as they finished eating and all three Star Sapphires made their way outside, with Miri in the lead. Eventually, she stopped in a small wooded area near the gardens.

"Okay Miri what's on for today?" asked Amanda.

Miri gestured and a construct of a huge sword appeared hovering in the air above her, "This is a hard-light construct that I created using my ring. Using your ring you can fly, breath underwater and even venture into space. It is your greatest defence and your most powerful weapon. As a Star Sapphire, we are tasked with the defence of love, every Star Sapphire hears a version of the same words; you have great love in your heart. Our oath reflects that, for hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

"We say that when we recharge our rings?" asked Xander.

"That's right and for that, you need a Power Battery," Miri reached into the seemingly empty air and pulled out a violet coloured lantern. "Queen Aga'po gave you each a Power Battery and today I'll also show you how to hide it away, safe as I do."

oOoOo

"Form a shield Xander," ordered Miri.

Xander concentrated and a violet-tinted bubble appeared around him.

"Good, now I want you to hold it in place," as she finished speaking Miri created a swarm of bees and sent them toward Xander.

The shield construct flared as they struck but stayed in place. The Bees began circling as Xander grinned at Miri.

Miri simply smiled and then pulled her top open.

Once Miri had dispelled the bee constructs and Xander had stopped dancing around complaining about the 'phantom stings' she pulled him and a grinning Amanda over.

Miri tossed Xander a water bottle, "You allowed yourself to be distracted, Xander. I trust that show why you need to maintain your concentration."

Amanda grinned at Xander's embarrassment, who knew it would be so easy to distract and fluster the Bossman?

"In fairness Miri, you do have a spectacular rack," added Amanda.

Miri laughed and gestured toward the grass where Xander had stood, "Your turn."

Amanda was still grinning as she stood waiting.

"Form a shield Amanda," ordered Miri.

Amanda concentrated and a violet bubble appeared around her.

Miri studied Amanda's shield for a moment before creating a huge mallet and raising it into the air.

Amanda had blanched for a moment before her expression changed to one of resolve.

Miri nodded and released the construct letting it disappear as she walked over to Amanda's shield, "You are brave Sister but your shield would not have held."

"What, why?" asked Amanda. "It looked the same as Xander's."

"Star Sapphires are protectors, guardians of Love. That is what empowers you…While you feel as you do you are weakening yourself," explained Miri in a soft voice.

Amanda looked rebellious for a moment before she nodded.

"Xander I want you to practice your flying," ordered Miri.

Xander looked puzzled but nodded and took off and banked out over the ocean.

"How long?" asked Miri.

Amanda sighed, "For a while, since I was called really."

"Does Xander know?"

Amanda smiled, "He's clueless. How did you know?"

"I sensed your...affection. You should say something, bottling it all up inside will darken your heart. Jealousy, lust and hurt are things that poison your soul," warned Miri. "Xander would not judge you as any less of a friend if you told him. Those that do are not worthy of the title."

Amanda sighed and sat on the grass.

Miri sank down next to the teenager and put an arm around her shoulders, "Was there someone you liked at home."

Amanda nodded, "Kristy… but she had a boyfriend."

"And here?" prompted Miri in a gentle voice.

Amanda shook her head, "Nobody…well, Artemis and M'gann are pretty hot."

Miri grinned, "As you say, they are very attractive. You must be honest with yourself Amanda. Xander and I will support you."

Amanda nodded, "I…I need some time,"

Miri gave Amanda's shoulders a squeeze, "Just think about what I have said."

"I love him you know. With all the teasing and all he might not know it but I love him like my own brother. Most of the girls do."

"Then tell him, love comes in many forms, Sister. I can sense your deep bond with Xander. In some ways, it is that love that helps you wield your ring. Don't let your confusion weaken that link. "

By the time Xander got back, Miri and Amanda were sparing and although he could sense something had happened, he didn't mention it. If he needed to know, Miri or Amanda would tell him.

oOoOo

The Deceiver felt rage and hatred of those that kept it from its master. The timeless prison was unassailable; its very nature meant that it defied his approach. And yet something was there…a thread…a link.

The faintest of mystical connections, almost non-existent but present. It was enough for the Deceiver to follow.

With a dark twist, it disappeared.

And reappeared over a blue-green planet where it almost immediately faltered. There were protections and powerful entities below. It would need to be careful because the Deceiver was weak…very weak. Its master remained imprisoned and that reduced its power. So weak in fact that it was unable to assume even the crudest physical form. That didn't mean that it was powerless, far from it.

The now twined thread that led it here allowed it to find its quarry and observe.

The female and the male were protected.

The Deceiver needed a body to inhabit, preferably one which would allow it to strike against its enemies. How fortunate that its targets were surrounded by potential hosts.

oOoOo

Robin slowed to a stop on his purpose-built 'cross country' track. Ahead in an open area, Xander was sparing with Amanda. As they exchanged blows, Miri threw violet coloured balls of light at the pair of them.

"Concentrate Xander your enemies won't face off against you one on one…you need to be aware of what is happening around you," instructed Miri.

Xander ducked under a roundhouse kick and tried to sweep Amanda's leg while he simultaneously avoided one of Miri's balls.

Robin grinned and continued down the track. Batman had drilled that lesson into him…although he had to admit Miri was far easier on the eyes than Batman.

He had been against the trio living in Mount Justice, hell he had been against just Xander and Amanda but maybe he'd been wrong about them.

A wry smile tugged at his lips as he reached the uphill part of the course. Bruce had taught him to be observant and it was a fine skill to emulate but he needed to be careful not to cross the line into paranoia.

He'd keep his eyes open either way.

oOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time

Xander ducked under a roundhouse kick and tried to sweep Amanda's leg while he simultaneously avoided one of Miri's balls.

Robin grinned and continued down the track. Batman had drilled that lesson into him…although he had to admit Miri was far easier on the eyes than Batman.

He had been against the trio living in Mount Justice, hell he had been against just Xander and Amanda but maybe he'd been wrong about them.

A wry smile tugged at his lips as he reached the uphill part of the course. Bruce had taught him to be observant, and it was a fine skill to emulate, but he needed to be careful not to cross the line into paranoia.

He'd keep his eyes open either way.

oOoOo

Happy Harbour – Waves Café

Amanda sat in the café and considered just what she wanted to do on her day off. Xander had disappeared with Miri, which she took to mean that they were having some 'us' time. Which was cool and all. It was just that, well she really didn't know what to do with herself.

Her mentor, Faith would be finding the whole situation rather amusing. 'Go find some action girl!' was probably spot on, given Faith's own personality and habits. The problem was that she had never even as much as hit on a girl. Hell, she'd flirted her ass off with boys, but beautiful girls left her tongue-tied and stammering.

How did a teenage lesbian, well proto-lesbian find a date? Was there a secret sign, code words, and a handshake?

"Something more for you?" asked the waitress.

Amanda sighed, "Yeah, um another chocolate milkshake please and another two of the Blueberry muffins."

The waitress raised an eyebrow but dutifully wrote down the order before wandering off complaining about teenagers being bottomless pits.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned to see Miss Martian in her human guise and Superboy standing in the door of the café. M'gann looked pleased to see her while Superboy looked slightly awkward. Oh, boy they are on a date.

"Hi, M'gann…um sorry, Megan and you too Conner," Amanda remembered the whole secret identity thing just in time. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, we're going shopping, Conner needs some new things, and I wanted to help," explained M'gann.

Amanda couldn't help but note that Conner looked slightly worried as M'gann took a seat at Amanda's table.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish. I'm sure you would like to meet some people who don't live with you," said M'gann with a smile. "It could be fun."

Amanda smiled at the enthusiasm; it was like talking to Willow, "Nah, I'm good I'm going to go for a wander. See the town and all until Xander and Miri get back."

M'gann looked at her looked a bit crestfallen, "If you are sure?"

Amanda hesitated, after all, what did she have to do?

"Ah, okay why not. You don't mind Conner?" asked Amanda.

Conner shrugged, "I don't mind."

As they walked through the small mall, Amanda found herself being engaged by M'gann in a stream of upbeat small talk. Conner occasionally contributed but seemed happy to simply walk alongside them.

Amanda was sitting next to M'gann as Conner disappeared into the change rooms with an armload of clothes to try on.

"So, where did Xander and Miri head off to?" asked M'gann.

"Ah, I think they are looking at furniture for the apartment Miri is setting up. Apparently, the owner of the building is another Star Sapphire, who is off-world at the moment. She gave Miri an apartment there while she is on Earth."

M'gann sighed, "It must be a bit awkward." Seeing Amanda's confusion, M'gann continued. "The link between Xander and Miri I mean."

Amanda shrugged, "They seem okay with it and as long as they are happy it's all good."

"Such an intimate bond must be difficult to maintain as partners. My people are, as you know telepathic, so we tend to share more. It's still something I find difficult now that I realise some people find it offensive."

"Yeah must be hard for you going from all share to nothing," said Amanda before grinning. "I'm sure X-man and Miri will work it out. After all, they're knocking boots and everything."

Conner emerged from the change room in a tight white T-shirt, and very tight jeans and their conversation ended. Miri had been about to ask what knocking boots meant but let it go. She'd ask Artemis or Robin later.

"You look great Conner, but it needs something, hmmm," M'gann trailed off before taking a look around the clothes shop. "Hello, Megan! I know a jacket." The Martian ran back to a rack of light cotton jackets.

Conner sighed and sat down.

"Shopping not your thing hey?" asked Amanda with a smile.

"Megan is a student of human culture. Shopping was something she mastered early," replied Conner.

Amanda grinned at him, "Better you than me. I like to shop as much as the next girl, but it can be a chore when you're the clothes rack."

A half-hour later Amanda was sitting next to Conner as M'gann disappeared into the change room with armloads of swimsuits.

Amanda looked over at a glum-looking Conner, "So if she is a shapeshifter was is she trying on clothes. I mean doesn't she create them?"

"She can yes, and I think she just likes to do what other people do. Shopping is one of those things," replied Conner.

"So if she normally creates her clothes does that mean she's actually naked all the time?" asked Amanda.

It was funny to see Superboy actually wince.

"I didn't need that image," replied Conner. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Mister….wowsers."

Amanda found herself staring at M'gann as she walked out in a very tight white bikini. It was very obvious that the shapeshifter was anatomically correct given what the material was showing.

"So what do you think?" asked M'gann as she twirled around.

Conner shrugged, "It's nice…different."

Amanda's eyes were locked on the Martian's butt…her tight perfect…god, she was blushing, Hell she knew she was probably bright red. All she could think was that M'gann was a telepath. Her inappropriate thoughts were probably being broadcast in surround sound right now.

Standing up she tried to think of an excuse to leave. Any excuse really…"Um, I thing…I think…there's this thing, gotta go!"

Amanda was definitely leaving at Slayer speed as she hit the pavement and took off in a random direction.

oOoOo

Amanda ducked into an ice-cream parlour and slid into a booth as she silently berated herself, 'what was she doing? M'gann was a Telepath, who probably knew, down to the millimetre.' Hiding was pretty stupid. That didn't mean that she was going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Can I help you?" asked a female voice with a strong Australian accent.

Amanda turned to see a grinning waitress.

"You look like you are hiding out, boyfriend problems?"

Amanda winced, "No…um, embarrassment problems."

The waitress nodded grin still firmly in place. "So you want a coffee or some ice-cream? It's good for embarrassment related conditions."

"Sure, um," Amanda ran her eye down the menu. "An ice cream sundae please."

"You a sprinkle or a chopped nuts girl?" asked the waitress.

Amanda shrugged, "I don't mind, either."

"Rainbow sprinkles for you then," replied the waitress as she turned to walk off.

Resolutely keeping her back to the windows Amanda couldn't help herself from watching the waitress walk back to the counter. As she stood on her toes and stretched to put the order in over the counter a lot of tanned skin was exposed…god, she had low rider jeans on…arggghhh.

"What the hell am I doing?" whispered Amanda. She was turning into some sort of uber-lesbian! "Look away damn it."

The waitress turned and look back to see Amanda, very obviously checking her out. Rather than look outraged the teenager wiggled her butt at her with a smirk on her face before disappearing behind a swinging door.

Amanda sat mortified; she wanted to leave, but M'gann was out there, and now she was checking out girls here. She resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

A moment later the waitress emerged carrying a tray. She paused and slipped her apron off, "I'm on break Mary."

Walking over to Amanda she placed a double Ice cream sundae on the table and held up two spoons, "Want some company…?"

"Amanda and sure, yeah," as the waitress sat Amanda summoned up her courage to apologise. "I'm sorry for staring but I a..ah…well."

"Sara Matthews and no worries," replied Sara as she sat and gestured to Amanda with her spoon. "So you just come out or are you still working through it?"

Amanda gaped at her, mouth open and closing as she tried to say something under the friendly gaze of the grinning Sara, who was helping herself to ice cream.

Sara swallowed her mouthful, "I know that look gorgeous. It wasn't too long ago that I was checking out my friend's butts and wondering what the hell was wrong with me."

Amanda was about to protest before nodding, "That obvious hey?"

Sara winked, "If you know what to look for, sure. Now have some of your Sundae. I get off in an hour or so if you want to chat some more. I've got plenty of time after work."

"Sure, that would be great Sara."

oOoOo

All in all, Amanda had a great afternoon. They walked along the beach until they came to a small park. Where they sat and talked.

Sara was an Australian born to an American Father and Australian Mother, who had lived most of her life by the beach in Sydney. She had actually come to the states to reconnect with her father after her mother passed away from breast cancer.

"I like it here, schools good and my dad's cool with my lifestyle and all. Back home, well my Grandmother was raising me she wasn't quite as cool with the whole 'I like girls' thing," explained Sara.

Amanda hesitated to share too much, after all, what could she say that wouldn't sound insane?

"I um live with a group of people while I'm here," began Amanda. "My friend Xander lives with me, he's like a big brother and all but…well, I haven't really told him yet. I think my parents will be okay with it when I get home. I hope so anyway."

"You going to school here?" asked Sara.

"Not yet," replied Amanda with a headshake. "I'm getting homeschooled right now."

"Really, I've never met anyone getting homeschooled. Must be great," said Sara with a smile.

"Miri, that's Xander and my teacher. She's pretty cool, bit of a…ah fitness and sports nut, lots of training."

"You look good girl," replied Sara with a wink that had Amanda blushing. "Must be all that clean living. Come on we better walk back."

They reached the town and had just crossed the road when a van swerved to miss a careless pedestrian and careered past them to smash into a shop window.

"Oh my god," whispered Sara. "There was a couple standing there with a pram!"

Amanda winced unsure what to do when she heard someone calling for help, "Sara you need to call this in, and I'll see if I can help."

Amanda jumped through the remains of the window to see a man pinned to the wall. As she rushed forward, she almost missed a leg sticking out from under the van.

"My baby…please is someone there?" called a weak sounding, panicky voice from under the van. Amanda ducked down to see a woman pinned by her abdomen under the car with a pram beside her. Under the car, there was a strong smell of petrol, and the baby was crying, almost wailing.

"Hold on, I'm coming," called out Amanda.

Bracing herself, she grabbed the back of the van and tried to pull it back so that she could get to the trapped mother and baby. Even with Slayer strength, she could barely get the van to move.

"Fuck," she cursed as she let the bumper go. If she pulled any harder, she would pull the damn thing off.

"Amanda…the emergency services are coming," warned a pale-faced Sara. "Are…are they dead?"

"No trapped, and I can't move the damn van…not like this," she added her voice dropping to a whisper. She looked down to where her power ring glittered on her finger. "I'm going to get them out…stand back."

"Amanda what do you…oh my god!"

Sara was open mouthed as Amanda's clothes morphed into her Star Sapphire uniform. Gesturing, she used her ring to lift the van and float it back a few body lengths.

Rushing to the pram, she found that it was the pram, rather than the baby that had been pinned. The woman, however, looked to be in a bad way. Slayers were taught first aid and her training was telling her that the woman needed to get to the hospital soon.

"Hold still, your babies fine but you are hurt," raising her voice she called out to Sara. "Sara come and take the baby…Sara?"

"She's a bit overwhelmed right now let me help," said M'gann as she floated the baby to Superboy. "The Paramedics just got here…good job Amanda."

In the aftermath of the accident, Amanda found herself getting debriefed by two uniformed police alongside a stunned-looking Sara.

"Good job…ahh, I don't know your name, sorry," apologised the police officer.

"Um…Amanda?" replied Amanda.

The Policeman raised an eyebrow, "Amanda? Usually, your crowd have more…colourful names."

Amanda had no idea what to say to that and luckily, she was rescued by the arrival of Robin. As the Leader of Young Justice spoke to the senior officer, Amanda was wondering what Xander was doing.

oOoOo

Xander laid back, eyes closed and moaned as Miri warm, soft hands stroked him.

"How's that?" asked Miri.

"Umm great," moaned out Xander.

Miri grinned, "Will I keep going?"

"God yes."

Miri resumed massaging his back as Xander made satisfied noises.

Half an hour later she lay down next to her snoring partner with a wide smile. They had trained hard this last week, she had pushed them and then pushed harder as they began to falter.

Today was a down day. A day to rest, recover before starting again. It was most certainly a day to work on her connection to Xander. So, for now, she'd snuggle up and enjoy while he napped. A smile touched her lips as she closed her eyes. No doubt Xander would wake well rested and relaxed…just in time for the rest of the activity she had planned.

They had all day.

oOoOo

Amanda snuck out of sight and was about to change out of her Star Sapphire uniform when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned to see a wide-eyed Sara standing at the entrance to the alley she was in.

"I can explain," began Amanda before Sara waved away the explanation.

"You are a superhero?" asked Sara.

Amanda hesitated, "No, well maybe…kind of."

"Well that explained things very clearly," said Sara.

Amanda took a breath, "Do you trust me?"

Sara's eyes narrowed slightly, "Should I?"

Amanda nodded and held out a hand, "Grab hold, and we can find somewhere to talk."

Sara barely hesitated, reaching out to take Amanda's hand.

"Let's fly," said Amanda with a grin as she took off using her ring to bring Sara with her.

The Australian managed a startled eeping noise as she felt herself lift off, but she didn't let go.

Robin's voice trailed off as he watched Amanda and a blond girl soar overhead and turn to fly along the beach. Behind him, just to make his day came the distinctive sound of cameras.

"Great, just great," muttered Robin.

oOoOo

"So you are a supernatural powerhouse come martial artist and now a Star Sapphire in training from another dimension," summarised Sara in an unnaturally calm voice. Considering what Amanda had just laid on her.

Amanda nodded glumly waiting for the inevitable rejection, "Pretty much yeah."

Sara's face broke into a broad grin, "That is so cool!"

Amanda found herself smiling through her confusion and worry; Sara's grin was infectious.

"I got to fly…wow," Sara jumped forward and kissed Amanda before leaning back, "Thank you."

"No worries," replied Amanda in an exaggerated Australian accent.

Sara winced, "Never do that again, yech." She finished with an exaggerated gag.

"What fly you places?" asked Amanda.

"No, the accent, it was terrible."

Seeing that Amanda was unsure Sara reached out and took her hand. "Come on get changed, and we'll go to the Internet café. It'll be empty this time of day, and they sell pretty decent coffee."

Coffee in hand they sat. It was quiet for a few moments as Sara sipped her coffee and Amanda tried to work out how to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So tell me about Xander," said Sara.

And Amanda did.

oOoOo

Xander and Miri flew back to Happy Harbour landing among the sand dunes and scrub that marked the boundary of the parklands.

"Now let's grab that coffee you wanted, and we'll head back," said Xander as Miri pulled the hood on her jacket over her face. The sea breeze was cool enough that nobody would question her hood and gloves, and it was dark enough that she should go unnoticed.

As they approached the row of beachfront shops, there was still a clean-up underway. "Did a car go through the shopfront?" asked Xander.

The workman looked up, "Yeah, nearly killed some young couple with a baby. Some young superhero floated the car and pulled them out. My sister Nancy was here; she said she was just like a green lantern only she was dressed in purple."

"Sound like they were lucky she was here," replied Xander.

"See a lot of that stuff around here," said the workman. "Anyhow, I had better get back to work. You two have a good night."

"We will," replied Miri before taking Xander's hand. "I think we had better skip that coffee."

oOoOo

"I hear that you had an eventful day," said Xander as he and Miri found Amanda in the kitchen of Mount Justice.

Amanda smiled, somewhat tentatively until she saw their smiles, "Yeah, it did sort of get busy."

"From what we heard you did well," said Miri.

"Thanks, Miri your training sure helped," replied Amanda. "We were right outside when it happened. It was just luck that no one was killed."

"We?" asked Xander. "Would this be the teenager you flew off with?"

Amanda looked a bit worried, "You heard about that hey."

"Yep" replied Xander, making sure to 'pop' the P.

Amanda looked uncomfortable for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I met someone, and I think I like her." The emphasis on her was hard to miss.

Xander shrugged, "Cool, what's she like?"

Amanda looked over to Miri, who simply smiled back at her.

Xander laughed, "What you thought I'd freak? The name Willow mean anything to you?"

Amanda blushed, "It's not that easy Xan."

Xander pulled Amanda into a hug, "I know it's not, but you don't have to do it alone." He released her and stepped back. "So really what is she like?"

oOoOo

The Phantom Stranger knew all too well the parameters of his power. Knowledge came with a price. He was not allowed to deal with a crisis directly; he used others as his tools. His punishment was to have the power but not be able to use it. Omniscience and power were his to command, and yet he was constrained from acting. Even in the direst of circumstances, such as now, his only choice was which tools to use.

The presence of the entity on Earth was a concern, but it was its master that he truly feared. While he could defend himself even at his best, he would be struggling to simply survive if the nameless was ever released. He tried again to detect where it was hiding but unfortunately it's nature defied being caught in such a way. Especially when it had possessed a host. He could sense it but not pinpoint its location.

Dismissing his frustration he focused his attention on two of his unwitting tools. The 'outsiders' were part of the potential solution but time was short. He had to build their strength because all too soon it would be tested.

"They will need more if they are to succeed," said the figure that appeared beside him.

The Phantom Stranger nodded without turning, "I have done all that I can."

"It is not enough."

"I know," he replied as he turned to see entity beside him. "You may have to lend a hand yourself."

Aphrodite nodded, "I fear that we may have no choice if the Nameless is released from its prison. We shall all be needed to strive against it. Better that its agent is stopped, here and now. Regardless of what my fellow Olympians think."

"That won't stop events occurring. The prophesied arrival of Amanda and Alexander set events in motion. We are but playing for time."

Aphrodite frowned, "No games, what do you know?"

The Phantom Stranger shrugged, "The prophecy is correct they are both the key and the sword, they enable the prison to be unlocked, and they are the key to destroying the nameless."

"But how?" asked Aphrodite as she looked down. "It is hidden from us."

She turned to find that the Phantom Stranger was gone.

"Typical," muttered Aphrodite. "Perhaps we should visit their Queen. After all, they are the protectors of love." She shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, I suppose you can come out now." She raised her arm and her silky cloak rippled, and another figure stepped out.

"Zeus will be less than pleased that we interfered," complained Artemis. "And just so you know I hate travelling like that."

Aphrodite shrugged, "You've mentioned it before. I don't know why you avoid him so. He would not act against us."

Artemis didn't look convinced, "Self-interest drives him. He seeks to be free of his curse."

"Which makes him predictable. Now come we have work to do," said Aphrodite.

Artemis studied Earth with her divine senses. To both Goddesses, the presence of the outsiders was detectable as was the taint that the agent of the nameless.

"I can sense them with the Heroes in the mountain," Artemis sounded approving, she liked these modern day Heroes. "Along with the presumptuous girl."

Aphrodite giggled, "Don't be catty Artemis. Maybe we can drop in and see Diana."

"If we get caught…"

"We won't, besides we are not being frivolous. The sake of the world, no the universe is at stake. Zeus will have to deal," replied Aphrodite. "Besides, he's already tied up dealing with Ares and his antics."

"Hmmm," mused Artemis. "I like the girl Amanda. She's one of mine, a Slayer of dark creatures. She might as well be a priestess!"

"And yet she serves my aspect," replied Aphrodite with false sweetness. "Come on Artemis we had best be off."

Artemis turned to see Aphrodite form a pink tinted doorway in the air. "All aboard the Goddess express."

Artemis walked through the portal even as she wondered about Aphrodite. The Goddess of the Hunt was convinced the growing eccentricities of the Love Goddess were based on the inordinate amount of time she spent watching and perhaps even walking among mortals.

"Next stop Zamaron."

oOoOo

Happy Harbor

Cheshire wasn't too sure about the Light and their agenda. However, she was a professional. She had been paid for a job, and she would do it. Right now that meant spying on the troublesome teens in the mountain.

"Hey baby girl," said a sadly familiar voice behind her.

Sportsmaster AKA Lawrence "Crusher" Crock still looked intimidating even without his normal Hockey mask. Not that Cheshire feared him. Quite frankly she didn't really trust him either, despite or maybe because of their relationship.

"They and the new ones are all back in the Mountain now," reported Cheshire.

"Good, keep them here. Hell, blow up the school if you have to but keep them out of my hair," ordered Sportsmaster. "We need to get in and out of the facility before any of the damn Kryptonians turn up."

"You'll get the time you need," Cheshire assured him. "Although it would be amusing to see their expressions when they find out the military had Kryptonite weapons research happening a few miles from the secret base."

"If everything goes to plan, we'll have it in a few hours," replied Sportsmaster. "What about their new recruits?"

Cheshire grinned, "I had a bit of luck. It seems that their new girl likes the ladies. So I picked up a distraction that will keep her and the rest busy."

"Good work, be careful of your new friend baby girl. He's unprofessional once his blood is up."

"Is that concern Dad?" snarked Cheshire.

"Just be careful."

"I can handle Mammoth," replied Cheshire. "And two squads are more than enough to keep them busy."

oOoOo

Sportsmaster turned as a figure entered the room in his temporary safe house.

"You took your time Wizard."

"I was delayed, they have been chastised," replied Wizard, his deep voice sinister as he studied the head of his cane. "Klarion was unspecific regarding your requirements. Perhaps you could expand on his instructions."

"I need the junior justice league tied up so that they don't interfere with another operation we are undertaking. I don't need them dead, just delayed."

Wizard frowned, "And if one were to die?"

Sportsmaster hands balled into fists although his voice remained the same, "I won't shed any tears although the archer Artemis is mine. Kill her, and I will be displeased, clear?"

"Crystal, well time is fleeting. Klarion mentioned that this beachside hamlet is named Happy Harbor, how deliciously ironic." Wizard tipped his top hat and disappeared.

"I fucking hate magic users," muttered Sportsmaster as he slipped his mask on. He had a rendezvous to make.

Wizard appeared on the street and calmly took a seat in a café. He might as well be comfortable while he waited. He unconsciously rubbed at his temple, perhaps a chamomile tea as he seemed to be developing a headache.

Unbeknownst to the villainous magician, he was now hosting a psychic parasite. Therefore, as he watched the street, the Deceiver watched as well, even as it tightened its control over its host. Soon enough it would displace the consciousness and then it could track down its targets.

oOoOo

"She's really nice, and I love her accent," explained Amanda as Miri and Xander sat listening to her wax lyrical about Sara as they sat around a table in the kitchen. A plate, empty save for crumbs was all that remained of the meal.

"She sounds great, when do we get to meet her?" asked Xander with a wide grin as he batted his eyelashes.

Miri smacked him lightly on the arm, "Stop it you."

"I'd say…"

An alarm sounded, and then Wally, still in his jeans and t-shirt appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys something is going down in town. Robin wants to know if you want to join us. Apparently, the League is tied up with something big, and so we've been called up."

The speedster disappeared again as Xander was standing, "We've been called up? When did that become a thing?"

Miss Martian appeared, followed by Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

Aqualad nodded to the three of them before beginning, "We've just received word from the Watchtower that there has been a sighting of Vandal Savage in Starling City. Green Arrow has called in the league, and while they've been dealing with him, we've just had reports of a meta on a rampage in town."

"Damn," muttered Xander before turning to Miri and Amanda. "What do you think, we in?"

Amanda nodded, and Miri simply used her ring to change into her uniform.

"Thank you," said Aqualad. "We need to end this fast. There are far too many innocent people at risk to allow this to continue."

oOoOo

Miri led Xander and Amanda into a steep dive toward Happy Harbour. All three Star Sapphires could see Superboy exchanging blows with a massively oversized human. Given how strong Superboy was that made his opponent someone to be treated with caution.

"Civilians trapped behind a car, beachside. I'll take them," said Xander as he peeled off followed by Amanda. Even as they descended a car was sent hurtling toward the cowering family. Xander raised a shield and Amanda formed a giant hand that grabbed the car as it was deflected and set it down on the sand.

Miri sent a construct of a giant ape-like creature that grappled the meta as Superboy sent a crashing right hook into his opponent's forehead knocking the huge meta unconscious.

Kid Flash zipped past dropping off two rifles, "We've got armed men all around town. I've taken down these two, but I spotted others."

"We need to find them before someone gets killed," said Robin as he and Miss Martian dropped two bound men next to the others."

"And we need to secure Mammoth," replied Aqualad. "Robin you and Artemis guard the prisoners. "Star Sapphires and M'gann you find them, and we'll take them down."

"Actually, I'd rather you all stayed put," said a figure on the roof.

They all turned to see a figure in green on the roof.

"Cheshire," hissed Artemis.

"Well, well its kiddies night out is it?" asked Cheshire.

"You are behind this," said Artemis.

"Maybe…ah before you move mini-flash you should check this out," she threw a device to Aqualad.

Aqualad looked down at the device and then frowned up at Cheshire, "You have a hostage?"

Cheshire nodded, "Hidden away in town. Safe for now but well when that timer runs down…boom. I'd start looking if I was you," Cheshire gestured, and smoke bombs exploded around the shop fronts. When they looked again, she was gone.

"After her," ordered Aqualad as he waved the smoke away from his face. "We also need to find the hostage."

"What's her play?" asked Robin. "What do they want?"

Miri landed followed by Xander and Amanda, "We lost her, she's damn slippery."

"She has a hostage," explained Aqualad as he held up the tablet.

Amanda paled dramatically, "Sara."

"What, shit…your Sara?" asked Xander.

"You know the hostage?" asked Robin.

"I meet her today," explained Amanda. "Miri, Xander we have to do something!"

Xander took a deep breath, "Don't panic, we'll get her back." Turning he looked at Miri. "Any suggestions?"

Miri frowned, "Perhaps, Amanda come over her with me for a moment."

Miri and Amanda walked away from where Aqualad was organising the hunt for Cheshire, the gunmen, and their hostage.

"Amanda there may be a way to find Sara quickly. But you need to be sure because there may be consequences," explained Miri.

"Like you and Xander type consequences or normal-ish consequences?" asked Amanda.

Miri nodded, "Both, maybe. Not that I think that will happen but with things like this you need to think about consequences both for you and Sara."

Amanda was quiet for a few moments before nodding, "Whatever the risk, I won't leave her to die."

"Then I need you to concentrate on Sara. Think about her appearance, her eyes, and her hair. Picture her in your mind…can you see her?"

Amanda nodded.

"Good, now use your ring. Imagine a golden chain running between your heart and hers. That's your tether once it is in place you will be able to follow it to her. Can you see the gold chain?"

Amanda nodded again; she could sense Sara, not too far away.

"Good Amanda, we will follow you. Xander follow us," ordered Miri.

Miri turned to Aqualad, "We can retrieve the hostage."

Aqualad nodded, "And we will deal with the gunmen."

Amanda took to the air with Xander and Miri following.

Less than two minutes later they reached what looked like an empty shop being renovated at the far end of the run of shops.

"She's inside," said Amanda.

"Then let's go and pay," said Xander.

All three of them burst through the roof and landed in a disused and dirty room where Sara lay on the ground secured with ropes and handcuffed to what looked like a metal case with a digital timer.

Amanda moved forward but stopped when a laughing Cheshire emerged from the back of the store.

"Ah, I wouldn't there is a motion sensor. Get too close, and the party ends early," explained Cheshire. "That's why poor…ah, Sara is it? Well, poor Sara has been injected with a paralytic. Can't have her moving and blowing herself up can we?"

"What do you want?" demanded Xander as Miri placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder when she looked like she was going to rush in.

"Just passing the time, what is your name by the way? Calling you Star Sapphire could get confusing," said Cheshire as she casually leant against the wall.

"Xander Harris, and you must be Cheshire AKA Jade Nguyen. I'd say it's a pleasure but," he gestured toward Sara. "Actually, why do you go by Nguyen instead of Crock?"

Cheshire had stiffened before she seemed to collect herself, "Well you just became much more interesting," she drew her Sais and slowly stalked forward. "I don't suppose you would like to share how you found that out?"

"I like to read," replied Xander. "Besides I think you are more the antihero than the villain. I mean why the smoke bombs, why not claymores?"

"I like toying with my prey," replied Cheshire.

Xander grinned, "Really, so no…ah, say, archers, had anything to do with it?"

Cheshire stopped and seemed to study Xander, "So, you are a telepath?"

"Nope, I'm the muscle," replied Xander.

"How intriguing, I'm almost going to regret this," she began to move forward again when another figure appeared in the room behind Cheshire.

It was a man dressed in an out-dated suit and top hat. Without a greeting, he gestured with his cane sending a stream of fire toward the three Star Sapphires and Cheshire.

Cheshire managed to dive out of the way while the three Star Sapphires shielded themselves.

The magic user gestured and again fire splashed against the shields of the Star Sapphires. Cheshire seemed just as surprised to see the newcomer as they did and it was clear that she was unhappy with nearly being roasted. Sais in hand she stalked toward Wizard as he maintained his attack.

"What the hell do you…erk," Cheshire was flung backwards where she struck the wall heavily and slid to the floor.

The timer, on the case attached to Sara, began to flash red.

Flames were now spreading to the roof and walls as Wizard stepped closer and raised his cane. For a brief moment, the flames abated, and Xander struck. A construct of a hammer smashed into the magic user driving him backwards into the rear concrete wall. He simultaneously encased the briefcase in a protective bubble that also cut the handcuff links.

"Amanda get Sara out of here. Miri get Cheshire out, and I'll deal with the pyro," said Xander.

Amanda hesitated for a fraction of a second before grabbing Sara and launching herself into the sky. Miri grabbed Cheshire just as the briefcase exploded. The explosion was contained by Xander's shield but the flash of bright light partially blinded Xander.

With a slashing gesture, Wizard sent a swarm of metal fragments at Xander who managed to shield himself and the two women despite his watering eyes.

"Go," called out Xander as his shield morphed into a club that again smashed the Wizard back into the wall.

Xander frowned as the apparently injured Wizard simply ignored his injuries and climbed to his feet again, 'Something's not right here." He muttered as Miri launched into the air carrying Cheshire.

Wizard gestured, and Xander was forced to avoid another swarm of metal fragments by diving to the floor. As he rolled, he formed the construct of a cage around the Wizard.

As he clambered to his feet, the Wizard began slashing his cane at the cage sending attack after attack at his glowing prison.

"What the heck is happening?" inquired Robin as he took in the scene.

"No idea," replied Xander. "Except for Captain magic being out to kill people, namely my people."

"That's Wizard," added the newly arrived Kid Flash. Seeing Robin's look, he shrugged. "What? After the whole Doctor Fate thing, I looked up magic users."

Wizard let out a guttural sounding hiss and smashed at the bars of the construct.

"Ah, guys he's usually pretty well spoken, what's with the hissing and grunting?" asked Kid Flash.

Xander's eyes narrowed as he studied Wizard. He had sensed something as well, "Ring, Scan Wizard."

"Subject is human, but his brainwaves are registering as non-human," replied his ring.

"Would Homo Magi show up like that?" asked Xander.

"Negative," replied the ring.

"Okay, so who is he?" asked Xander.

Robin glared at the trapped being, "We need to find a way to neutralise him."

"That will not be necessary," said Zatara as he walked through the door of the nearly wrecked shop. "I will make sure he doesn't cause any problems."

"There's something wrong with him Giovanni," warned Xander.

Giovanni Zatara frowned and cast a long spell. As he ended his slight frown had morphed to a worried expression. "Indeed there is, well spotted. He appears to be possessed by some sort of incorporeal being. But, worry not I have something that will hold him."

Zatara began chanting again.

"What is happening?" asked Amanda as she and Miri landed beside Xander.

"Our resident mage is dealing with Mister 'I'm possessed' over there," explained Xander as he concentrated on keeping his cage around Wizard.

Zatara's voice began rising to a crescendo when Wizard let out a pained scream and burst apart, each piece of his remains then burst into flame.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Xander as greasy foul-smelling smoke began to fill the room.

Zatara looked shocked while several others gagged at the sight of Wizards remains and the smell of the burning flesh.

The Deceiver hovered unseen above the burning remains of his former host. The Magic User Zatara had been an unwelcome surprise. The human had been powerful enough to drive him from his host and stop him from killing his targets. Not that they were the easy targets hoped for. Both wore power rings…still not everyone in the room was so well protected.

There were several humans present that lacked any protection from his attacks.

Descending he circled another target, it was an 'unpowered' being but one that could approach his targets and strike.

The Deceiver looked over at Zatara, who was studying his former host. Another possession, with the Magic User in the room, would not be a good idea. For a moment his desire to strike warred with his desire to avoid the mage. Eventually, the Deceiver turned away and rocketed skyward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – In Sapphire Light

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time:

The Deceiver looked over at Zatara, who was studying his former host. Another possession, with the Magic User in the room, would not be a good idea. For a moment his desire to strike warred with his desire to avoid the mage. Eventually, the Deceiver turned away and rocket skyward.

oOoOo

Mount Justice

"You did well in a very dangerous situation," said Black Canary to the group gathered in the briefing room. "Giovanni has already explained about the entity controlling the Wizard. And while his death was unfortunate, we believe that it was unavoidable."

"Were there any civilian casualties?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but no deaths. Most of those injured have already been released from the hospital." Black Canary saw Amanda's worried expression and quickly continued. "Sara Matthews, the hostage is still under observation but otherwise fine and Cheshire is currently under guard in the Watchtowers medical wing."

Only Xander saw the flash of relief, which quickly disappeared, on the face of Artemis.

"Do we know what prompted the attack?" asked Aqualad.

Black Canary shook her head, "No, not for sure although there was an incident that we are investigating."

Xander frowned and cleared his throat, "I've had a fair bit of experience with possession. One thing we should not do is assume that because the host died the possessing spirit is as well. We once had the spirit of a demonic serial killer that could only be stopped by a specific spell on holy ground." He finished speaking and noticed the looks he was getting. "Yeah, and I get those looks quite a lot. I'm just saying that despite the youthful body, I have had a great deal of exposure to the supernatural."

Black Canary shared a look with her so far silent partner Green Arrow who slowly nodded. "We won't forget Xander. If we need your assistance, we will not hesitate to ask."

"Great, thanks," replied Xander.

The meeting ended shortly afterwards, and the Justice Leaguers departed to the Watchtower.

Xander frowned and gestured to Amanda, who nodded. Taking Miri's hand, the three Star Sapphires walked out of the room. Xander led them back to his room and shut the door behind them.

"What is the matter?" asked Miri with a note of concern. She could sense his concern and frustration through their personal link.

"Yeah X, why are we walking out of the briefing?" asked Amanda.

Xander hesitated as he studied Amanda.

"You are worrying me, boss," said Amanda as she began to feel a little uncomfortable with his scrutiny.

"Miri, can you soundproof the room?" asked Xander.

Miri hesitated then nodded, raising her ring she gestured, and a purple bubble surrounded the three of them.

"Amanda, do you remember the Devon protocols?" asked Xander.

Amanda nodded looking confused before her eyes widened, "Really Xan?"

Xander looked more worried as he nodded, "Maybe, we don't know, and without a magic user we may not be able to find out until it's too late."

Miri sighed, "Sorry, but I'm really lost here."

"Possession by a demonic entity can't always be easily detected or countered. There are some powerful ones that can move between hosts in the blink of an eye. Even worse, they are often tough to spot. Take Vampires, when someone is turned their soul moves on, and a demonic entity takes possession. It thinks it is still the victim, it has the victims' memories and skills. What it doesn't have is any sort of humanity. It's a killer, through and through almost without exception," explained Xander.

"And they are pretty strong too, stronger than most normal people," added Amanda.

"True, the good thing is that there are ways to spot a Vampire, just as there are ways to spot many other demons and spirits. Unfortunately, there are some that are so good at hiding that they can easily escape detection. We encountered one called an Umar. It somehow managed to take over a Slayer and then a powerful Wicca. As a result of that disaster, the Devon coven created a series of wards that they would use to protect coven members and their allies. They work, but they are not easy to create or power. Without similar defences how would we know if a member of the league is compromised?" asked Xander.

Miri frowned, "But our rings detected that the brainwaves were non-human. Wouldn't that work?'

Xander shrugged, "Would you bet your life on that?"

"What about a mind reader, like M'gann or her uncle?" asked Amanda.

"What if they are the ones compromised?"

Both Miri and Amanda looked worried as they considered Xander's question.

Xander sighed, "Yeah, my point exactly. We need a plan."

Amanda gestured back at the door, "We should tell the others after we scan them."

"I agree with Xander, they would be helpful if we need to fight this spirit again," added Miri.

Xander sighed, "Fine, then let's check them."

oOoOo

Red Tornado was the last to be checked and given the all clear.

"Spill, we all spirit free?" asked Kid Flash.

"As far as we can tell," replied Xander.

"Would Green Lantern be able to replicate your test?" asked Red Tornado.

"Yes, he would," confirmed Miri.

"Then it would be wise for me to notify the Watchtower of this threat. You did well to inform us," said Red Tornado as he moved toward the door. "I will return once the others have been briefed."

Artemis sat down on one of the sofas and sighed, "How do we deal with a being like this?"

"Atlantean magic might work, but I have little experience with such adversaries," said Aqualad.

"Zatara kicked its butt, so magic should work, right?" asked Kid Flash.

"Maybe," admitted Robin. "I'll check the records to see if the League has anything that might help. I know it has dealt with things like Gentleman Ghost."

Miss Martian looked around the group, her concern evident to all of them. "What if this spirit jumped into a civilian? We can't check everyone that was in town."

"Perhaps if we can find a way to track it," mused Robin.

"We don't even know what it wanted," added Superboy.

Xander grimaced, "Your right…crap. I mean we have no idea what it wants."

"You said he seemed focused on you three. Are you sure about that?" asked Robin.

"Well, he did blast Jade into the wall…then went after us, damn," Xander looked grim as he considered. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Artemis reacted when he called Cheshire, Jade.

Artemis paled and then her eyes narrowed. How did Xander know her sister's name? Was this some alternate dimension thing?

"We need to find out, we can't have this entity targeting members of our team," Robin announced. "Let's research and see what we can find out."

"What if this is about the prophecy?" asked Xander as he turned to Miri. "Perhaps, we should ask one of the Green Lanterns or Ganthet."

Miri considered, "My Queen might also know more."

Amanda, who had been listening along, froze, "Sara!" Without pausing she willed her uniform on and took off running toward the door.

Xander swore under his breath and called out, "Amanda."

However, she had already disappeared out the door.

oOoOo

Amanda, in full Star Sapphire attire, took to the air the minute she cleared the doors of Mount Justice.

Once she was airborne, she called on her ring's powers, "Ring locate Sara Matthews."

There were a few moments pause before the ring replied, "Sara Matthews located."

Amanda now had a destination, and so she didn't waste any more time. Turning toward town, she went to full speed.

oOoOo

The Matthews' home was several streets back from the water. As she flew closer to what was, apparently the residential section of Happy Harbour. She slowed almost to a hover.

Studying the house, she was about to use her ring again when the back door opened, and Sara walked out carrying a trash bag to the bin.

The pure relief she felt at seeing Sara faded, replaced by concern that she might be targeted by the entity. Raising her ring, she pointed at Sara, "Scan Sara to make sure she's human and her brainwave thingy is normal."

"Subject shows only normal human brainwaves," reported her ring.

Relieved she hesitated, unsure how to proceed when Sara suddenly looked up and froze.

Amanda descended and landed a few steps away.

Sara took a step forward and stopped, "Amanda…I hadn't expected to see you."

"I, ah, I wanted to check that you were okay, after today," said Amanda.

Sara studied Amanda's face, looking for something. After a few seconds she smiled, "I'm good, I was a bit shocked, well with everything but I'm fine."

"That's good I was worried," explained Amanda as she stared into Sara's eyes, trying to determine if she was truly okay.

"Do you want to, um come in or something?" asked Sara.

"I…sure…" Amanda trailed off as the door to the house opened, and an older man walked out.

"Sara you forgot the…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Amanda in her Star Sapphire uniform.

"I…I what?"

Sara shot Amanda a look, "Dad, this is Amanda. Maybe we should go inside?"

"You, you're the one that saved Sara," said Sara's father.

Amanda nodded, "Yes I am sir, um maybe Sara's right. We should go inside while I explain."

"I think that's a very good idea," said Xander as he and Miri landed beside Amanda.

oOoOo

"Okay, so you three are Star Sapphires," Scott Matthews, Sara's father, said as he looked back and forth between his daughter and the three costumed superheroes sitting in his kitchen. "Which are love based versions of Green Lanterns."

Miri smiled, "Well, we think of them as willpower-based versions of Star Sapphires, but you are on the right track."

Amanda looked both pleased and worried at the fact that Sara had a tight grip on her hand.

Scott nodded and turned to look at his daughter, "Well, you don't do things by half, do you freckles."

Sara shot her father a dirty look and muttered, "I hate that nickname, Dad."

Xander cleared his throat, "While things might have been handled a little differently, Amanda was right to warn Sara and yourself. We don't know what this entity was after and that is reason enough to warn you both."

Scott grimaced, "Should we move somewhere else, a hotel or something?"

"I don't know," admitted Miri. "It might be the safest thing to do."

"I could stay here and protect them," offered Amanda.

Miri nodded, "Having someone here is an option. Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to discuss it before Amanda took it upon herself to come and check on you."

Sara gave Amanda's hand a supportive squeeze, "Thanks Amanda."

Miri gave both girls a gentle smile, "I'm not criticising your decision Amanda, just the timing."

Amanda nodded, accepting Miri's feedback.

"What should we do?" asked Scott.

"We contact the Justice League," said Xander. "Then we work out how we do this." He pulled out a compact communicator and opened it before bringing it to his ear. "Hello, Red Tornado. Yes, we found her do we have a solution?"

Amanda watched Xander with some trepidation as he held his conversation.

"…okay, sure I'll organise things at this end…I will let you know, thanks." Xander shut the communicator and slipped it back into his pocket. "The League is continuing its investigation into the entity. We will be staying here, for now, if that is okay with you Mister Matthews?"

Scott nodded, "I think I can find beds for everyone."

Miri smiled as she shook her head, "Oh we won't be needing beds. We'll be on watch tonight until the Justice League can come up with a solution or some workable defences."

Xander and Miri didn't make a big deal about Amanda spending a great deal of time talking to Sara. Thankfully, they didn't experience anything untoward overnight, and in the early morning, Zatara arrived alongside Black Canary.

"I will set up wards that should make it very difficult for anything with ill intent to cross," explained Zatara. "Obviously this is a short-term solution."

"So," continued Black Canary, "We will also be providing you with these." She held out to silver chains. Each bore what looked to be a silver coin. "I got these from John Constantine. They will protect you from possession when you are out of the house."

"I don't know how to thank you," said a relieved looking Scott.

"No thanks needed," replied Black Canary. "Although they are appreciated. We will be in contact once we have dealt with the entity. Miri, Xander, Amanda, there is a briefing scheduled at ten. Given your involvement, we thought that it would be wise to include you."

Miri accepted the invitation with a nod, "Thank you, we will be there."

While this was going on Amanda and Sara were talking quietly in the corner. Eventually, Xander and Miri shared an amused look, and Xander walked over and let Amanda know they were leaving.

As they flew back to Mount Justice, Miri and Xander left Amanda to her thoughts. Only when they landed did Miri pull Amanda aside.

Miri lay a gentle hand on Amanda's shoulder, "Amanda, before we go in, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Amanda nodded, looking resigned to a tongue-lashing. Instead, Miri simply led her toward a bench beneath a willow tree.

"I understand why you reacted as you did. I won't criticise you for it. But I do want to talk to you about what you could have done better," said Miri as she sat and gestured for Amanda to sit.

"So, what could you have done better?" asked Miri as Amanda sat beside her.

Amanda, surprised at Miri's approach, paused and considered before she answered. "I should have waited and gone in with back up."

"True," said Miri.

"I was trained to be smarter," admitted Amanda. "Xander will kick my butt, won't he?"

Miri laughed, "I doubt it. As for your training, it can be hard to think strategically when the heart is involved. As a Star Sapphire, we are the protectors of love. We encourage and protect it so that it can grow and spread. That does not mean that we act recklessly or without thought. Yes, you should have waited. You are a part of a team. In your fear, you forgot that. Thankfully, there were no dire consequences this time."

Amanda nodded, "I understand."

Miri smiled, "Good, now let's get to this briefing."

oOoOo

Tibet – League of Shadows Base

Ra's al Ghul paused and laid the scroll he was studying down on his desk. His finely tuned senses were warning him of danger, but he could see nothing amiss.

Frowning, he touched a part of his desk and a warding spell activated. It was designed by a long-dead sect of Eastern Mystics and acted as the penultimate protection against magic and the supernatural as well as a trap for such creatures.

A tracing of red lines appeared and surrounded Ra's al Ghul's desk and elsewhere in the ancient building an alarm sounded.

"Ah, a challenge then," said the Master Assassin as he sat, alert but seemingly relaxed. "My ward has detected you, but somehow you have managed to remain invisible…or is that incorporeal?"

The red lines flashed again.

Whatever was testing his ward seemed undeterred by the defences built into the ward but at the same time unable to bypass them.

"Quite ingenious I'm told," said Ra's al Ghul. "A masterpiece of warding. They are also unique in another way. They drain off your power, even as you test them."

The ward lines flashed again. This time they stayed lit up for nearly a minute.

Ra's al Ghul smirked and was about to comment on the ineffectual attack when his study door opened.

Ubu looked in to the room, but didn't enter, "Master?"

"Summon one of the Mystics," ordered Ra's al Ghul.

"Yes…" Ubu trailed off, and his eyes flashed.

Ra's al Ghul needed no more warning than that. He was already moving.

Ubu's hand went to his shoulder holster, his handgun cleared its holster as Ra's thrown blade took him in the right eye.

His faithful bodyguard staggered one step forward and then succumbed to death.

Unmoved the Master of the League of Shadows watched and waited. Ubu's death while only temporary was an annoyance. Far more worrying was the spirit that had somehow defeated his most powerful mystic defences. For it to even make it to his private rooms was a feat, to be able to possess Ubu in the presence of such defences was shocking.

Just as worrying were what it wanted and where it was now.

oOoOo

Ra's al Ghul was right to be concerned, but his precautions and counters would come far too late to stop the departing spirit.

oOoOo

The Deceiver was seeking a host, a powerful host and while his own abilities were well able to compensate for many potential weaknesses. He was faced with powerful enemies. His possession of the Wizard had led him to the League of Shadows. Unfortunately, while powerful as a group there were few among their number that had the power to overwhelm his master's enemies.

Still, the venture was not a complete loss, thanks to the knowledge of those he had used he now had a great deal of information about those beings that might suit his needs.

oOoOo

Kahndaq

Black Adam was a powerful being, more than a match for nearly any foe and even the mightiest could but claim to be his equal. Therefore, it was with a great deal of frustrated annoyance that he left his palace to deal with an unwelcome intruder. His people had reported the presence of Superman. A studied insult given the agreement he had with his old allies, now sometimes enemies in the Justice League.

As he approached the Man of Steel's supposed location, he could easily see the trail of destruction that he had been warned of. Slowing he studied the dusty landscape, looking for his foe. More likely foes, as Superman alone, would be unlikely to cause such destruction. Whatever villain he was fighting would feel his wrath for flaunting his borders.

There, lying amid the ruins of a shattered school were the familiar colours of Superman.

Descending, Black Adam prepared for the upcoming confrontation. Only to slow as the dust and sand cleared. Thrashing amid the rubble was something he had not expected. Bizarro, the twisted copy of Superman, screamed and rolled as if fighting an invisible foe.

Black Adam hesitated, something was wrong with the scene. He felt a strong strike, a probe of his mental shielding.

Bizarro was suddenly still before it slowly stood.

"What is your purpose here?" demanded Black Adam. "Why have you possessed this…defective?"

Bizarro or whatever possessed him seemingly chose to ignore him. A moment later, he rocketed skyward, disappearing into the cloudless sky.

Black Adam was about to follow when he heard the calls for help amid the rubble. The situation with Bizarro and the entity possessing him was odd and would require a response, but his people, trapped in the fallen building were a priority.

oOoOo

The Deceiver had easily taken control of the brute. Its powers were impressive and while it's lack of mental capacity hindered it that was not the case now.

The being that arrived was very powerful and resistant to possession, so he fled. It would make its host rest and recover and then it would remove those that would stop it from freeing its master.

oOoOo

The Watch Tower

"Incoming," warned the Flash.

Green Arrow looked up from the large holographic map, "Who is it?"

The Flash expanded the image and brought it up on the main screen.

Green Arrow sucked a breath in between his teeth, "Get the heavy hitters up here now."

oOoOo

Black Adam arrived at the Justice Leagues Watchtower and hovered, arms crossed a hundred metres from the station, knowing full well that they would soon respond.

"Teth-Adam, it has been some time," said the Martian Manhunter as he approached. "I assume you are not here to engage the League?"

"I am not, although I have a complaint to lay at your feet." Black Adam replied mentally.

"Then, perhaps we should address the rest of the League," replied the Martian Manhunter with a gesture toward the airlock.

Black Adam raised an amused eyebrow at the 'welcoming party'. The big hitters were clearly meant to intimidate him. A pity that such a ruse was doomed to failure.

He nodded to Superman and Wonder Woman, and he pointedly ignored Captain Marvel, the tool of Shazam.

Superman gave a polite nod, "Adam."

"Kal-El, it is you that I am seeking out. The monstrosity, Bizarro has attacked my lands, my people. I know that it does not work with the league so I am informing you so that you can deal with him and the entity possessing the beast. Do so, and we have no further quarrel. Fail to do so, and I will do it myself."

"What was controlling Bizarro and why did he attack Kahndaq?" asked Wonder Woman.

Black Adam shrugged, "I neither know nor care but in doing so he has broken my laws and so in deference to our treaty, I have informed you."

Superman stepped forward, "Hold Adam, you say Bizarro was possessed. How did you know?"

"When I confronted him, I sensed the entity. Naturally, it fled rather than face me," explained Black Adam.

"Could it be the same entity?" asked Wonder Woman.

Black Adam raised an eyebrow, "Of what do you speak? Do you know of this entity?"

"That is a long story and one that is not entirely my story to tell," explained Superman.

oOoOo

Ganthet explained about the prophecy as Black Adam sat, relaxed listening. When the Guardian had finished speaking, he turned to study Xander and Amanda.

"An intriguing story," acknowledged Black Adam. "I have not heard of these entities, but such horrors must be faced and defeated. I can sense the chaos magic around you Alexander Harris…and the primal spirit bound to you. If you need me, I will come, to protect my people." He stood as if to leave when Xander stepped forward.

Xander cleared his throat, "Sir, I would suggest that you find Felix Faust. He holds the key to Isis, but he is not be trusted…he will betray you both by trying to control her."

Black Adam froze and locked eyes with Xander.

"How do you know this?" demanded Black Adam.

"I checked, I know what it is like to lose someone you love. In my world, I thought what happened to you and Isis was wrong. So, when the JLA computers said she died, and how…well now is a good time to pass it on," Xander glanced at Miri. "After all love is eternal."

A strange expression appeared on Black Adam's face, a look of longing that was replaced by determination. "I thank you, Star Sapphire. When the time comes, Teth-Adam will fight by your side."

Black Adam nodded to the others, less contemptuously this time and walked away. After a moment Superman and Captain Marvel followed.

As the door closed, Wonder Woman turned to Xander. "That went surprisingly well, but I must ask why you told him that."

"Because it's true, Love is eternal. And Black Adam was screwed over, majorly. He made some mistakes, and he paid for them. If this universe matched the history, I know he ends up more an antihero than a villain anyway. Isis will help with that, she's powerful in her own right, and she is a good influence on him," explained Xander.

"And Faust's role in this?"

"He helps resurrect Isis but only to steal power for himself. He's a scum bag and if I'm right Black Adam is going to be a karmic force. I'm fairly sure Isis will stop Adam killing him."

"Pity," muttered Amanda.

"He's gone," reported Superman as he and Captain Marvel re-entered the room. "What was all that about?"

Xander explained Black Adam's plans to resurrect Isis and how Faust only wanted power.

"He'll kill Faust," said Captain Marvel.

Xander shook his head, "Doubt it. So what's the plan with Bizarro?"

Superman frowned, "We'll deal with Bizarro."

oOoOo

Mount Justice

Back in Xander's room, Amanda and Miri sat on the bed as Xander paced, back and forth.

Eventually, he stopped pacing, "We're being cut out of the investigation."

Miri nodded, "I suspected that we might face this. The Star Sapphires are not fully trusted, and they view you both as unknowns. The team here is a good example of how the League operate. They are supervised and assessed, despite what they are told they are not full members of the Justice League."

"You didn't say anything," accused Amanda.

Miri shrugged, "It suited our purposes and gave us time to train and prepare. Unfortunately, our presence seems to have attracted enemies, here to us."

Amanda nodded unhappily, "I don't want Sara, her father or anyone else put at risk because things are after our heads."

"Then perhaps we should consult my Queen directly. She may have uncovered more about the nature of our enemies," suggested Miri.

oOoOo

Zamaron

Artemis and Aphrodite stepped from the pink tinted doorway into what looked like a finely appointed, if alien bedroom.

"Very nice, stylish," commented Aphrodite.

Queen Aga'po spun around in shock.

"We come in peace Queen Aga'po of Zamaron, mistress of the Star Sapphires," said Artemis.

Aga'po hesitated, there was something familiar about one of the apparently human women. With an audible gasp, she stepped back, "You!"

Aphrodite grinned, "You know I never apologised to you for that. You startled me, I didn't actually mean to spill that on you."

"I…I spent days, days like that!" shrieked Aga'po. "I'm not even one of your people!"

Artemis looked at her sister goddess curiously, "What did you do?"

Aphrodite sighed, "I was checking out the Star Sapphires after all they had, at the time been giving some people a lot of grief. I was studying the Queen when she somehow sensed me and, well I spilt some of the nectar on her."

Artemis grew wide-eyed and then burst out laughing.

Aga'po stiffened as Aphrodite stepped toward the Queen, "Look, it was an accident, and I truly am sorry. I probably should have apologised when it happened."

"I had to swear those two guards to secrecy… I couldn't sit down for two days!"

Artemis wasn't helping as she snickered in the corner.

"We are here because of the prophecy," announced Aphrodite who had shifted from contrite to deadly serious.

Aga'po stiffened and then took a deep breath, calming herself, "Why?"

"Because once the Nameless is released, we will all need to work together or everything will be destroyed," answered Aphrodite. "The Nameless God is known to the gods of Olympus. By another name, that has been purged from our memories. It was a precursor of the old Gods and was sealed away, trapped until it could be released and destroyed. The old Gods had foreseen its demise, in the far distant future. The prophecy given to you by the Hidden Seers of Xoth speaks of the Whisperer in the Darkness and of the arrival of the Outsider who is both the key to the prison and the doom of the Whisperer. The prophecy we hold is from a seer known as Agamedes the Insane."

Aga'po was listening intently now, her anger at the Goddesses antics forgotten.

"When the chosen outsider appears as both key and sword

Combined by chaos, they shall be cleaved

This shall mark the freeing of the darkness

Love is their strength, their weapon and hope

Two shall become four and be bound ever more

The Darkness will rise in whispers of hate

Shadows and lies its soldiers unknowing

Its vanguard will be the twisted serpent

Unseen it will usurp the daughter of shadows

If Chosen should falter then love will be first, and hope shall be last

And the bright day shall pass to blackest night."

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose as she finished reciting the prophecy, "He was a smelly, illiterate madman but, as far as we know, no prophecy he spoke of has failed to come to pass."

Artemis shrugged, "Madman or not it sounds like recent events, does it not?"

Aga'po nodded, "It does, and it matches many of the points in the Seers prophecy. Why have you shared this with me now?"

"Besides the obvious danger to us all you mean," replied Artemis.

Aphrodite gestured, and the image of a black ring appeared, "The Black Lantern ring, death and a symbol of hatred of the living. I know you know the secret prophecy of the Guardians. A face of metal and flesh shall speak of the secrets of the 52. Fear will rise. Willpower will gather. And a wave of light will unleash the truth behind the power of the ring. The Blackest Night Prophecy as it was given by Qull of the Five Inversions. When the enemies of the Guardians of the Universe would rise up against them and destroy their great work. If the Nameless is not stopped the Blackest Night will soon beset those that serve the spectrum, and it will mark the beginning of the end of everything."

"How do you know this?" whispered Aga'po.

Aphrodite looked saddened for a moment before answering, "I discovered the prophecy millennia ago. It was hidden away by Zeus. He fears, rightly that we would be unable to stop the nameless and he sought other ways to stop the prophecy. I, however, began planning, Artemis joined me, and we began to plan how we would help."

"We must warn the others," said Aga'po.

"Yes, you must and while you do so Artemis and I shall see to our champions," said Aphrodite as she waved her hand, forming a portal. "Can we count on you Queen Apa'po?"

"Yes, you can My Lady."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – In Sapphire Light

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time:

"How do you know this?" whispered Aga'po.

Aphrodite looked saddened for a moment before answering, "I discovered the prophecy millennia ago. It was hidden away by Zeus. He fears, rightly that we would be unable to stop the nameless and he sought other ways to stop the prophecy. I, however, began planning, Artemis joined me, and we began to plan how we would help."

"We must warn the others," said Aga'po.

"Yes, you must and while you do so Artemis and I shall see to our champions," said Aphrodite as she waved her hand, forming a portal. "Can we count on you Queen Apa'po?"

"Yes, you can My Lady."

oOoOo

The Watchtower – Cafeteria

Clark smiled as he watched Xander smiling and joking with his fellow Star Sapphires. The young man appeared to be adapting well to his situation.

Sadly, Clark feared that the next conversation was likely to put a dent in his good mood.

Xander looked up to see Superman approaching and waved, then warned his companions.

"Do you mind if I interrupt your lunch?" asked Clark.

"Not at all," replied Xander with a smile. "Pull up a seat."

Clark pulled a chair out and sat, "Thank you."

"What can we do for you Superman?" asked Amanda with a smile of her own.

"Given the recent situation with Black Adam, the League wants to know if you would be willing to share some of the possibilities you may be aware of," explained Clark.

Xander's smile faded slightly, "I can understand why you are asking."

"But," prompted Clark.

Xander locked eyes with Superman, "I've watched enough science fiction to know that there is a risk in knowing too much. What if I tell you something but changing it makes it worse? What if my memories of events are wrong? Canon in comics changed, hell your backstory changed a few times. What if I make things worse?"

Clark frowned, "I can see why you would be concerned. However, we feel that the risk…"

Xander sighed and raised his hand, "I respect your position Superman, but I won't be telling you everything. I will, however, make a list of events and people where intervention might be possible."

"Alexander, lives could be saved," argued Clark.

"And lives could be lost because of changes I cause," countered Xander.

Clark sighed, "I see, you make a compelling argument Alexander. What information you choose to share will be welcome."

Xander grinned ruefully, "Batman will be peeved, won't he?"

Clark had to smile, his friend was often misunderstood. "You might be surprised."

oOoOo

Watchtower Monitoring Control Room

Batman didn't turn away from the monitor he was facing as Superman entered. "He said no, didn't he Clark."

It was not a question, not really anyway. Still, Superman answered him, "No, he made the same argument you did Bruce."

"He's had to make hard choices before. His apparent youth aside, he has clearly thought this through. He was right to warn Black Adam about Isis and Faust. I shudder to imagine what Adam would do if those events had actually happened."

"According to Alexander they may still," warned Superman.

Batman finally turned to look at his colleague. "Perhaps, but I doubt it. I certainly would not want to be Faust right now."

oOoOo

League of Shadows Base – Southern China

Ra's al Ghul considered the report the Guild's most senior mystic had just delivered. All the while staring at the elderly man standing patiently before him.

"You are sure?" asked Ra's al Ghul.

"Yes Master," replied the Monk.

Ra's al Ghul waved the Monk away, ignoring his departure as he considered what the revelations could do to his plans.

Ubu's trip to the Lazarus Pit had failed to revive his faithful servant and Ra's had demanded answers. The entity that had invaded his sanctum had been powerful. Powerful enough to defeat the finest wards known to man and that made it a threat to his plans. The effect of its corrupting influence on Ubu had alarmed the Mystics in his employ to the extent that they had wanted to destroy the body immediately.

Sadly, the Monks and the powerful mystics they supplied had only been able to tell him what it was not…it was not of terrestrial origin and it was old and powerful. He had initially suspected that it might be connected to Klarion or one of the magic users associated with the Light, but that hypothesis did not hold up under scrutiny. Klarion and his ilk might be dangerous and unpredictable, but they were not fools. Not when matters were going so well.

A report from his vast information network had raised more questions. Why had the Wizard turned on Cheshire? Now that the presence of a possessing spirit had been exposed, it made more sense but still left a great many unanswered questions. It was vexing, not knowing who, or perhaps what, the spirit was after.

"Father?" questioned Talia al Ghul from the doorway.

"Yes, Daughter?"

"Your guest has arrived."

"Send him in and tell my pilots that we will be departing shortly," instructed Ra's.

"Yes Father," acknowledged Talia as she held the door open allowing two armed men to escort in their 'guest'.

"Can't say that I'm pleased to be here Ra's," said Klarion as he looked around the room. "Lovely, very dark lord."

"You may go," Ra's instructed his guards, ignoring Klarion's comment.

Talia and the escorts left, shutting the door behind them.

"I have…questions," said Ra's as he gestured toward a seat.

Klarion sat and his familiar Teekl jumped into his lap, "What do you want?"

Ra's explained about the attack on his stronghold.

Klarion sat silently, thinking through the Ra's description of events. "You've got a problem then. I've seen the work your people do…not that I'll ever admit it to anyone else, but they are good. For something to blow through them…" He trailed off as Ra's sat forward. "There are a few meta's about that could do what you are describing. Maybe five mystics that could do it, me of course. Trouble is that they leave mystical fingerprints. They're calling card if you like. Your mystics would be able to sense that. So, that means we are looking at a different magnitude of being."

"Are you able to identify this one?" asked Ra's.

Klarion smirked, as he stroked Teekl, "Not yet."

Ra's frowned, unimpressed with the magic user's overconfidence. "It cannot be allowed to interfere with our long-term plans. The Light has supported your efforts and now requires your…assistance. This entity must either serve our purposes or be destroyed."

Klarion rolled his eyes, "I said I will deal with it."

"See that you do."

oOoOo

Klarion stood in the centre of his meticulously drawn circle of protection. That sat amid a larger circle of runes that served as the 'teeth' of the trap he had set. Normally, he would not have gone to such lengths but the entity he had been tracking had proven rather resilient and difficult to pin down.

For a being that was empowered by chaos, it galled him to resort to such ho-hum techniques. He had been forced into hours of boring work. Still, he had managed to track it and its host. Admittedly, its choice of host was a concern, a minor concern, but it had necessitated some precautions.

Raising his hands, he began to chant. Focusing his spell on the host rather than the possessing spirit. Whatever protection the being had; it was powerful enough to cause him to expend a great deal of power. Indeed, Klarion soon found himself having to push himself far harder than he had anticipated.

Then suddenly the wards activated and a misshapen figure, dressed in the remains of a very familiar costume appeared before slumping to the ground. Rising up from the crumpled figure was a shadowy, indistinct form. Vaguely humanoid, it seemed to look around before focusing on Klarion. It drifted closer to Klarion's circle but paused as the runes flashed with a sickly red light.

"Well, well, well and what are you?" muttered Klarion.

He was about to try and interrogate the spirit when all the runes flashed again…and again. Frowning he poured power into the runic circle. For a moment he thought it had worked then the runes began flashing as the captured spirit began fighting its containment.

Gritting his teeth, Klarion poured more power into his trap.

To his horror, his protections began to collapse.

Klarion was not an idiot. The entity battering down the wall of his mystical trap was not a simple dark spirit or demonic entity. Its nature was entirely different and clearly much more dangerous. In fact, it potentially had the capacity to really cause him problems. Retreat was now looking like the best option.

With a final burst of power sent surging through his runes he grabbed his familiar Teekl and teleported out

A few minutes later Bizarro left the burning ruins of the League of Shadow's base behind.

oOoOo

Zatara grimaced, as he felt another mystical power surge from somewhere on Earth. In fact, it was powerful enough to have been picked up by the energy sensors. Then almost immediately he saw an alert from the Mount Justice scanners. Turning to the monitors, he quickly ran through the feeds until he identified two figures walking toward the guest quarters.

His hand had reached the alarm controls when he got a good look at the two women.

"Oh, this is not going to end well."

oOoOo

Artemis and Aphrodite stepped out of the pink portal into a deserted corridor on beneath Mount Justice.

Artemis looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Did you miss?"

Aphrodite giggled, "No, I just thought that popping straight into their room might be an issue."

"Ah, a fair point," replied Artemis.

Aphrodite softly knocked on the door and stepped back to stand next to Artemis.

"Hold on," called out a male voice.

oOoOo

Xander's Room Mount Justice

Amanda, Miri and Xander were talking through a training scenario when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Xander before raising his voice. "Hold on."

Xander jumped off the bed and walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was confronted with two oddly dressed, stunningly beautiful women.

"Um…hello?" was all that a suddenly tongue tired Xander could manage.

"Greetings my Champions," said the blonde with a beaming smile. "I am Aphrodite, and this is my sister Artemis."

"Er…" was Xander's eloquent reply.

Aphrodite's smile widened, "I was wondering if my sister and I could have a quick word. It's quite important."

The other woman snorted and stepped forward, shooting her 'sister' an exasperated look. "How about you dial back the aura a bit Dite?"

Miri and Amanda appeared behind Xander to stare curiously at the two women.

"What's going on?" asked Amanda.

"Hail and well meet Slayer," said Artemis with a polite nod toward Amanda. "I have been watching since your arrival in this dimension in the hope of meeting you."

"You what…who are you?" asked Amanda.

"And more importantly why are you here?" asked Wonder Woman as she appeared in the corridor accompanied by Superman and the Martian Manhunter.

"Diana," greeted Artemis in a calm voice as she studied the three newcomers.

Aphrodite however almost squealed with delight on spotting the Amazon princess. "Diana…how delightful!"

Wonder Woman dropped to one knee, "Divine Ones."

Superman and the Martian Manhunter exchanged a glance before both bowed their heads respectfully.

"No need for formality Diana," Aphrodite's voice lowered in volume to a near whisper. "We are here unofficially."

Wonder Woman rose to her feet, "I am confused, My Lady."

Artemis gestured toward Amanda, Miri and Xander, "Amanda and Alexander have caused a great deal of chaos among the Gods. The prophecy of the Nameless is known to us, although you may not have heard it."

"Um excuse my…er your majesty," said Amanda as she looked at the five figures outside Xander's door.

"Just Artemis will do Slayer," replied Artemis. "Even though you may hold the favour of Aphrodite your skills are more suited to one of my chosen."

"Hey, no poaching!" complained Aphrodite. "Both, no all three of them serve love so they come under my sphere of influence. They serve an aspect of me!"

"Say what now?" replied Amanda as her eyes narrowed.

"What is going on Diana?" asked Superman.

Artemis whistled, loudly.

"Alright, everyone be quiet for a few moments and I'll explain. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and this is Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. We are here to assist Alexander and Amanda."

"Assist, how?" asked Amanda.

Aphrodite looked slightly taken back by the question, but Artemis smiled. "We know more of its nature than any mortal and if you want to win then you need to know what you are facing."

"Perhaps we should move this discussion out of the hallway?" suggested the Martian Manhunter.

oOoOo

"What is the Nameless?" asked Superman. "Even the Guardians would only share speculation as to its nature."

"It is a primordial evil…an entity that predates the Gods. Eventually, the Elder Gods banded together to imprison the Whisper in the Darkness, the Nameless. Defeating it was impossible thanks to its nature. It exists out of phase with this universe and is intangible save for the most powerful magic imaginable," explained Artemis.

Xander winced, "This sounds depressingly familiar."

"You are referring to the entity known as the First," said Aphrodite. "From what I have discovered the First was a similar entity."

"An Entity we barely managed to stop…" said Xander. "It had a flunky, called Caleb who was a match for our big hitter."

"But you still defeated it," replied Artemis.

"Hold on the First was like an uber Big Bad," said Amanda. "Me and Xander rock but this is kind of out of our league."

"Perhaps, but we are sure you are the ones mentioned in the prophecy regarding the defeat of the Nameless," replied Aphrodite. "It names an outsider, a chosen one who will be the one that sees. This outsider is the key to its prison and the means to destroy it."

"Well, there's your problem," said Xander. "I was called the One that See's by our versions minion Caleb, but I was never one of the Chosen. Which is another name for the Slayers."

"Me," said Amanda.

"The magic that temporarily combined you may have been unexpected, but the fact remains that you are the ones mentioned in the prophecy. Because right now a powerful minion of the Nameless, called the Deceiver is here on Earth," explained Artemis.

"No doubt trying to subvert the prophecy by killing you," added Aphrodite.

"Can you tell us how to track this Deceiver?" asked Superman.

Artemis nodded, looking pensive, "Yes…maybe, it is easier to track when it has taken over a host. If it is in its spirit form it is almost impossible to track."

The Martian Manhunter cleared his throat, "Did the entity use Wizard as a host?"

"We believe so," confirmed Aphrodite.

"And it has another host now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes, it does, it has taken Bizarro," replied Aphrodite.

Xander grimaced, as did Superman.

"That is an unfortunate turn of events," said the Martian Manhunter.

"More than you might think. Bizarro fought back, but in the end, the Deceiver has gained full control of Bizarro," explained Aphrodite.

"We have beaten Bizarro before," said Diana.

"And now you have a millennia-old, evil entity with the powers of Bizarro," said Xander.

Superman sighed, "Well at least we now know what happened with Black Adam."

Diana frowned, "We must be cautious and prepare. If this entity is seeking to attack Alexander and Amanda because of the prophecy, then we must be prepared."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but fell silent when Artemis elbowed her.

"Even if you deal with Bizarro the entity itself is non-corporeal. Containing it will be troublesome," explained Artemis.

"That's where we come in!" exclaimed Aphrodite. "I believe that we can help your magic users contain the entity. Once it is contained, we can destroy it or at least imprison it somewhere it cannot do any harm."

Artemis continued on, "But to do that, we'll need to capture Bizarro and for that, I think we need to make sure that we have enough muscle on hand."

"I will ensure that the Justice League is prepared," said Diana.

"Good and we will make our own preparations," said Aphrodite with a nod to the Amazon and then a wink toward Xander. "We can't afford to have any champions sitting this one out."

oOoOo

Kahndaq

Black Adam studied the remains of his beloved Isis as he ran gentle fingers over her amulet. He had finally found Faust and from him recovered information about the amulet. Faust had obviously not done more than plan to steal the power of Isis. He had researched a ritual and begun tracking down the components he needed. Unfortunately, the slippery magic user had escaped before he could be suitably punished for his presumptuous plan.

Now he was left with a dilemma.

He had his wife's remains and the amulet that should restore her powers but his attempt to use a Lazarus Pit had failed. As had his subsequent attempts to find Faust and force him to reveal how to resurrect her.

In the aftermath of his beloved's death and his grief-fuelled rampage against the Justice League and all those that stood against him, he had burnt many bridges. Now, he could go to the Justice League for help but most of the organisation was morally opposed to resurrection, thanks to the many evildoers that used such techniques. He could swallow his pride and ask, for the sake of his beloved, but it was unlikely that the League would be sympathetic…. Adam's head swung around as he sensed something very powerful, very close by.

"Who dares…" his voice trailed off as a pink tinted doorway appeared in the solid stone wall.

Standing he prepared to do battle with whatever stepped out of the doorway to threaten his realm. Only to pause when two figures he recognised stepped through. The taller of the two rolled her eyes at his defensive stance, "Really Teth-Adam?"

Adam relaxed slightly, "Divine ones, may I inquire why you are here?"

He was being rather cautious. The Greek Gods were not his enemies, nor were they allies. He had barely interacted with most of them. Save for a few rare occasions where he had been allied with the Justice League. He had thought that they had mostly abandoned interaction with the 'lower' realms.

Aphrodite smiled sadly, "I believe that one of my champions warned you of Faust's plans for your beloved Isis."

Adam's eyebrow quirked upward, "You are speaking of Alexander the Star Sapphire? I did not know that you were allied with them."

"Strictly speaking, I am not but as they serve one of my divine aspects our alliance should not be too difficult to imagine," replied Aphrodite with a shrug.

Artemis quickly chimed in, "And Alexander's protégé Amanda is a hunter of vampires and other demonic breeds. In her home dimension, she is a chosen warrior and Alexander is her guide and trainer."

Adam nodded, "I see, honourable callings no matter their dimension. And love has its own power." His gaze shifted to the marble bier on which Isis lay.

"We have recently confirmed that Bizarro has been possessed and we think that this deceiver entity now has full control," explained Artemis.

Adam frowned as he considered their news, "A worrying turn of events but not totally unexpected. I will remain vigilant."

"Good," replied Artemis. "But that is not the only reason we are here. Your desire to revive Isis is something that we need to discuss."

"I will not abandon my quest," warned Adam with narrowed eyes.

Aphrodite shook her head, "You misunderstand our intent. Alexander and Amanda's arrival and his knowledge of potential futures have shined a light on certain injustices. The death of Isis was a tragedy and most importantly it was a mystical death."

"You point out what I already know divine one. She died of a magical disease. Such things are within the purview of the Gods and they chose not to act, despite my entreaties," replied Adam with clear bitterness and no small amount of anger in his voice. The Gods of Egypt could be capricious.

"The Egyptian Pantheon may be our sometimes allies, but I confess that I don't always understand the decisions they make," admitted Artemis.

Aphrodite's expression was stern as she stood tall, looking Adam in the eye, "Which is why we now chose to act. A dark time is fast approaching, and you are needed Teth-Adam, champion of Shazam."

Adam was about to reply when he became aware of a familiar presence behind him. Shocked to the core, he turned and saw his beloved sitting up.

Alive…she was alive.

"Isis," whispered Adam as he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Faust's ignorance regarding resurrection is staggering. The ritual he was going to use had so many flaws it was ludicrous," said Aphrodite with a sniff of disdain. "She would have had her…what?"

"Dite, it's time for us to go. Let them get reacquainted," said Artemis with a smile as she tugged on her friend's arm.

oOoOo

Mount Justice Training Room

Xander caught the water bottle thrown at him by Amanda and opened it before draining it in one long pull.

"Thanks," said Xander as he turned to look at their instructor.

"You are both coming along well," said Miri with a smile. "I would like you both to think about how you could mix up physical and ring attacks and defences. You both to tend to default to hand to hand and won't always work. Other than that, we are finished for this morning."

Amanda grinned as she opened her own bottle of water. "You and X headed out Miri?"

Miri nodded, "Yes, we have Carol's apartment for the weekend."

Amanda waggled her eyebrows, "Nice, play time hey?"

Miri laughed, "If he's a good boy. What about you, any plans?"

"Sara and I are going to the movies," replied Amanda.

Xander resisted the urge to point out the besotted expression that appeared on Amanda's face at the mention of Sara's name.

"Well have fun and remember to be careful. The bad guys don't respect dates. Speaking from experience here," cautioned Xander.

"Which is why they are the villains," added Miri.

"I bet other teens don't get lectures about supervillains," complained Amanda with an exaggerated pout.

"You might be surprised," said Artemis from the doorway to the training room. "Are you nearly finished? I can come back if you are still going."

"We are done for the day," said Miri.

"Great, I…" she trailed off as all their communicators sounded at the same time.

"Come on!" exclaimed Amanda. "It's Friday afternoon!"

oOoOo

The Watchtower

Batman studied Xander silently for nearly a minute before gesturing for him to sit.

"I think I understand why you've held back, but I would like to hear it from you."

Xander sighed, "There are a lot of things that don't quite match up. People that aren't quite the same. Events that clearly haven't taken place…how can I put this? it is like the major things seem the same. You are Batman, Superman is Superman, but other things are wildly different. I mean, events, people that I should be hearing about are not here. Part of that, I think, is because the comics retconned the DC universe…" He trailed off at the look on Batman's face. "Retcon, retrospective revision. Ah, so origin stories change, new heroes are introduced. It means that the timeline of events changes. In this reality, I can't say for sure what is going to happen or when. That being said, there are some big things and I mean big things that we need to try and avoid."

Batman nodded, having noted the 'we' in Alexander's explanation.

Xander shrugged, looking frustrated. "I'm not sure what to share, to be honest. The list I gave Superman are all the really important things."

"The Blackest Night," said Batman.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, that's a bad one."

"Ganthet and the Guardians are looking at it. He seemed to recognise a few of the names you supplied," explained Batman. "Any others I should be concerned about?"

"The light and the Injustice league," said Xander. "I put them on the list because if the Reach really exists, then Earth has some real problems on the horizon. Like Darkseid level badness. Even with the few changes I've made."

"You are referring to Black Adam," said Batman.

"He's a good example. In some of the stories I read, he's a villain in others an Anti-Hero. When I found out Isis had been killed, I knew I had a chance to turn him back to the side of good."

"And when he goes on another rampage?" asked Batman.

Xander shrugged, "Then we deal with it. Somehow I don't think Isis will let that happen." He paused considering before continuing. "The League needs to actually sit and talk to Black Adam. His take on evil is similar to the beliefs of warriors like Wonder Woman. Hell, his sense of right and wrong was developed way back when the world was a different place. When eye for an eye and live by the sword, die by the sword were a freaking fact of life. He was around before Urukagina's code before laws were made to be fair. It was about crime and punishment. Is it any wonder that he deals harshly with criminals?"

"That doesn't mean he can continue killing criminals and expect the civilized world to accept it," argued Batman.

"I agree, so why hasn't anyone sat down with him. I mean he does possess the Wisdom of Zehuti. Good old genius-level intellect and wisdom."

Batman's expression didn't change but he nodded, "I'll look into it." Then, to the surprise of Xander, his lips turned upward. "The law code of Urukagina?"

Xander grinned, "I like the history channel."

Batman accepted Xander's flippant answer without comment. Instead, he changed the topic, "Of course, I suggest that you and your companions take the opportunity to rest because I suspect that we may ask you to attend a meeting later today."

Once Xander had left a door slid open and Batgirl and Robin stepped into the room.

"What do you make of him?" Batman asked his protégés.

Robin looked thoughtful, "He's good at keeping secrets but from what I've seen he's trustworthy."

Batgirl shrugged, "I can understand not wanting to risk causing a catastrophe by trying to change the wrong thing or making things worse."

Batman replayed the conversation in his head and nodded, "Keep an eye on them during the meeting."

oOoOo

The Deceiver was growing frustrated as it attempted to find a way to destroy the anomalies that threatened its master. Despite the powers, it's host provided, it was still outnumbered and outgunned by the forces opposing it.

Divide and conquer…weaken them…bring their enemies against them

There were other paths to victory.

oOoOo

Oa

Ganthet set down the tome he was reading and managed to resist the almost overpowering urge to vomit. He and by extension the Guardians had initially dismissed much of the warning Alexander Harris had provided. Comic books, action heroes, movies…any such connection was clearly coincidental. This latest instalment supplied to the Justice League was far more detailed and disturbingly accurate. The fall of the Guardians and the shattering of the spectrum was not something he was going to dismiss. He had researched and amid the legends, myths and prophecies stored by the Guardians, he had found a reference to a prophecy that seemed to apply. Concerned, he dug further into the records and what he had found left him speechless.

There were records warning of the threat posed by Nekron. Only by chance had this universe managed to avoid a similar fate. The events that led up to the emotional spectrum being represented by ring bearers had thankfully evolved differently here. It was hard enough dealing with the Yellow Power Ring users, that there could be worse was worrying. 'Wait, there was something here,' thought Ganthet as he paged back through the tome.

There amid the earliest prophecies of Lum the mad, was a reference to the Dark God. He quickly read the entire section before putting the tome back down. The Dark God was destined to reawaken when the Chosen One and the One who sees appeared. Their arrival would firstly awaken the Dark God's servants. An event that would herald the death of love and will and the Opening of the Way.

"I have seen that wording before," whispered Ganthet. He quickly set aside several books and data pads until he found what he was after. It was an ancient book, which was reportedly from a dead world in Sector 0666. He had originally set it aside because it was not relevant. The text itself was a translation of fragments of an even older work. It claimed to be the words of a holy man and sage who had born witness to some of the events he had recorded.

And once Glorificus, The Beast, The Abomination, That Which Cannot Be Named was sent far from her seat of power…the triumvirate that ruled that hellish place was broken and battle began anew between Draconius the Endless and Severan the Shadowbinder.

Draconius the Endless prevailed and Severan knew that his fate would be akin to his 'sister'. In his desperation, he reached into the eternal darkness of the Well and released one of the sleepers.

It consumed all that was the Shadowbinder, The Fell Demon-God Draconius realised that it was growing powerful beyond all measure…the entire might of that hellish land managed to exile the new dark god to another dimension.

…the Dark God appeared and immediately sought to conquer all that was. The Gods and powers strived against it and managed; at great cost, to imprison it in a place akin to the deeper well...It sleeps and whispers evil into the darkness. Forever seeking to open the way.

Ganthet quickly made a copy of the relevant text and then summoned the Green Lantern on duty. He had a trip to make.

oOoOo

Watchtower

Xander was less than impressed that his time with Miri had been cut short by a meeting of the Justice League. That didn't mean that he didn't understand why it was important, it was just that the timing sucked.

"Don't worry my love I'll make it up to you," said Miri with a smile that left little opportunity to misconstrue her meaning.

"Is that a promise?" asked Xander.

"It is," she replied as she stepped into his arms to kiss him. "But now we are late meeting Amanda in the mess."

Xander embraced Miri and then sighed, "True, I wonder who will ask next?"

Miri leaned back and studied his face for a moment before answering. "I can understand their questions, even if I agree with you about being cautious."

"What will happen if I change too much?" asked Xander. That he would change things for the worse was his fear and thanks to their tether, Miri could feel his apprehension.

"I agree with your caution but by doing nothing, by not acting, you risk being indecisive. You can only do what you think is right my love. Warning Adam was the right thing to do. You are a Star Sapphire and that act alone should prove to my sisters that you understand the power of love."

"But there are so many things that might happen," argued Xander.

"You cannot control everything, Alexander Harris. Even the most powerful of heroes wish that they could have done more. Moreover, I am sure many of them second-guess themselves. My people had a saying, do not fear to be. You cannot save everyone. You cannot control everything. What you have knowledge of are possibilities, not certainties. Life is to be lived and part of that is doing the right thing, the best you can without self-recrimination."

Xander slowly nodded, "So, you are saying I have to do what I think is right?"

Miri tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips. "Exactly, now let's get this out of the way because I have some tricks I've heard about that I really want to try."

Xander took a moment to imagine what his stunningly beautiful lover might have in mind. Even without their connection, he could feel Miri's love and amusement. "Now that sounds like a plan!"

A knock on the door intruded on the moment.

Xander opened the door to see Wonder Woman and Superman standing in the corridor.

"Alexander, Miri the meeting of the League and our allies is about to begin. We have both active and inactive members coming in to discuss the threat this entity brings," explained Wonder Woman.

"Everyone?" asked Xander.

"Everyone that isn't otherwise occupied," replied Superman.

"What about Amanda?" asked Miri.

Wonder Woman smiled, "Black Canary is talking to her as we speak."

"What is the dress code?" asked Xander.

Superman's lips curved into a smile, "Come as a Star Sapphire. I really want to see a few people's expression when you do."

Xander grinned back while the two women simultaneously rolled their eyes.

oOoOo

'Okay, I never saw anything like this in the comics,' thought Xander as he followed Black Canary into the Watchtowers large meeting room with Amanda and Miri beside him.

It was hard not to stare at the literal who's who of DC comics!

As they sat down, many of the others were also taking their seats. Standing at the head of the table was Superman. "Please, if we could take our seats while we wait for the last of those we invited to arrive."

The conversation in the room started dying down. As it did Xander began constructing a mental list of who was in the room.

Superman

Supergirl a pretty blonde who looked…hmmm say Seventeen

The Martian Manhunter

Wonder Woman

Batman, sitting with Batgirl. With the red hair that was showing, it had to be Barbara Gordon. On his other side, Robin sat studying the others in the room. Xander had to wonder why he wasn't sitting with the rest of the young justice team.

Aquaman sat with his wife, Mera as they spoke to Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

Black Canary had taken a seat and was talking quietly with the Green Arrow and two women. One green haired and the other platinum blonde…they just had to be the international superheroes Fire and Ice.

Giovanni Zatara sat talking quietly with a blond woman. Her accent was English but otherwise, he had no idea who she was.

Cyborg was seated next to another African American Hero, thanks to his costume Xander knew it was Black Lightning.

The Atom was seated next to the Flash and Hal Jordan. Jordan was staring at the three Star Sapphires with a rather amused expression.

Then there was the rest of the young justice team. Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis. Kid Flash noticed Xander and gave him a friendly wave.

Next was a cat-themed, costumed figure. So maybe it was Wildcat, talking with Helena Bertinelli in her Huntress costume. Beside her was another cat-themed figure, this one in black leather with a matching mask, wow Catwoman!

Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate in his golden Helmet was talking with a dignified older man Xander didn't recognise. Although he heard Doctor Fate call him Jason. Could he be Jason Blood?

A bored looking man in a trench coat, who had to be John Constantine. He was glaring at the no smoking sign. Yeah, that was Constantine.

And there were still quite a few empty chairs.

"Who are all these people?" asked Amanda nervously.

Before Xander could answer, the door opened, and Captain Marvel led in two figures that brought most conversations to a halt, Black Adam and a woman that had to be Isis.

"Sorry we're late," said Captain Marvel with a faint smile. "At least we are not last, there was another group just behind us."

He was proven right as the door swung open again. This time it was Red Tornado leading the recognisable figures of the Question, Vixen, Mister Terrific and surprisingly the duo of Aphrodite and Artemis.

Surprised conversations started as many of those present stared at the newcomers. Black Adam ignored those in the room as he walked over to where the three Star Sapphire's sat, with a smiling Isis trailing behind him.

"Alexander my friend, I owe you a debt." Black Adam extended his hand and Xander stood to take Black Adam's hand. "Your intervention has seen Isis returned to me."

Xander smiled and shook his head, "I'm glad it worked but I can't take credit for what happened after I warned you."

Black Adam laughed, "I beg to differ my friend. Let me introduce you to my beloved, Isis."

Isis stepped forward and kissed Xander on the cheek, "I too owe you a great debt, Star Sapphire Alexander." She turned to Miri and Amanda and kissed both women on the cheek. "You must be Amanda and Miri. The divine Artemis and Aphrodite have shared some of your story. I would like to hear more."

Amanda blushed, "Ah…um, sure Your Majesty."

Isis smiled, "To you, I am Isis. You are friends."

"Indeed," agreed Black Adam. "I think that we will sit with you."

As Xander sat, with Black Adam by his side he noticed that he was receiving quite a few concerned looks.

"Well you lot are generating some gossip," said John Constantine with a smirk. "Now me, I'm loving the outfits…but I'm guessing there's more to what's going on here than tweaking the nose of our local green lanterns."

"I'm sure you will be filled in soon enough," replied Miri.

"Too right love. There's been a lot of whispers among those in my trade and while I don't usually run with the boy scouts, I think I need to know what the Bloody Hell is going on." Constantine glanced over at Zatara. "Zatara sent out a warning but facts were a bit thin on the ground. It has to be something if they are getting in everyone they can. I never thought I'd see Jason Blood or myself in the same room as all this lot."

A few more late arrivals appeared and hurried to find seats. Xander had no idea who most of them were, with the exception of Nightwing. Nightwing was clearly an example of how this universe diverged from the comics and cartoons. As his timeline did not seem to match the rest of the Bat-family.

Once everyone was seated, Superman stood. "Thank you all for coming. I know that some of you have questions. I would ask that you hold them until the end of the presentation."

The Martian Manhunter stood and concisely explained the current situation. As he spoke, Xander studied the others in the room. There were people in the room to whom the full story was either more than they had known, or it was totally new. When Xander, Miri and Amanda were introduced, Xander found himself under the intense scrutiny of those newcomers. Frankly, it was quite embarrassing, and he was feeling quite a bit of regret in choosing his rather tight Star Sapphire uniform. Beside him, Amanda was fidgeting nervously so he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

As the Martian Manhunter finished, there was silence for a few moments before several people began speaking. Before the room could be called to order the door swung open and a Green Lantern, this one clearly an alien, stepped in followed by Ganthet.

"My apologies for the interruption but I believe that I have uncovered some relevant information. The nature of our enemy."

Black Adam sat forward in his chair, "Which is?"

"Demonic, specifically it is a God from an alternate hellish dimension that was banished here by its own brethren when it grew too powerful. It was imprisoned and could only be freed from its prison if a specific sequence of events. From what I can find those events are coming to pass."

Xander frowned, "Are you talking about Glory?"

Ganthet shook his head, much to Xander's clear relief.

"She was bad news, even with most of her powers blocked. I'm glad we aren't facing something like…what?" Xander asked as Ganthet shook his head.

"No, I believe that the entity is, in fact, her brother. He was exiled but, in this case, his essence has been blended with an entity known as an Old One."

Xander paled, shocked. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is an old one?" asked Isis, her expression showed concern given Xander's extreme reaction.

"A big problem," replied Constantine with a frown. "I've read what little there is that mentions the Old Ones. Never thought I'd be facing one."

"I've faced demons before," said Black Adam.

"Not like this," replied Constantine. "These are the demonic version of Gods. Nigh on indestructible and everything that comes with nearly unimaginable power levels in everything else."

"Surely, we can fight, we've faced powerful entities before," argued the Flash. "We've beaten Darkseid."

Constantine frowned, "You're misunderstanding the threat they pose Mate. I don't think hitting it until it falls over is going to work. The Old Gods barely managed to deal with the Old Ones. Got a Pantheon or two lying around?" Constantine glanced over to the representatives of the Greek Pantheon.

Artemis scowled back at him, "Those like you, who traffic with the supernatural, know of the great compact."

"And yet, here you are," replied Constantine with a knowing smirk.

"What of your allies John Constantine, should we be expecting an influx of succubi?" asked Aphrodite with a chill smile.

"This isn't helping," interjected Superman. "What are we looking at here?"

Ganthet gestured and a section of text appeared, alongside it was an English translation. There was a section highlighted.

And once Glorificus, The Beast, The Abomination, That Which Cannot Be Named was sent far from her seat of power…the triumvirate that ruled that hellish place was broken and battle began anew between Draconius the Endless and Severan the Shadowbinder.

Draconius the Endless prevailed and Severan knew that his fate would be akin to his 'sister'. In his desperation, he reached into the eternal darkness of the Well and released one of the sleepers.

It consumed all that was the Shadowbinder, The Fell Demon-God Draconius realised that it was growing powerful beyond all measure…the entire might of that hellish land managed to exile the new dark god to another dimension.

…the Dark God appeared and immediately sought to conquer all that was. The Gods and powers strived against it and managed; at great cost, to imprison it in a place akin to the deeper well...It sleeps and whispers evil into the darkness. Forever seeking to open the way.

"That is what we are looking at," stated Ganthet. "A being that the Old God's almost failed to stop. I have been researching and I have contacted many worlds, seeking their assistance. Fortunately, we have someone here who has firsthand knowledge of these beings. Alexander, are you willing to share what you know?"

Xander grimaced, any amusement he had regarding wearing his skin-tight Star Sapphire uniform evaporated as he stood. The room seemed warmer, was that only for him?

Then he felt the support of Miri through their tether. He turned to her and smiled, hoping to convey his thanks.

Clearing his throat, he looked once more around the room.

Then he told them about Glory, the First Evil and the slayer's ally, Illyria.

When he finished there was a profound silence for a few moments before quite a few people in the room started talking at once. Eventually, order was restored again, and Superman stood to address the room.

"Thank you Xander. Well, that is what we and our allies face. We need to come up with ways to track and neutralize this possessing spirit that the Nameless is using and we need a plan should the worst happen and the Nameless manages to escape its prison."

"Such a foe will be hard to defeat," stated Black Adam. "However, many of the mightiest defenders of this world are in this room. I have faith that we can overcome this enemy. However, we must not forget that Alexander and Amanda have a role to play in this."

Amanda grimaced and leaned over to talk to Xander, "I always wanted to play with the big dogs but…right now, I wish Willow and some of the big guns were here."

Xander's eyes widened and Amanda suddenly cursed under her breath. She had used the W word.

Xander looked wildly around the room before relaxing, "Looks like we got away with it…what?"

Xander could see quite a few of the heroes in the room jumping to their feet, ready for battle.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Amanda as she leapt to her feet knocking her chair over.

Dreading what he would see, Xander turned to see a sadly familiar form standing behind him.

The Master of the Vengeance Demons D'Hoffryn was standing directly behind his chair. The ruler of the hell dimension of Arashmaharr, stood tall seemingly unconcerned by the forces arrayed against him. "Behold D'Hoffryn! Lord of Arashmaharr, he that turns the air to blood and rains death upon those that would… Ah…Mister Harris and Miss Hayes. What a delightful surprise and I must ask, have you had a little work done, you look years younger."

Xander sighed, "Hello D'Hoffryn, I thought you were dead. It's okay, everyone can stand down. I doubt Lord D'Hoffryn has plans to harm anyone."

D'Hoffryn grinned, showing sharp teeth, "You are a long way from home. I imagine that Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg would be quite happy to hear that you both survived. I would pass a message along but alas I'm not overly keen to be decapitated again. Miss Summers can hold a grudge."

"You double-crossed us," pointed out Xander. "And you tried to control all magic."

"Hello, Demon Lord," replied D'Hoffryn with an exaggerated eye roll. "Once I got myself back together again, I have managed to avoid your lot."

Amanda cleared her throat, "I'm…I am sorry for um…summoning you."

D'Hoffryn smiled again, "Quite alright Miss Hayes. I'll forgive you this once if you put in a good word with Miss Rosenberg."

"Done," replied Amanda. "Not that we can get home."

"As I said, you are a long way from home young lady." The Demon Lord paused and peered more closely at Amanda and then at Xander. "My, my what have you two done to yourselves?" He gestured and seemed to listen to something before frowning. "I see, well that is surprising. I had hoped to never see this day dawn."

Ganthet stepped forward, "You can sense it."

D'Hoffryn nodded absently, "Yes, the Shadowbinder…I had wondered where he had been imprisoned. I must return to Arashmaharr to prepare. If it is freed nowhere will be safe."

"There is a prophecy that Amanda and I will set him free, but we are apparently also the key to killing him," Xander quickly explained.

"A prophecy…hmm…I will look into it. You will need help if you are to achieve that end," replied D'Hoffryn.

"Can't you help?" asked Miri.

D'Hoffryn frowned, "Miss, I am far from my seat of power and have not been active in this dimension for quite a while. When Miss Summer's saw fit to cut me down, I lost a lot of power. Indeed, I only heard your wish because you are a Slayer. I listen very carefully for Slayer wishes."

Amanda didn't look happy and then she looked thoughtful. Was D'Hoffryn saying he wouldn't help or was he…" I wish we had some help."

"Amanda no!" exclaimed Xander.

D'Hoffryn smiled, seemingly amused, "I knew you would get there. You can have Miss Rosenberg's help for one week without upsetting things too much back home….and DONE."

There was a flash of white light that had everyone blinking. When their vision cleared D'Hoffryn was gone and in his place stood a shocked Willow Rosenberg.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

A special word of thanks to XRaiderV1 - All my readers should be aware that I really appreciate the fine work that my BETA's do for every chapter I produce.

Last Time

"Can't you help?" asked Miri.

D'Hoffryn frowned, "Miss, I am far from my seat of power and have not been active in this dimension for quite a while. When Miss Summer's saw fit to cut me down, I lost a lot of power. Indeed, I only heard your wish because you are a Slayer. I listen very carefully for Slayer wishes."

Amanda didn't look happy and then she looked thoughtful. Was D'Hoffryn saying he wouldn't help or was he…" I wish we had some help."

"Amanda no!" exclaimed Xander.

D'Hoffryn smiled, seemingly amused, "I knew you would get there. You can have Miss Rosenberg's help for one week without upsetting things too much back home….and DONE."

Chapter 10

"What the…" Willow looked around the room, confused. Then she spotted Xander and Amanda.

"XANDER…oh dear Goddess! What are you wearing? Amanda…what is going on?" Willow demanded before seeming to get a hold of herself. She launched herself at Xander, throwing her arms around him a hugging him. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay Will's, we are both okay, but the situation is a bit complicated," said Xander as Willow slowly loosened her arms.

"Amanda!" Willow pulled the younger woman into a hug before releasing her and studying her rather revealing uniform. "Why are you dressed as a Star Sapphire, actually why are both of you dressed as Star Sapphires?"

Xander sighed, aware of all the eyes on them. "It's a long story, Willow…a very long story. Maybe we could have a quick break while I fill her in?"

Willow looked around taking in the room, "Have you been hiding from us at a Comic Convention?"

Xander took one of her arms as Amanda took the other. "We'll be back in a minute. Miri could you come as well?"

Miri smiled, "Of course."

The three Star Sapphires led Willow to the cafeteria, with its large full-length windows.

"Wow, those effects are great. They look like…" Willow trailed off as she touched the glass. "But…they…you…" her voice trailed off as she stared at the Earth.

"Welcome to the DC universe," said Xander as he watched his friend wondering how she would react.

oOoOo

Headquarters of the Light – Western Mongolia

Ra's al Ghul watched, face impassive as Vandal Savage considered what he had been told. His tall, muscular figure sat quietly behind his expansive desk.

Klarion rolled his eyes, not attempting to hide his annoyance. "I know you want to discount this entity, but Ra's is right, it is dangerous…very dangerous."

Savage shook his head, "Oh, I have no doubt that it is all that you say. What I ponder is how this will factor into our plans. One of my agents has reported several emergency meeting of high ranking members of the Justice League and one happening as we speak. With almost every one of their allies in attendance."

Ra's raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, you suspect they know something of the nature of this entity?"

Savage nodded, "Indeed, and I suspect they are formulating plans to defeat it."

Klarion snorted in amusement, "If it can blow through my defences, then I wish them luck."

Savage turned to Klarion, a look of annoyance on his face, "And when they fail, what then? No, I have not achieved all that I have by living in hope that others succeed."

Savage focussed his attention on Ra's, "Summon Sportsmaster. I believe that it is time that he retrieved his missing daughter."

Ra's smiled, "Ah, you mean to find out what they know, from the source so to speak."

Savage inclined his head, acknowledging the guess. "The Watchtower is a difficult target to infiltrate but there are ways to get onboard. Cheshire's beacon is still on the station."

Klarion nodded and smiled nastily, "And, thanks to me you have a way onboard and a way off. Although it will only work once, after that Fate or one of those no-good busybodies will up the protections on the station."

Ra's looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "We would need something that would capture the attention of their most powerful members. Any plan we make will be much harder if Superman and his ilk are on the station."

Savage's eyes were cold as his lips turned upward, "The Light is well supplied with allies. Their activities can be timed to assist us. Sportsmaster has made it very clear that he wants revenge for his daughter."

oOoOo

The Watchtower

"And you two got mixed together so now Xander's a Slayer and looks like he's been working out and dropped a few years?"

Amanda nodded.

"So that was really Wonder Woman?" asked Willow.

"Yep," replied Xander with a grin as Willow's eyes lost focus for a moment.

"And you three are really Star Sapphires?"

Miri giggled and pointed at Xander who used his ring to create a solid projection of a chair, which he promptly sat in. "Yep."

Willow opened her mouth to speak, then closed it before rubbing her temples, "I think I need to sit down."

Miri helpfully made a chair for her.

"Thanks," said Willow as she sat. "Okay Buster, that was the short story and I'm all calm now. So, what is the unabridged version of events?"

When Xander finished explaining, Willow was looking worried. "Ooookay, so Superbad mojo but if this really is the DC universe there are heroes aplenty here and things are happening at home that I'm needed for."

"And we had our own superheroes…how did that go?" asked Xander without any trace of his usual humour.

"So, I what, go and get reinforcements," said Willow. "Buffy, Faith and the other slayers."

"Willow, the strongest wizard they have couldn't do it. We are too far away," explained Xander.

"Maybe we should return to the briefing," suggested Miri with a smile. "This is what everyone was discussing. Perhaps they have some insights."

Willow nodded, her eyes assessing Miri and how close Xander was standing to the alien. A look of resolve appeared on her face and Xander knew that she had just filed away a whole lot of questions. When she locked gazes with him and raised an eyebrow he nodded.

"Yes Will's, Miri and I are a couple. After the meeting we'll give you all the juicy details," promised Xander.

"I'll hold you to that. Now, I suppose we had better get back to the briefing,"

They quickly returned to the briefing room just as the door swung open and Giovanni Zatara walked out.

"Ah, there you are. We should head back soon. We called a break for you and your friend to catch up, but they should be starting back soon," explained Giovanni.

"We were just heading back in," explained Xander.

"Before we start," began Giovanni with a smile. "I assume that you are the Wiccan that Alexander and Amanda referred to when they arrived."

Willow blushed, "Most likely."

Xander nodded and Amanda simply grinned.

Giovanni smiled warmly at the blushing witch, "Then I would be delighted if, time permitting, we could catch up after the meeting."

"Of course, I mean you are one of my favourite characters…" she trailed off looking embarrassed.

Giovanni shrugged as he paused at the door, "Alexander has explained the…ah, crossover in his world."

Willow shot her friend a look, "I'm still getting details straight."

"Of course," replied Giovanni politely smiling as the door opened.

Xander led his shell-shocked friend to a new seat that had been set beside his own.

"So love, you're a long way from home, and on a first name basis with a Demon Lord," said Constantine darkly as he stood before he smiled. "John Constantine, welcome to the club. Although, this D'Hoffryn bloke seems a lot more reasonable than the tossers I've dealt with."

Willow shook hands with Constantine, "Wowsers, John Constantine…I mean it's nice to meet you."

Constantine nodded toward the gathered heroes, "We'll have to have a cuppa after this lot have finished. I can sense you've got magical power, but it would be a good idea for you to get the lay of the land and all."

"Thanks," replied Willow with a bright smile. "And as for D'Hoffryn, well he is the lord of Vengeance Demons. He's pretty powerful but not all that interested in destroying the world. Although, I had thought that being decapitated after he double-crossed us might have taken longer for him to come back from."

"Nah, they're like cockroaches' love. You clean them out and pretty soon they're back," replied Constantine with a sigh.

Black Adam and Isis had been watching on with interest. Before stepping over to "This is a friend from your home?" He asked Xander.

"Yes, this is Willow. My best friend since childhood and the most powerful Witch in my dimension. Willow this is Teth-Adam and his wife Lady Isis," Xander introduced everyone rather formally, not sure what Black Adam's response would be if he thought he was taking liberties.

Black Adam gave a polite nod, "Lady Willow."

Isis went a step further, taking Willow's hands. "A pleasure to meet a friend of our Star Sapphires. We owe them, especially Alexander, a great debt."

"Oh?" prompted Willow.

"I'll tell you later Willow," injected Xander as Superman stood to address the room.

"We know what we face, and we must now work to find a way to defeat this new enemy. In fact, I believe that we have two tasks. The first is to find a way to track and deal with this entity that has control of Bizarro. The second is to determine what we will do should the worst occur, and its master is released."

As Superman sat, Batman stood, "We have a mix of abilities in this room and some of the most powerful practitioners of magic available. I suggest that we start with a research team. Ganthet, would you be willing to lead the team?"

Ganthet looked thoughtful before nodding, "I shall need to return to Oa first to gather some of the data I have gathered there, but once I return, I would be honoured."

"And we will return to Olympus to spread the word of what is happening here. We will return as soon as we are able," announced the Goddess Artemis.

After the two divinities had disappeared through a pink portal. Batman went on to assign missions to the other league members and their allies. Many of the Senior members were going to be tied up searching for Bizarro. The rest of those present would also be on the lookout, but more importantly, they would be helping the Justice League deal with those criminals that would no doubt take advantage of the fact that the League's eyes were elsewhere.

Young Justice and the Star Sapphires were going to be staying on the station with Red Tornado. He was left in command as he was judged the least likely to be affected by the entity.

As the League's leaders spoke, Xander kept a watchful eye on Willow.

oOoOo

"I spent so long waiting for our chance to man the Watchtower only for our first time to be guard duty," complained Kid Flash.

"It is an important responsibility and considering that we have been chosen to guard the Watchtower in this time of danger reflects well on us," replied Kaldur'ahm. "Important duties do not always require adventure."

Robin rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the group gathered around Ganthet. "What do you make of our new friend?"

"Willow?" questioned Miss Martian. "She's lovely, very polite and friendly."

"And a powerful Witch," finished Wally. "You know when people say witch, I think warts and cackling, not a pretty redhead. No offence M'gann."

"None taken," replied M'gann with a smile.

"I think you need to work on those stereotypes," said Robin as he walked into the conference room with Superboy.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, "Where's Artemis?"

Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "She wanted to check something out. She'll be along soon."

oOoOo

Watchtower - Infirmary

In the Infirmary, Artemis sat looking at her sister. It was an odd experience sitting here, waiting for Jade to wake up.

The magical's, doctors and healers had been confident that she would recover from the traumatic head injury she had suffered at in but could not speculate when that might be. Normally, she worked hard to keep her distance from her estranged sister and father. But now, with Jade like this…it was hard to see her as anything but her older sister.

Her Father, the villain known as Sportsmaster, had not been there for either of his daughters but he had done far worse than be a bad father to Jade. He had set her feet on the path that would lead to here becoming the assassin known as Cheshire. With a sigh, she stood. "I'll be back later when I can get away."

oOoOo

The empty storage room was suddenly bathed in an orange glow as a circular portal formed. Within moments the small room was once again illuminated by the overhead lights.

"I told you that it would work," boasted a smirking Klarion. "I hope you know what you are doing, but whatever happens, I'm not taking the blame if you get caught Ra's."

Sportsmaster ignored Klarion as he clenched his fist. "I don't know what you are really doing here but I am retrieving Cheshire."

Ra's gestured toward Professor Ivo. "The good professor has seen to it that his robots will gather the data I am interested in. Collect your daughter Sportsmaster and leave via the Father box."

Professor Ivo stroked the head of one of his monkey-like robots. "My specially modified MONQI's will hack the system and get the data we need. So, no need to wait for me Sportsmaster."

"This all sounds good, but I won't last long against the likes of Superman," admitted Sportsmaster with a grimace. "And I can't see Ivo and his toys doing any better."

"The majority of the Justice League are…occupied elsewhere. I am sure that you can handle those present on the station with the ah, adjustments made to his toys I have no doubt he will succeed" explained Ra's.

"I don't like being out of the planning loop," said Sportsmaster as his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

Ra's shrugged, unconcerned. "Worry about your daughter and I will see to my own concerns."

"Well this is wonderfully chaotic, I'm almost said that I won't be around to see what happens," said Klarion as he and his familiar walked through a newly forming portal.

"Are you ready?" asked Ra's.

"Ah, a moment please," said Ivo as he touched a controller on his wrist, shutting down his MONQI's. "There, it is set."

"This should garner their attention," said Ra's as he placed a silver orb on the floor and activated it.

oOoOo

Watchtower Control Room

Red Tornado had less than a second to activate the alarm before the specially created EMP device forced him to shut down.

All over the station computerised devices went haywire.

oOoOo

Xander looked up in surprise as the overhead lights flickered and then turned off completely before coming back on at a very low level.

Zatara frowned and moved to activate a communication panel, only to find that the screen had gone black. "Something is wrong, please stay here and I will find out what is happening. moor lortnocehtot em tropeleT."

"Is this normal around here?" asked a worried looking Willow.

"No love it isn't," replied Constantine as he stood, looking around warily.

Footsteps alerted them to the arrival of the Young Justice team.

"What's going on?" asked Xander.

Robin shook his head, "No idea, it could be…."

CRASH

"Now that is most certainly not normal," said Miri as she used her ring to change into her Star Sapphire uniform.

Xander and Amanda immediately followed suit.

Ganthet gestured and a green portal appeared next to the conference room table. Another gesture and their notes and reference materials were swept into it. "I feel caution is appropriate, as we have no idea what is happening. The dimensional pocket will keep everything safe."

Robin looked around, his expression showed that he was unhappy, "I don't like not knowing what is going on." He tapped his forearm to activate his high-tech communicator. "This is pretty well shielded, and it's fried. That had to be a fairly advanced EMP device."

"Giovani went to the control room," reported Miri.

Robin grimaced, "Red Tornado is on duty."

Constantine swore under his breath. "Would an EMP effect him?"

Robin paused and then shook his head, "I don't know, but I do know that it can't be an accident."

"It is unlikely," agreed Kaldur'ahm. "Perhaps we should make our way to the control room."

"I think…" began M'gann before a loud explosion sounded outside.

A strange, sound came from outside. An odd chittering sound that had Kid Flash wincing. "Oh, not these things again!"

A smirking Professor Ivo appeared in the doorway with two MONQI's on his shoulders. "Ah, the sidekicks."

Robin's hand went to his utility belt, "You are behind this!"

Ivo smiled coldly, "Only in part, now sadly I need to be on my way."

Robin stepped forward, his staff telescoping to full size, "Your not going anywhere!"

Kid Flash darted forward as the MONQI's leapt into the air to attack Robin. His target was the controller Ivo wore on his left forearm. He was just about to make contact when the diminutive Ivo backhanded him into the wall.

Kid Flash hit it with bone-breaking force and slumped, unmoving to the ground.

"Watch out, that's not Ivo!" warned M'gann. "I can't sense anything."

Conner rushed Ivo, trying to take him down. Ivo simply stepped aside and then simply punched Conner in the back of the head, sending him crashing, dazed into a wall.

Ivo took a step forward, before being struck by two purple beams and frozen in place.

Xander and Miri were using their power rings, throwing everything they could at whatever it was that looked like Ivo.

"We've got him for now but I'm not sure how, but we'll keep him here. Go and get some help and find out what's happening."

Robin smashed one of the MONQI's into the ground, seemingly disabling it. As he struck, Amanda caught the second in a glowing, purple cage.

"What the hell do I do with it?" asked Amanda.

"Here let me help love," said Constantine. A few gestures and a seemingly solid doorway appeared. "Shove the little bugger through there. It's a pocket dimension."

Robin followed Amanda's lead and shoved the damaged MONQI through the doorway.

M'gann frowned as she studied the cage holding Ivo, "What about Ivo?"

"I suspect that we are looking at another version of Amazo," said Kaldur'ahm.

Ganthet stepped forward, studying the android. "An impressive piece of technology, alas that it has been built for evil purposes. As our ring bearers cannot hold it here indefinitely, we need to consider our next steps. Does anyone know how to deactivate it?" Seeing the headshakes, he turned to Constantine. "Would it be able to escape your pocket dimension, Mister Constantine?"

John Constantine shook his head, "Not without me letting it out."

"Then shove it in!" said Amanda.

Ivo was quickly secured, and Constantine sealed and vanished the doorway.

The two downed teens were quickly checked over and helped to their feet. The half-Kryptonian recovered quickly but Wally was struggling to stand upright and was clearly suffering from a concussion.

"Well, Wally's out for now," said Robin with a grimace.

A loud crash down the corridor was followed by billowing smoke.

"Right," said Amanda. "I think we need to find out what the hell is going on."

Robin looked unhappy but nodded, "Since we know the way, we'll make for the control room."

"And we'll try and find what's happening," added Xander.

"Artemis is somewhere around here as well," M'gann warned them as she focussed on Artemis. "She's fighting near the detention area and she is very worried about someone."

"We'll find her," promised Xander.

"I will stay here with this young man in case Giovani returns," said Ganthet.

Constantine looked conflicted for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm not much use in this fight. I'll help Ganthet."

Willow, however, stepped forward, "I can help you search."

"Willow…." began Xander.

"You know I can hold my own Xander and I'm not letting you charge off into danger right after I just found you." Willow's resolve was clearly written on her face.

"Fine," said Xander as he capitulated. "But be careful."

The corridor was still full of smoke and so Miri used her ring to push the smoke away, improving the air quality and visibility. At the end of the corridor, a man in a mask was revealed as he was forced fend off an enraged Artemis.

"Artemis," exclaimed Amanda as she moved to charge forward.

Artemis didn't look away from her opponent but whoever it was still got a hit in sending Artemis staggering backward.

Her opponent stepped into sight, revealing himself to be Sportsmaster.

"Oh joy, it's family time," muttered Xander as he and Miri raced after Amanda.

oOoOo

As Miri and Xander raced off, Willow went to follow but stopped when a figure in a long cloak seemingly melted out of the shadows.

Ra's al Ghul smiled coldly as he walked into the room. "Ah, excellent. Just the people I was after…although, I confess that I have yet to learn the name of the young witch."

Willow's eyes went wide, "Holy Smoke, you are Ra's al Ghul."

Ra's raised an eyebrow, "And you are well informed."

Constantine stepped forward with a frown on his face, "What do you want Ra's?"

"Information about the entity currently possessing Bizarro," replied Ra's. "I have no interest in what the others want onboard this monstrosity, but this entity is dangerous, far too dangerous for my organisation to ignore."

Constantine offered a slight smile, "Gave you some grief did it? I heard on the grapevine that you had yourself some dark order of mystics setting up your defences. I'd ask for my money back."

"I would but sadly the order is now…extinct." Ra's shook his head with an expression of mock regret. "As much as I would like to continue this inane banter, I am on a rather tight schedule. Things do not have to be unpleasant, I am not here to fight you but to find out how to defeat this entity. A common problem for us both."

Before Constantine could reply, Ganthet stepped forward and gestured. A large tome appeared and levitated toward Ra's. "This is a copy of the information we have. Your allies need to know what it means to do."

Ra's took hold of the book as he considered the Guardian. "What does it want?"

"The destruction of everything in existence."

Ra's paused, "Is it capable of such?"

"If it frees its master then we will face a being that the might of the God's barely managed to imprison," explained Ganthet.

Ra's looked down at the book, "I see, and this book will verify your findings?"

Ganthet nodded.

"Then I will depart," said Ra's.

"Will you help?" asked Willow as she moved to stand beside Ganthet and Constantine.

Ra's studied Willow for a long moment before answering. "I have no desire to see the world destroyed, Miss. If your fears are true, then we will share a common goal. I shall contact you once I have reviewed your information." He activated a device on his wrist and stepped through the portal that appeared and then closed behind him.

"I almost believed that," muttered Constantine as he turned to Ganthet. "Why did you go and give him a copy of our bloody research?"

Ganthet looked unapologetically into Constantine's eyes, "Because we need all the help we can get."

A loud explosion sounded down the passageway and Willow blanched, "Xander!"

Before Ganthet or Constantine could react, she had taken off down the hall.

oOoOo

Amanda sent a construct throwing knife hurtling toward Sportsmaster, forcing him to block it with his armoured forearm. As she created another blade, Sportsmaster charged forward, avoiding Amanda's next throw and returning her attack with a punch that Amanda managed to avoid.

Despite her strength and skill, Amanda was struggling to get a solid hit on the experienced Sportsmaster. When she trapped his arm in a lock, thinking to immobilise him he surprised her by using his mass to slam her into the bulkhead.

Stunned, she didn't see him draw a knife with his left hand. Bringing it back to stab her in the throat he found his hand caught in a vice-like grip.

"I don't think so," said a scowling Xander who used his ring to create a glowing set of knuckle-dusters that he used to punch Sportsman in the face, staggering him.

Sportsmaster stepped back shaking his head to clear his vision, "Not bad boy. You hit hard. Pity that you were to slow to stop me setting this up."

An explosion rocked the corridor, filling it with debris and smoke.

Xander, Amanda and Miri managed to shield themselves, but Artemis was sent tumbling along the corridor.

Sportsmaster walked through the smoke, into the room housing the unconscious Cheshire. "Time to go little girl."

Xander didn't offer up any witty banter, he just charged Sportsmaster. Dropping his shoulder into his opponent and driving him away from Cheshire. Sportsmaster staggered and turned, driving an elbow into Xander before being caught in glowing chains as Miri secured him.

"Well, aren't you lot quite the heroes," said Sportsmaster as he lifted off the ground, held fast by Miri.

"I've got him, check the others," ordered Miri.

Sportsmaster laughed, seemingly amused. "Well, you say that." He shook his head and his disappeared behind dark lenses,

Xander and Amanda turned back to Sportsmaster and Miri just in time to see something on the wall behind Miri.

A red blinking light.

Xander threw a shield up around Miri as a deafening sound and blinding flash lit up the room.

After a few moments, Xander found himself on the floor trying to blink away spots from his watering eyes. A shape appeared over him, stepping over him in fact.

"Time to go, little girl," said Sportsmaster.

"…leave her…alone," Xander managed to turn his head enough to see Artemis, with her bow and an arrow aimed at Sportsmaster.

"You…going to…me…girl?" asked Sportsmaster.

Artemis didn't hesitate, firing her first arrow. Sportsmaster deflected it with his arm guard and turned his back to pick up Cheshire.

Artemis second shot was also deflected.

"THICKEN!"

Sportsmaster froze in place.

Willow gestured, sending Sportsmaster flying in to the wall and slumping to the ground.

Artemis ran forward, "Are you all okay?"

Xander nodded as he sat up. Checking quickly, he saw Miri and Amanda shaking their heads and blinking.

"Yeah, he used a flashbang," said Xander.

"I'll secure him," said Artemis.

"Oh Goddess," said Willow as she looked past Sportsmaster.

They all turned to see what she was looking at as Willow rushed forward.

Cheshire was motionless on blood-soaked sheets with an arrow embedded in her left breast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Last Time

Artemis ran forward, "Are you all okay?"

Xander nodded as he sat up. Checking quickly, he saw Miri and Amanda shaking their heads and blinking.

"Yeah, he used a flashbang," said Xander.

"I'll secure him," said Artemis.

"Oh Goddess," said Willow as she looked past Sportsmaster.

They all turned to see what she was looking at as Willow rushed forward.

Cheshire was motionless on blood-soaked sheets with an arrow embedded in her left breast.

Chapter 11

It had taken several endless minutes for help to arrive. Willow and Miri had done an amazing job keeping Cheshire alive long enough for Zatara arrive and heal her. Artemis had been barely holding on to her emotions as the two women worked on her older sister. When Cheshire had been moved to another medical bay, Artemis had gone with her.

oOoOo

Batman had questioned Sportsmaster and eventually, Martian Manhunter had been brought in to help interrogate the man. After a brief session, he had called for the League's senior members to meet.

Batman had agreed and then gone to speak to those that had thwarted the attack.

"So Xander, the Guardian Ganthet just gave Ra's the information?" asked Batman. It was difficult to tell if the Dark Knight was happy or unhappy with the turn of events.

"I don't know about just, but yes he did. Ganthet said that we need all the help we can get," replied Xander with a shake of his own head. "To be honest, I'm not too sure about it either."

Batman was silent for a moment before turning to stare at Xander. "Ra's is a genius, a twisted one but still a genius and he has resources that are not lightly dismissed. The question is will he help or try to turn this to his own advantage."

Xander frowned and the shook his head again, "From what I've read, he's an eco-terrorist. Want's to save the world by killing most of the people. That's bad, but he never wanted to destroy it. If what's coming is anything like some of the really big bads we fought, it won't be interested in saving the environment."

Batman didn't answer and Xander simply waited quietly. Eventually, he shifted slightly and gestured toward the Earth, visible below them.

"Superman thinks that we have enough manpower to capture Bizarro and we can then destroy the possessing entity," explained Batman.

"He wants to try and save Bizarro doesn't he?"

Batman slowly nodded, "Not a hard one to guess."

Xander's expression hardened as he leaned forward, "Back home, our big hitter, went up against the First's flunky. Caleb knocked her across the room. Took her apart and she's like Amanda. We needed a mystical weapon just to injure him."

"I'll talk to him," agreed Batman. "I believe that Captain Marvel is looking for you."

oOoOo

Captain Marvel was waiting outside the interview room.

"How did he know you were here?" asked a surprised Xander.

Captain Marvel laughed, genuinely amused. "He's Batman…but seriously, I've learned to just accept it. Have you got a few minutes?"

Xander smiled, "Sure Billy."

Captain Marvel grinned back, "Okay Xander, how about we get something to drink. This time of day the cafeteria should be empty."

Xander shrugged, "I've got a while until Miri gets back from reporting to Queen Aga'po and I could use a cola."

Captain Marvel let Xander set the pace as they began walking. "How is your friend Willow settling in?"

"She's okay, a bit shocked but okay. What we do back home sort of erodes the old shock response. You get shocked by the sudden appearance of a demon and you get yourself killed," explained Xander. He didn't miss the expression on Billy's face. "With Slayers and Vampires, well it gets pretty Darwinian. You don't get many chances."

"Ouch, she did good work on Cheshire. Probably saved her life. Here we go," said Captain Marvel as he pushed the cafeteria door open.

He grabbed two sodas and walked over to a table by the viewing window. Xander popped his open a took a swig. "So, how can I help you?"

For a moment, Captain Marvel looked unsure where to begin. "Um…I wanted to thank you. What you did with Adam…you helped him where I've failed."

"Failed?" prompted Xander with a raised eyebrow.

"Teth-Adam…Adam and I both get our powers from Shazam. For years I've respected and served the old wizard's vision. I believed him when he told me Adam was evil. That he'd been a failed champion. When the truth is that Adam was born in a different time, with different values," explained Captain Marvel.

"Batman told you what I said, didn't he?" asked Xander in a neutral voice.

Captain Marvel nodded and Xander sighed.

"Look Billy, I'm not an expert on Adam but from what sources I had read Shazam is a bit, well crazy. But Adam did go off the rails before he met Isis. She brought him back and he's a better man with her. I knew she'd help and to be honest I felt sorry for him. I lost my lover and it took me years to recover so I know how it feels and I had the knowledge that could help correct that wrong."

Captain Marvel had a slight smile on his face, "I did get the chance to talk with them before the meeting. He seemed…calmer."

Xander grinned, "See, Oh mighty Isis strikes again!"

"What?" asked Captain Marvel.

Xander laughed, "It's from the Secrets of Isis, great show. I'll leave you to guess at who the main character was. But seriously, talk to them both Billy. The three of you together would be nigh on unbeatable."

oOoOo

Amanda smiled, resisting the urge to touch the image on the screen. "Hey, Sara."

Sara smiled, "It's good to see you. What's happening?"

"Nothing I can share just yet, but we are making progress. But I didn't call about that. I just wanted to catch up…to see you."

Sara blushed slightly as her smile widened, "And how do I look?"

"Spectacular," replied Amanda.

There was a quiet moment as their eyes locked before Sara cleared her throat. "So, what famous heroes are up there with you?"

oOoOo

Artemis watched her sister with a blank expression.

The last 24 hours had been…difficult. Her deflected arrow had nearly killed Jade. If the Witch Willow had not been there, she might not have survived. She blinked as her vision blurred with tears.

"Artemis."

She turned to see Wally standing in the doorway.

Wally's carefree expression was missing, "Are you okay?"

Artemis shook her head as her tears fell.

Wally paused and then stepped into the room and pulled his teammate into a tight hug. Artemis cried on his shoulder for a few minutes before she pulled back.

"They say she's going to be okay," said Wally. He could understand Artemis being upset that she had nearly killed Cheshire. None of them signed up to be killers.

"Why won't she wake up?" whispered Artemis as she turned her gaze back to Cheshire.

Wally frowned, wondering what exactly his teammate was going through. Artemis was always strong and controlled…this felt like something else. "What's going on Artemis?"

Artemis froze, then turned away, "It's nothing."

Wally frowned, "Artemis, this is clearly upsetting you."

Artemis glared at her teammate for a moment before sighing. "My full name is Artemis Lian Crock."

"As in Lawrence "Crusher" Crock…Sportsmaster?" Wally's expression didn't change. "Okay, that's…surprising, but you are not your father Artemis. Cheshire being injured while you fought him wasn't your fault."

Artemis shook her head, "Wally, Cheshire…her name is Jade." She took a deep breath. She had feared this moment since joining the team. No doubt telling the truth would cost her that spot on the team, but this was family. "Jade is my older sister."

Wally blinked, "No…really?"

Artemis nodded.

Wally's eyes grew wider, "Holy Smoke…I mean…wow. So the ass-kicking is a family thing?"

Artemis didn't reply to the rather forced levity, instead turning back to Jade. "Can you tell the others, I'll stay here with Jade."

"I can stay if you want," offered Wally.

"No, let the others know. I'll stay here with my sister."

"Artemis," began Wally but he was waved off.

"I'm fine," replied Artemis softly.

"Okay. I'll ah, come back later," promised Wally as he left. He found himself in the corridor looking at a closed the door. "What the hell just happened?"

"Hey Wally, what's up?" asked Xander as he and Captain Marvel as they walked past.

"Um…I'm not sure…I just visited Artemis and Jade…I mean Cheshire," Wally tried to explain without betraying Artemis.

Xander shot him a knowing look, "Cap, will you excuse me. I think I need to have a chat with Wally."

Captain Marvel nodded, "Okay, I'll see you at the meeting Xander. Thanks for the chat."

Xander gave Captain Marvel a lazy salute before turning back to Wally. "Come on let's have a talk."

Wally blinked as Xander dragged him into an empty infirmary room, "Um…look Xander, Artemis just told me something I need to talk to the team about."

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Could it be her Sister?"

Wally froze, "You knew?"

"Yeppers, alternate dimension boy here," said Xander with a grin before growing serious once more. "I don't doubt she's thinking she'll be kicked off the team based on her family. I'd make sure that she knows you'll support her."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?"

Xander nodded, "She's solid Wally. She's never betrayed the teams trust despite rumours of a traitor. She's had to deal with a father who's a real piece of shit and a mother who's crippled. She and Jade used to be close until Sportsmaster came between them."

"Oh…should I tell the others?" Wally asked.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, I think you should…and Wally, don't let Robin be a dick about it. Batman and the league already know about her dad. I suspect they know about Jade too."

oOoOo

"Where are they?" muttered Willow as she walked out of her room in search of either Amanda or Xander. The Watchtower was a far larger structure than she realised from any of the comics she had read with Xander. She smiled wryly at that thought. Whoever would have thought that she would be wandering the corridors of the Justice Leagues HQ?

"Can I help Miss Rosenberg?"

Willow turned and let out a startled, "Eeep." When she found Wonder Woman and two stunning women, It took her a few moments to realise who they were. Despite her Mothers admonishments otherwise, reading comics did help you in real life. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the impressive pair, Big Barda and Maxima, "Wowsers…" Willow cleared her throat, suddenly self-conscious. "Um, I was looking for Amanda or Xander. I've been reading through the prophecy Ganthet brought and I think I found something."

Wonder Woman smiled, "Excellent, we are about to have a meeting with some of those we contacted for their assistance. Barda and Maxima have just arrived. My friends, this is our newly arrived dimensional traveller, Willow Rosenberg."

Barda nodded in acknowledgement and Maxima smiled and took Willows hand, shaking it gently. "This is how you humans do it isn't it?"

Willow nodded, awestruck by the other redhead's otherworldly beauty. "Um, yes…nice to meet you both."

Maxima made no move to release Willow's hand, "You are powerful Willow, I can sense the magic coursing through your veins. Perhaps…an extra-dimensional ally of mine searches for her friend and former…student named Willow."

Willow looked stunned for a moment before whispering her mentor and former lovers name, "Aluwyn."

Maxima laughed, "So you are that Willow. She'll be relieved you are well. If you wish I can summon her." Maxima's face grew serious as she continued. "Aluwyn and her coven are some of the most powerful magical's in the multiverse. Their assistance may well be needed."

Willow suddenly froze, "Hold on, if you know Aluwyn…then you can travel to our dimension!"

Maxima seemed to understand Willow's exclamation. "I had not known of your friend's plight until Diana sent word or I might well have been of assistance. Once this meeting is done with, I would be happy to assist in you in getting in contact with Aluwyn or her allies."

"That would be great," replied Willow with unfeigned enthusiasm.

"Would you like to come with us Willow? A witch who has an understanding of what we face might have valuable insights," offered Wonder Woman.

"That would be great Wonder Woman, but I should let my friends know and John is probably waiting for me with the research team…" Willow trailed off in the face of Wonder Woman's smile.

"Fret not Willow, I'll let Alexander and Amanda know and I believe that both John Constantine and Ganthet will be at our meeting," explained Wonder Woman. "And Willow, I am aware you also know me as Diana. You are welcome to address me as such."

oOoOo

The Watchtowers conference room was not quite as full as last time but there were a few new faces.

Xander took his seat alongside Miri and Amanda. Willow was sitting talking quietly with John Constantine, Giovanni Zatara and a woman in odd armour that looked familiar but Xander couldn't place her.

"Willow looks like she's settling in fine," said Amanda.

Xander shrugged, "Yeah well, Will's has bounced around reality a bit. This must be a bit, meh."

Amanda giggled, "Really?"

"No, but she is pretty interested in new magic and the like, so she must be loving the magical crowd," replied Xander.

The Martian Manhunter stood and addressed the room, "If we could come to order…"

He gave a detailed report of the attack on the Watchtower and the subsequent security actions and then continued with reports from the teams hunting Bizarro.

Xander was surprised to hear that they had found no sign of their quarry. He was about to turn to Willow and ask how the research was going when the conference room doors swung open admitting a rather dishevelled Superman. The Man of Steel was followed by several figures led by Aphrodite and Artemis. Given the company, they had to be Greek gods. Xander winced as a figure in Hoplite armour entered that had to be Ares. 'Yep, this is going to go great,' thought Xander.

Superman was about to speak when Wonder Woman leapt to her feet and began moving toward Ares, a long-time foe of her people.

"Diana, he is here at my request," warned Aphrodite.

The warning halted Wonder Woman but didn't stop her glaring at the God of War.

"What is going on?" asked Green Arrow calmly.

Aphrodite shot a quelling look at Ares, who had been about to speak. "We have been seeking the wisdom of our allies. One of those that was once known as Seshat, one of the Egyptian Pantheon, who was a goddess of scribes and knowledge. She brought forward a prophecy uttered by a priest of Amon." The Goddess paused, her eyes seeking out Xander and Amanda. "It states that the Nameless Whisperer must be released from its prison that is also its refuge. Only once it is released and still in it's weakened state can it be killed."

Xander accepted that with a nod, "So do we know where it is imprisoned?"

Ares laughed a rather grating sound to those around him. "That mortal is the question, isn't it?"

Artemis ignored Ares as she answered Xander. "We know generally where, but no not the exact location. We have allies looking to confirm our guesses."

Superman grimaced, "We found where Bizarro had been hiding. Unfortunately, he fled after our initial skirmish. He is getting difficult to counter." He turned to look to the Greek Gods. "Even with the assistance of Ares and Artemis, we only succeeded in driving him off."

Ares grunted and pulled out a knife, tossing it to Superman who caught it. "That is Celestial bronze and it has the blood of Bizarro on it. I'm sure your Magi can work with that."

There was silence in the room.

"How did you…" began Superman.

Ares snorted, "Because I am prepared."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Yes, well my other news is that the various pantheons are preparing to offer what aid they can. Even those that have long chosen to be apart."

"I was of the understanding that they would be opposed to helping Divine One," said Wonder Woman.

Artemis looked less than happy and Aphrodite sighed, "They were, we had to really force the issue."

Ares laughed derisively, "They're afraid, the cowards."

"Ares," warned Aphrodite and the God of War bowed his head. "Our brethren are bound by complicated accords and there are penalties should we breach those accords. Those penalties could be almost as catastrophic as the release of the Nameless."

There were mutterings around the room as people processed Aphrodite's explanation.

"She's not bloody exaggerating," said John Constantine. "Breaching the accords could destroy our dimension or at best cause a war amongst the Gods."

Xander grimaced remembering the series he had read about the war of the Gods.

Maxima cleared her throat and looked around the room. "I have contact with a magical group led by Aluwyn, a powerful sorceress. They will be able to help track and potentially hold Bizarro. I know you have powerful Magical's in this dimension, but I suspect we may not have many shots at this."

Giovani Zatara gave Maxima a polite nod, "I have no objections, we will take what help when can get."

"Then I will begin contacting those we need," said Superman.

oOoOo

Cafeteria – The Watch Tower

Xander and Miri exchanged a look as they watched Willow play with her food rather than eat.

"Something the matter Will's?" Xander asked with a grin, earning an elbow from Miri who was trying to hide a smile.

"Aluwyn…she'll be here soon," replied Willow.

"Ah yes, Aluwyn…your lost love," Xander winked at Willow ignoring her scowl.

Willow's scowl faded as she looked down at her plate, her shoulders dropping. "My biggest mistake."

Xander looked concerned at her unexpected response, "Hey I'm only joshing Wills."

Willow's eyes were a bit misty when she looked up. "I know, Aluwyn…when we broke up, I thought it was for the right reasons. It was only afterwards that I realised that I made a huge mistake."

"What happened Willow?" Miri asked as she took Willow's hand.

"I thought…I believed that she was manipulating me. Making choices for me and in some ways, she was but I didn't see the love behind that, just the manipulation then I listened to someone who didn't have my best interest in mind." Willow was sounding miserable now.

Miri gave Willow's hand a friendly squeeze, "Willow, you need to talk to Aluwyn. Regret like loss can be difficult to face. Even if you move on it can damage your future relationships."

Willow looked up, "I left her, I broke her heart…why would she want to see me?"

Xander and Miri were about to answer when Maxima entered followed by a rather odd group of non-humans. One was a giant humanoid caterpillar, like a weird centaur, wearing a smoking jacket of all things. The second bore a striking resemblance to Poison Ivy but was clearly not the eco-terrorist. The third looked like a young child but had red skin, bat wings and shining silver horns growing from her forehead. The last newcomer was naked from the waist up and despite her green skin was a stunningly beautiful silver-haired woman. Her bottom half was snake-like and scaled.

Willow froze, clearly sensing something. Turning she spotted the group and froze in place, "Aluwyn."

The snake-like Aluwyn froze for the briefest moment when she spotted Willow.

"Willow!"

Willow's chair hit the floor as she rushed to Aluwyn.

The kiss was spectacular.

Xander grinned, "I suspect that's the end, for now, of EMO, Willow."

Miri laughed softly, "Come on, we have to train. We'll catch up Willow later."

oOoOo

Wally hesitated as his teammates stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Um, right…so I went and checked on Artemis," began Wally.

"Is she alright?" asked Miss Martian with a concerned expression.

"Ah, no not really," Wally took a deep breath. "Look, I found out why she's been freaking out."

Kaldur frowned, "I had thought that she was upset with further injuring Cheshire?"

"She is, in a way," Wally hesitated for a moment. "Look Cheshire is her sister."

There was silence.

Conner grimaced, "That makes, Sportsmaster…"

"Her Father yeah," replied Wally. "But before everyone freaks out, I spoke to Xander and he said that Green Arrow knew, so I asked him. It's true by the way."

Robin frowned, "Damn…so when Sportsmaster deflected her arrow it hit Cheshire and now she feels guilty."

"Jade, her name is Jade," corrected Wally. "And they used to be close."

M'gann shuddered, "Oh no…poor Artemis."

"She needs to know we support her because I think she's worried we'll kick her off the team," added Wally.

"She's our teammate, we need to show her that," said Conner.

oOoOo

In the Infirmary, Young Justice were soon gathered around their teammate.

On the way, they had passed Xander, who raised an eyebrow when Wally looked at him. When Wally nodded, Xander had given him a thumbs up and continued on his way. The speedster, for all his antics, was not stupid. Artemis needed her friends and teammates right now.

oOoOo

Giovani, Willow, Ganthet and John Constantine briefed the newly arrived magical's on their research about the Nameless. Aluwyn's coven were quite powerful and had a wealth of knowledge regarding magics that might help.

It meant more magical 'firepower', but nobody was forgetting that if the Nameless escaped his prison he was potentially several orders of magnitude ahead in the power stakes.

"I don't like that we can't really study his prison. The fact that his servant escaped means that the ancient bindings are failing, and we are going in blind," said Ganthet unhappily. "And the prophecy is very unclear on exactly how he can be defeated."

Aluwyn looked thoughtfully over the notes, "While I have heard of Glorificus and her fellow powers, I have no knowledge of the prophecy. It appears that only in this dimension was the warning heard."

"Which is odd," mused Willow. "Are we sure it is real?"

"Things look that way Luv," replied Constantine but he was frowning as he spoke. "It's certainly old enough."

"Hmmm," replied Willow as she considered all that she had been told. "I don't think we can simply dismiss the warning. There is too much at stake."

oOoOo

Xander ducked under a glowing fist and kicked out at Miri's legs, knock her off balance.

He tried to press his advantage, but Miri recovered quickly with a crescent kick that blocked Xander's attack. Using his ring he created a sword and attacked again. Even with his enhanced speed, Miri was skilled enough to avoid the strike.

"Hold," called out Amanda.

Xander stepped back allowing Amanda to take his place.

"Alright Miri, let's dance," Amanda smiled and attacked.

On the other side of the gymnasium, Aphrodite and Ares watched the three Star Sapphires train.

"Their fighting style is odd, but effective," Ares offered his praise begrudgingly.

"Not surprising given their backgrounds," replied Aphrodite distractedly.

"Something the matter?" Ares asked with an amused glance at his fellow Olympian.

"They're not ready…we have some inkling of what they face, they have no real idea. Even with everyone we have brought together, it might not be enough."

Ares shrugged, "It is not like we have a choice. But if it salves your conscience, they are all warriors, in their own way. They understand, even if they don't fully comprehend the danger. Sometimes a warrior has no choice but to fight, it is the nature of war."

"Our plans to recruit help are underway. We've done all we can to set things in motion," Aphrodite looked at the three mortals training before turning back to Ares. "They may have no choice, but they won't turn away from the challenge. The others are the same."

Amanda was just about to attack again when an alarm sounded, and Green Arrow requested all teams to come to the conference room.

oOoOo

Batman was expressionless as he studied Miri, Xander and Amanda. "You will be sitting this mission out."

"You have got to be joking," said Xander with clear anger in his voice.

Batman didn't react to his angry response.

"This is a joke right," added Amanda with a glare toward the Dark Knight.

"No, it's not. You two are this entities target. Taking you to confront him is a poor tactical decision," explained Batman.

Miri frowned as she considered the explanation, "And I am here because?"

"Because if you went, he'd follow. You also supply another level of protection."

"What if we are needed?" Amanda asked her belligerence not all that well hidden.

Unfazed, Batman met her glare, "You are needed. If the prophecy is correct you are needed to defeat the Nameless. You can't do that if you're dead," he explained bluntly. "Remember it is here, on Earth, to kill you."

Xander studied Batman silently, processing the argument. "Fine," Xander held up a finger to silence Amanda. "But the minute we are needed, you call us in."

oOoOo

"We have located Bizarro, he's in South Rhelasia," reported Green Arrow. "We have Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Maxima and Wonder Woman onsite and engaging. They've requested assistance both against Bizarro and to help with the civilians. This is an all hands, we have thousands of civilian casualties."

oOoOo

Xander, Miri and Amanda found themselves watching as Black Canary and Green Arrow briefed the teams before transporting them to Earth. Eventually, it was only Young Justice and the Magic users remaining. "We are just about to transfer you to Mount Justice. From there Doctor Fate will open a portal to Rhelasia where the league is confronting Bizarro. The heavy hitters will, hopefully, be keeping him engaged and pinned down. Your job is to protect them while they do their job."

Black Canary took over, "We are leaving a reserve team here to act as back up if needed. So, if you are in over your head, call it in."

"Xan?"

Xander turned to see a worried looking Willow standing with Aluwyn and John Constantine.

"Hey, Wills."

"I've got a feeling, something hinky is going on," said Willow quietly. "Not here, but I feel like we are missing something, that we should have done something. I'm not making sense, am I?"

"No…you might be on to something. Be careful Willow," said Xander as he pulled his oldest friend into a tight hug.

"You too," said Willow.

"I will keep her safe," promised Aluwyn with a gentle smile on her inhuman and yet beautiful face.

"I kind of expected D'Hoffryn to show up you know," said Willow.

Xander's lips quirked up for a moment, "Yeah, but he's a bit of an evil tosser."

oOoOo

D'Hoffryn really wasn't looking forward to this…the Elder Miss Summers was a renowned grudge holder. He extended his senses and got…nothing. He really must remember to compliment Miss Rosenberg. The warding scheme was superb.

He raised his hand to knock, there was no way he was teleporting in as he had no desire to once again experience decapitation. Before he could touch the door, it swung open to reveal the younger Miss Summers.

"I'm going to get some… D'Hoffryn?" Dawn froze for a moment before turning her head slightly and yelling. "Buffy there is a Demon Lord at the door."

Dawn turned back to face D'Hoffryn with a serious expression on her face. "I heard Buffy chopped your head off."

He was spared answering by the arrival of Buffy Summers whose expression and tone was far from welcoming. "I did, looks like it didn't take, here's hoping that the second time is the charm."

"Ah, Miss Summers and of course Miss Summers," D'Hoffryn greeted them politely with a respectful nod each. "I come bearing news that I believe you will need and want to hear. Perhaps we might go inside?"

Buffy glared for a moment before nodding sharply, "Alright come in but no funny business…I'm not in the mood."

D'Hoffryn entered the rather quaint apartment and resisted the urge to sigh as he was met with a room full of slayers. All of whom were watching him with narrow-eyed suspicion.

Buffy leaned against the wall near the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, "So, not dead and you have a message."

"No, not dead Miss Summers. I am however in the possession of information about an upcoming apocalyptic event that I feel you should be informed about," explained D'Hoffryn.

"And this information is?" prompted Dawn.

D'Hoffryn kept his eyes on Buffy, "The location of Alexander Harris, Amanda Hayes and Willow Rosenberg."

Buffy's eyes widened for a moment before she schooled her expression. "And you know this how?"

"Miss Hayes made a wish, specifically that Willow and some of the big guns were present. As part of answering that wish, I transported Miss Rosenberg to Miss Hayes."

Buffy frowned, seemingly considering his words.

"Please tell me that they're all alive," said Dawn.

"Alive and well Miss Summers. Although, as I said earlier, they are facing an apocalyptic event that will, could it be allowed to occur, result in the end of everything," explained D'Hoffryn.

He went on to explain the prophecy and that the dimension their friends were protecting had done well so far but were outgunned.

"Interesting," said Buffy. "Now tell us the bits you left out."

D'Hoffryn sighed, this was going to take time.

oOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Last Time:

"Please tell me that they're all alive," said Dawn.

"Alive and well Miss Summers. Although, as I said earlier, they are facing an apocalyptic event that will, could it be allowed to occur, result in the end of everything," explained D'Hoffryn.

He went on to explain the prophecy and that the dimension their friends were protecting had done well so far but were outgunned.

"Interesting," said Buffy. "Now tell us the bits you left out."

D'Hoffryn sighed, this was going to take time.

oOoOo

Hia-Long, South Rhelasia

The Deceiver could sense the wards holding it in this place. Had it been able to access its full range of powers, this trap would have failed. But with its master still imprisoned it had but the smallest trickle of power to augment its own abilities.

It needed a distraction, something to force the mystics to abandon the wards.

For a moment…an instant it felt the shadowed touch of its master presence.

The Deceiver ignored the blows against its host and concentrated on that presence, drawing power and directing the energy outwards.

oOoOo

It had been a disaster.

South Rhelasia's military had been able to do little but attempt to safeguard civilians. They had been moderately successful although they were relieved when the Justice League arrived.

Corporal Junyoung Rhan wiped his brow and grimaced at the sight of the collapsed building. He was not an expert on search and rescue, despite all the training they had received, but he doubted that anyone had survived the buildings collapse. Still, he had his duty and until the Military Engineers were freed up his squad continued their work. He manhandled some timber away from the door and paused when he saw movement.

"Captain!"

Captain Than was by his side in moments, "What is it?"

"I saw movement Sir, inside."

The Captain peered into the darkened building, "Good work Corporal Rhan." The Captain pulled out his radio and called it in to the Major overseeing this district. That done, he whistled to catch the attention of the rest of his squad. "We have a possible survivor. Let's get our equipment set up here…" The officer trailed off as a young girl walked out of the building. She was bloodied and dirty, but she was walking.

He took a step toward the girl and the knelt. The poor child was probably injured and in shock. "Here little one, come to me and we will help." He kept his voice soft and unthreatening.

"Ah…Sir, she's got something in her hand," warned Corporal Rhan.

The Captain looked at the little girl's glassy unseeing eyes and hesitated. She was holding something…a knife.

"Sir, get back!" yelled Rhan as he opened fire with his pistol. Shooting the girl twice in the back, dropping her.

Shocked the Captain stared at the Corporal.

"Sir the back of her head was missing…how was she walking around?" Rhan asked as he helped his stunned officer stand.

The Captain looked down and saw, to his horror that the back of the girl's head had been crushed. A fatal wound…and yet she had been walking around?

The Captain looked around at his men. They were good soldiers, but this was far outside their experience.

Corporal Rhan shook himself as he tried to remain focused. "What is going on Sir?"

"I have no idea Corporal," he thought for a moment and decided that caution was called for. "Everyone be on guard. I will call this through to Command."

He had just raised his radio when the sound of gunfire could be heard.

All around the city, Soldiers, First Responders and civilians were finding that their fallen countrymen were rising up and attacking the living.

New orders were going out now, as the Military units began fighting back.

oOoOo

John Constantine made a point of avoiding necromantic magic when he could. In his business, it wasn't always possible. Unfortunately, this mission just crossed a big bloody line. "Some bugger just cast a necromantic spell!"

Giovani frowned but nodded as he continued pouring power into the wards.

"Some of us are going to need to deal with it, the hero brigade isn't equipped to deal with it," argued Constantine.

Willow said a bad word under her breath, "You felt that?"

"Fuck yes," said Constantine.

"Felt what?" asked Robin as joined them.

"Something bad just happened," explained Willow. "Not sure what yet."

Robin summoned his team over. "How bad are we talking here?"

Constantine didn't reply, instead, he began chanting.

"John, what are you doing?" demanded Giovani. Constantine had pulled out of supplying the wards with power.

Constantine sent a spell into a group of civilians, "Sorry mate, dealing with the walking fucking dead!"

Robin turned to see that the mages were surrounded by a growing number of what appeared to be animated corpses. Touching his earpiece, he contacted the Watchtower. "This is Robin, we've got a situation here. I'm calling for assistance."

oOoOo

Superman and Black Adam slammed into Bizarro, driving him into the ground.

For a moment, Bizarro looked disorientated and then he lashed out unexpectedly. His powerful blow sent both flying backwards.

He was immediately struck by a range of green and purple-hued attacks as several Star Sapphires and Green Lanterns struck, creating a cage around the possessed alien.

"Whatever you are going to do, do it now!" urged Hal Jordan. This was the third attempt to contain Bizarro and it had taken them nearly an hour to get him in position to try again. Dealing with the animated dead was hampering their plan to deal with Bizarro and draining the energy of the magic users. The mages and mystics had ensured that while in the warded area he could not possess another being. But their wards were not going to last much longer by the look on their faces.

"We need to end this!" said Wonder Woman as she smashed aside several dead bodies that were trying to get to the magical's.

Superman landed beside his Amazonian team-mate and used a blast of heat vision to destroy the walking dead surrounding the Justice League and their allies. "Hopefully we have him now. He is a lot stronger and smarter than when we've faced him before."

As Superman spoke, John Constantine, Giovani Zatara, Willow and Aluwyn moved forward. Each chanting a spell to bind and trap the possessing spirit.

Around them, Young Justice fought to keep them protected from wave after wave of the dead.

As they closed in, Bizarro seemed to sense the danger and renewed his attack on the cage.

"If he gets free again, I'm not sure I have enough left to stop him!" exclaimed Willow before she screamed and fell forward. Blood blossomed from her shoulder as she fell.

"Willow!" screamed Aluwyn.

"Keep going," yelled Constantine.

The corpse with the rifle was taken down by Superman as Aluwyn began chanting, tears in her eyes.

Robin and Artemis quickly checked Willow out, "She's alive…although we need to get her to a hospital."

Before anyone could answer there was a flash of white light and Klarion appeared alongside Ra's and a dozen black-clad figures.

"Clear the way," ordered Ra's and the dozen figures swept forward, clearing the undead away as Ra's walked toward the struggling Bizarro.

Klarion's voice joined the Magical's as he began pouring power into their spell.

"What is he doing?" demanded Wonder Woman as she and Isis dealt with a new surge of the dead. In the sky. Black Adam and Superman were clearing the streets of the dead, one with heat vision and the with swooping attacks that brushed aside the gathered dead.

When Ra's reached the cage, he pulled out a small crossbow, loaded it and shot Bizarro. Who screamed in rage, before falling, turning Ra's addressed the group, "Blue Kryptonite, it will cancel his powers but I suggest that you bind the spirit, now."

There was a moment's silence before whatever had been animating the dead stopped.

Constantine gestured and a black sphere appeared hovering in the air in front of him. "Got it."

"There, that wasn't so hard was it," said Klarion cockily as he wiped his brow. He made a show of looking around. "So, Fate couldn't be bothered turning up? Typical."

Klarion joined Ra's and his assassins.

"Ra's," said a figure that emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Batman…alas, I must be elsewhere," replied Ra's.

Klarion gave Batman and by extension, the League the finger and then they were gone.

"Did Ra's a Ghul just save the day?" asked a confused looking Wally.

oOoOo

Watchtower

Xander listened as Black Canary attempted to keep him calm as she explained about Willow being shot.

"She'll be fine," Miri reassured him as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Xander sighed, "I know…I'm just pissed she was hurt while I was safe up here."

"Well she was instrumental in our capture of the possessing spirit," said Ganthet as he walked in with John Constantine. "Thankfully we have the spirit contained in a specially warded room.

"And thanks to Willow and Aluwyn we have a way to trace its master," added Constantine with a grin. "I know you are pissed off mate, about her getting injured and all, but without her there…well, we'd have been buggered. I could have contained it, maybe, but deal with those undead bastards at the same time?"

"I agree with John," said Aluwyn as she slithered into the room. "Willow is a powerful Witch, Alexander. She made a difference today. And, she'll soon be fit and healthy, one of my specialties is healing magic." The demon Witch gave Xander a wink as she moved to Willow's bedside.

"Come on love," said Miri. "Let's leave Aluwyn to take care of her."

Xander paused and then nodded.

He and Miri made it out the door before nearly walking into Black Adam and Isis.

"Xander, Miri, we were looking for you," said Isis with a smile. "How is your friend?"

"Healing, no thanks to me," replied Xander.

Black Adam frowned and placed a hand on Xander's shoulder. "It is never easy to see a loved one hurt." He shared a glance with Isis, who smiled and nodded. "Perhaps you both should spend a night away from here. Rest and refresh yourself."

Isis took Miri's hand and then Xander's. "We shall shortly depart and return to Kahndaq. But first, let me see to your friend."

Xander watched in astonishment as Isis and Aluwyn had healed Willow in moments, much to everyone, save Black Adam's, astonishment.

Isis insisted that while the situation was under control on the Watchtower, Xander and his friends should join them for an evening in Kahndaq.

"I'm sure Amanda would like to come as well," suggested Willow.

Miri shared a smile with Isis, "We'll collect her on the way….hmmm, maybe Sara would like to come?"

oOoOo

Mount Olympus

"It is as Aphrodite told us," reported Athena as she studied her father.

Zeus cursed and looked down at the table as his hands curled into fists. Overhead the clouds began to gather, heralds of an oncoming storm.

Seeing his anger, Athena cleared her throat. "Father, I am sure that Aphrodite and Artemis were not trying to force your hand in this matter."

Zeus took a deep breath and the clouds ceased darkening and began to disperse. A moment later he chuckled ruefully, "Oh but they did daughter…not that I blame them. I should have acted once we saw the signs and Diana reported the Leagues concerns. If we act now, then this existence we have cannot continue. Both we and the others may well need to take up the mantle of Gods once more."

Athena frowned as she considered her father's wisdom. The great compact had limited their ability to act in the supernatural world and had led to their withdrawal from aiding humanity. Breaking it, or at best amending it would allow the very enemies they had sacrificed so much for to also act.

Zeus frowned as he considered the situation, looking for a solution amid the limited possibilities. "The dimensional travellers are the ones?"

Athena nodded, "They believe so, they meet the criteria and from what I can sense they, the boy most of all, have been touched by chaos. Aphrodite and Artemis have withheld the lines of prophecy that describe the sacrifice."

Zeus shook his head, "What benefit would knowing bring? Besides, we don't know, not for sure."

"That would be cold comfort," replied Athena unhappily.

With a sigh Zeus looked into Athena's eyes, his expression grim. "They, like us, cannot shirk their duty. We will do as we must to preserve this reality. What is an individual's sacrifice compared to that?"

Turning from Athena, Zeus gestured and an image of another place appeared in the air as if an invisible window had been opened. In it, a face appeared, and Athena was somewhat surprised to note that its head had two large visible horns and large pointed ears.

"D'Hoffryn."

D'Hoffryn blinked, clearly surprised.

"We need to talk," continued Zeus.

oOoOo

Shiruta, Kahndaq

"Wow!" said Willow as they flew overhead to give the newcomers an astonishing first view of Shiruta. Looking sideways at Aluwyn she saw the demoness smiling.

"I raise you a wowser," replied Amanda as she hovered mid-air holding a giggling Sara.

"The people of Kahndaq re-built this palace after the corrupt dictator who ruled this place was thrown down. Most of Kahndaq is Muslim, a virtuous and hard-working people. They consider me their protector…and a prophet. Although I dislike the last," explained Black Adam. "This is a safe place and my beloved Isis and I hope that you will visit us here."

Isis smiled warmly, "I believe that we will all be recalled to the Watchtower once the injured have been healed. But tonight, we shall eat, as friends and rest so that we might be prepared for what tomorrow might bring."

Xander and Miri were sharing a room in the great palace. Their room was rather opulent and by far the most amazing bedroom Xander had ever even seen, much less stayed in. Even the view out the large window was spectacular.

They had several hours to rest and freshen up, so they soon found themselves cuddling on the large couch that looked out over the city.

"You know…that bed looks really comfortable," commented Miri.

Xander sensed the shift in her emotion and smiled. "Well then, let's test that observation, shall we?"

Miri laughed as Xander hefted her over his shoulder and carried her to the large bed.

oOoOo

Amanda was a boneless pile of goo.

Sara's fingers were trailing down her back, before pausing and working on a knot in her muscles.

"Amanda?"

Amanda resisted the urge to open her eyes, "Hmm?"

"Something big is coming isn't it?" Sarah asked quietly.

Amanda only hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, we think it is."

"Oh…"

Amanda opened her eyes and shifted on the bed to look up at her girlfriend, "We'll be okay."

Sarah hesitated, staring into Amanda's eyes.

"I…I think I love you and now you are going off to fight!" There were tears forming in Sara's eyes.

Amanda didn't even hesitate. She kissed Sara…passion, love and just raw emotion was almost tangible as Amanda poured everything into the kiss.

Eventually, they pulled apart.

Sara was flushed as she looked into Amanda's eyes. "Sleep with me."

Amanda found herself hesitating, they had explored but this was a step that she hadn't expected. Seeing the hesitation, Sara began to pull away.

"Sara…I…I want to but are you…I…are you sure?" Amanda asked, feeling a curious mix of arousal and panic.

"I don't want you to go and fight…what if you die?" demanded Sara. "I don't want to regret never having…been with you if something happens to you."

Amanda didn't hesitate as she took Sara's hands. "I love you too and I've wanted to hold you and sleep with you in my arms. But I don't want it to be in a panic or when you…we are not ready."

Sara took a shuddering breath, fighting tears. "Please, I don't want to lose any more people I love without proper goodbyes."

Amanda looked into Sara's eyes for a long moment before kissing her and pulling her down onto the bed.

oOoOo

Willow sighed blissfully as Aluwyn's arms encircled her waist and her lips caressed her neck.

Aluwyn paused, her mouth above Willow's ear, "I've missed you so much, love…I never stopped looking for a way to get to you."

Willow turned her head slightly to look at her lover, "I'm glad you found me and I'm sorry for how we parted."

"Don't be, in some ways you were right. I was manipulative, regardless of my reasons. When you left, I was so angry with myself. And as every day went by and I could not find a way to you…I vowed I'd look forever and do whatever it took."

Willow caressed Aluwyn's face, "I had so many regrets but having you here. How about we put them aside and move on?"

Aluwyn's answer was a kiss that curled Willow's toes.

A moment later she gasped as Aluwyn incanted a short spell and their clothes vanished.

"You'll have to teach me that one," said Willow in a husky voice as Aluwyn lay Willow on the bed.

Willow smiled as Aluwyn kissed her way down her body. It promised to be an interesting night.

oOoOo

The meal in the grand palace was far less grandiose than Xander had expected. The food was excellent, the conversation engaging and the setting beautiful. But it was still a meal between friends.

Black Adam and Isis were fine hosts and Xander appreciated the effort they had gone to. When he had thanked them Black Adam had smiled, amused.

"There is no debt between us Xander. As I have said, we welcome you and your friends here. I have recently…re- learned that such moments as these should be savoured. Tomorrow we will, no doubt, be facing new challenges. Tonight is my gift to us all."

oOoOo

The Watchtower

Every member, associate and ally of the Justice League that could be contacted were gathered together as Superman stood before them.

"Thank you all for coming."

As Superman walked through what Zatara and Constantine had discovered from their examination of the captured entity the crowded room grew quiet. The revelation that they were indeed facing a being that the Gods feared to face was frightening. The information that they had located the hidden prison of the Nameless, the whisperer in the darkness felt like a physical blow. He and Amanda were destined to release then somehow destroy a being that the powers could only imprison the last time it was faced.

Xander could feel Miri's hand on his arm, just as he could feel her love and support through their heart tether.

"So, we and our allies will be facing this threat as soon as possible. Each hour potentially weakens its prison. Ganthet and John Constantine believe that its prison is two-fold. First is the trap that holds it in a single unending moment. The second is a powerful divine warding that traps it on the planet. If it escapes the first fails it will be trapped, at least temporarily on the planet. That will be our time to act."

Ganthet nodded to the Man of Steel as he stepped forward.

"The spirit that had possessed Bizarro existed because even while trapped, it's master fed it power. We saw it raise the dead and so we believe that its master also shares that power. The planet it is on was the last battleground between the entity and the Old Gods. The population of that world were wiped out so we may face vast numbers of reanimated dead." Ganthet paused to let that sink in. "We must deal with that threat while Alexander and Amanda find a way to deal with the entity."

"We will be by your side," promised Black Adam.

Superman gestured toward the clock on the wall, "We leave in two hours. Any of you who wish to accompany the task force may do so. This, my friends, is a volunteer only mission."

oOoOo

Sara sat in her room and stared at the wall her eyes unseeing.

She might never see Amanda again.

It was a thought…a fear she just couldn't process. When, after being dropped home, they had said their goodbyes, she had been numb. Her Dad, sensing her distress had tried his best but she had quickly retreated to her room.

This could be it…if Amanda and the Justice League failed, it was only a matter of time, wasn't it? Failure would mean the end of everything. Even if they somehow won, what if Amanda didn't make it?

'Sara!'

Sara jumped and nearly fell off her bed at the sound of a woman's voice that seemed to come from directly behind her.

Turning, she saw a beautiful blonde woman in a white dress. The woman was translucent as if she was not quite present, like a ghost.

"Who…who are you?"

The woman smiled and Sara felt her fear fade away.

"Don't be afraid Sara, I'm here to help."

"I don't understand," replied Sara which brought an almost sad expression to the woman's kind, friendly face.

"I know…I'm a friend of Willow's. I need you to pass on a message to her," said the woman.

"A message?"

The woman nodded her kind face serious, "Yes, a very important message from home. She can't stay…and nothing that was empowered here can come home. It opens a path that must stay closed. She can visit but she must return home without any new powers. You have to tell her that. Nothing Sara, tell her."

Sara nodded, "I will but I don't know when I'll see her again…Amanda and the others are going to fight…and…" She could feel the tears she had been holding in, the emotions starting to overwhelm her.

The woman expression was compassionate, "I can't promise you anything, Sara. Things are too chaotic but if you want me to, I can help you. A reward for helping me by passing the message to Willow. Perhaps it will help."

Sara was about to agree when she paused, "Why don't you tell Willow yourself?"

"Because my appearance would cause her nothing but heartbreak and pain. She would not heed it because I am the messenger, fearing a trick," explained the woman.

"Why will she believe me?"

The woman smiled, seemingly amused. "Oh, I think she'll believe…and then please tell her that Tara said that you have been rewarded…not punished."

"Punished!" Sara exclaimed.

The woman gestured and the world turned white. "I will send you to Amanda….oh and Sara, are you ready to be strong?"

oOoOo

Artemis grinned as the spirit granted Amanda's lover an analogue of the power of the Slayer. She could have stopped it, but why do so when the power so closely aligned with her own. As the spirit opened a portal to the watchtower Artemis made a gesture. When the spirit turned to her, sensing her present she gave her an unseen salute and teleported away.

For the first time since her worshippers walked the dark places of the Greek world, she had a new hunter, a priestess of Artemis.

oOoOo

Sara blinked and when her vision cleared, she found herself in a forest clearing. She looked around in surprise…then more carefully. The clearing…no the glade was a far more descriptive and fitting title, was beautiful and peaceful. She felt safe and at peace as she inhaled the floral scent and felt the slight cooling breeze.

'Why aren't I worried or afraid?' she asked herself. 'Is this a dream?'

"No, not a dream child and you don't feel afraid because this is a safe place."

Sara watched as a young woman, barely older than her, walked out of the trees. A very tall, beautiful young woman. She was wearing a knee length dress and held a bow with a quiver of arrows at her side. At her side a fawn walked, rubbing its head against her legs as she halted.

"Where am I, who are you?" asked Sara as she watched the woman.

The woman laughed gaily her eyes twinkling, "I believe that you might be able to guess…no? Your people knew me as Artemis, goddess of hunting, wild animals and the wilderness."

Sara realised after a moment that her mouth was hanging open. "But…how… why?"

Artemis smiled, "Your lover Amanda is a representative of Love despite her calling as a hunter of dark things. You, Sara, are a loving woman and yet you want to protect her, don't you?"

"I can't help her…I want to, but I can't do what she does."

Artemis studied her just as the fawn by her side approached and nuzzled Sara's hand. Not realising she was doing it, Sara stroked its head.

"I can give you what you want Sara, be my champion and I can give you the power to fight by Amanda's side."

"Champion?"

"You would be a huntress, the first in a thousand years," Artemis frowned as she paused. "War is coming Sara and the world needs champions."

Here in this place, her thoughts seemed clearer. The words of the Goddess seemed to resonate. "What do I need to do?"

Artemis smiled joyously and Sara found herself smiling back as the Goddess threw her bow toward her.

"Catch."

Sara caught the bow and gasped it felt like touching electricity…no, lightning! It wasn't painful, just strange. She could feel her skin rippling, changing being infused with light.

She could feel dozens of women, no thousands on thousands of women, girls …watching her. Smiling as they studied her then she could hear their voices. She knew it was in ancient Greek, but she understood.

Suddenly she knew that Artemis was one of the most widely venerated of her pantheon. Artemis of the wildland, Mistress of Animals.

…Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women…

…The huntress carrying a bow and arrows…

…She was the virgin moon goddess of the hunt, wild animals, healing, wilderness, chastity, and childbirth…

…An endless stream of young girls being initiated into the cult of Artemis at puberty…

…a select few were chosen as hunters. Priestesses charged with hunting the dark things that hid in the shadows and preyed on humans…

"Take up my sword…my shield…my bow and hunt with me sister!"

oOoOo

Sara awoke with a start. She was in her room' on her bed.

"What a weird drea…." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the bow, quiver of arrows, sword and shield on her bed. Locking at her suddenly bare arms she realised that her clothes had been replaced by a white dress, split on the right side…a Chiton. "Wait, how did I know that?"

She looked back at the bed. Her sword…her Xiphos. "When did I learn ancient Greek?"

Getting up she walked to the door, pausing to look down. "Why the hell am I wearing sandals?" Shaking her head, she went to open the door and nearly crushed the steel doorknob as she ripped it off the door.

Blinking owlishly at the knob in her hand she managed to make a shocked noise before she fainted.

oOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Last Time

She looked back at the bed. Her sword…her Xiphos. "When did I learn ancient Greek?"

Getting up she walked to the door, pausing to look down. "Why the hell am I wearing sandals?" Shaking her head, she went to open the door and nearly crushed the steel doorknob as she ripped it off the door.

Blinking owlishly at the knob in her hand she managed to make a shocked noise before she fainted.

oOoOo

Watchtower

Amanda almost stumbled as she felt a surge of emotion through her link to Sara. The tether, while not as strong as X-man and Miri's, still allowed her to sense Sara's emotions. When she felt for it…now it felt solid. She could sense Sara's confusion and then her shock. Frowning she pulled out her communicator and selected Sara's profile. When it didn't connect, she tried again with no success. Worried now, she looked around for Xander. Who, it turned out, was talking to Miri and Isis on the other side of the room.

"Xander!"

Xander turned to see Amanda waving and making her way toward him.

Seeing her concerned expression, he lowered his voice. "Hey, what's up?"

"There is something wrong with Sara…our tether went crazy," explained Amanda. 'Now she's not answering her communicator."

Miri who had followed Xander frowned, "What did you feel Amanda?"

Amanda considered what exactly she had felt. "There was surprise, panic and fear."

"We haven't got long until we leave," Xander reminded them. "But with the tether, you should be able to open a portal."

Amanda but her lip, worried. Miri had taught them how, but she'd never done it before.

Seeing her concern, Miri smiled reassuringly. "Normally portals can be tricky but with a tether, your ring will do a lot of the work. Picture Sara and feel for the tether. Xander, I'll go with Amanda you stay here and I'll portal us back."

Xander nodded, "Okay, be careful."

A moment later a purple doorway, constructed of light, appeared. Much to the surprise of those waiting in the area outside the conference room.

oOoOo

"Something the matter Alexander?" asked Wonder Woman as she watched Miri and Amanda walk through the portal before it winked out.

Xander shrugged, "I'm not sure. Amanda sensed something was wrong with Sara and then she wasn't answering her communicator."

Wonder Woman frowned thoughtfully, "The wards on their house should protect them. But such things are not foolproof."

Now it was Xander's turn to frown. He had been concerned, now he was worried. Then there was a moment of relief as a portal formed that quickly evaporated as Amanda appeared carrying an unconscious Sara. Miri and Sara's father quickly followed carrying an armload of weapons.

oOoOo

"What happened?" Xander asked Miri as he followed behind Amanda as she made her way to the medical wing.

Miri shook her head, "We found her unconscious on the floor. According to her father, she had been upset went to her room and then the first he knew that something was wrong was when we arrived. She was dressed as he is now with the weapons on the bed.

Wonder Woman, who was following behind them studying the weapons with an odd expression on her face. "Alexander, those are ancient Greek weapons and she is wearing a Chiton, a Greek dress."

Xander turned to face her, "What does it mean?"

Wonder Woman was about to answer when Aphrodite and Artemis appeared beside him with a flash of pink light.

Wonder Woman offered stopped and offered the two Goddesses a deferential nod. "Divine ones, how may I serve?"

Aphrodite had, for once, a serious almost severe expression on her face. While Artemis looked smug. The Goddess of Love shot her 'sister' a dirty look. "I suspect that Artemis, who's timing sucks, owes a few people an explanation."

Xander had a rather worrying epiphany, The Greek dress and weapons and the Goddesses appearance were raising a lot of 'comic book' reader red flags. "What is going on?"

Artemis ignored the bite in Xander's tone. "Since the Slayer has been claimed and is acting for Aphrodite…even though she is practically a priestess of the Hunt, I claimed my own Priestess and gave her a few gifts."

Wonder Woman groaned, more than familiar with the dangers around 'divine' gifts. "Is that wise Divine one?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "No it's not! The others are going to go through the roof."

Artemis shrugged, "We are going to war! I am within my rights to empower a priestess. That right was never revoked!"

"Oh ho, so that's the way we are playing it? You know that right or not, it isn't going to be ignored."

"I'll deal with them," stated Artemis with a rather feral look on her beautiful face. "And besides, I'm not the first. Zeus created the Olympian and the Egyptians have created their own champions."

"What exactly did you do?" Xander asked evenly.

"I answered a prayer and made her a Priestess of the Hunt. She is now my mortal hand on Earth and of course, that will mean she is faster, stronger and has the skills she needs."

Xander gave Artemis a long look, "Right fine, all for girl power and all but your timing sucks. Amanda and I are needed and right now, she's totally distracted by Sara's situation and what do I do when Sara wants to come and help Amanda?"

Artemis wasn't fazed at all by Xander's anger, "There is no question that she'll come and fight by my side! My priestesses are hunters of dark things!"

Wonder Woman cleared her throat, "Divine Artemis, I believe that Star Sapphire Alexander is concerned with her current lack of training."

Artemis looked rather offended, "She will have the touch of my Theias! She has the memories of each of my huntresses and when she awakens, she will wield her celestial weapons with the strength of ten and the skill of hundreds."

"You made her a slayer!" exclaimed Xander.

Artemis paused and then shrugged, "It is an apt comparison."

"Well shit," muttered Xander.

oOoOo

Sara was less than amused when she woke up in a hospital bed. That quickly morphed into happiness when she spotted Amanda. Xander left them to their reunion and walked over to Miri, who was leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What a mess," muttered Xander. They had less than an hour to get moving. He really needed Amanda's head in the game.

Miri sighed and tapped Xander's ring. "Look at their tether."

Xander used his ring and quickly did a scan and asked his ring to show a comparison chart. The chart was very clear on one thing, their Heart Tether was growing stronger. "Wow, so that's another wrinkle."

He turned to look where Wonder Woman was all but berating Artemis. Aphrodite wasn't paying attention but was studying the bronze sword Artemis had given Sara. Xander made his way over and Aphrodite looked up.

"Sooo," prompted Xander.

Aphrodite passed him the sword, "The sword is the real thing, Celestial bronze. I don't know if you realise how much of a big deal this is going to be."

Xander studied the sword for a moment, "What are we talking about here, smiting, lightning bolts?"

Aphrodite's pause worried Xander.

"No…well, I don't think so. We are really not meant to empower champions anymore, or interfere at all," explained Aphrodite.

"But given the circumstances, the pantheons will have to accept it," interjected Artemis. "I know Apollo is considering linking up with some of the sun-powered heroes."

There was a flash of white light and an unnaturally tall dark-haired woman appeared between Aphrodite and Artemis. The new arrival was dressed in a long flowing robe and carried a long spear in her right hand and a carried a Doric helm with a red crest under her left arm.

"Athena!" exclaimed Aphrodite in surprise before quickly recovering her composure. "It's good to see you sister. Perhaps I should…." She trailed off as Athena raised her hand and glowered at her.

"Don't start Dite," warned Athena with a foreboding expression on her face. "Father is absolutely furious that you forced his hand. If I was you two, I'd make myself scarce after the battle. But you have managed to get things moving." Turning to face Xander her expression became more neutral. "Greeting Star Sapphire, I am Athena and I bring word from my Father Zeus."

Xander nodded hesitantly.

"The Gods of Olympus and our allies will aid you against the Nameless. My father has consulted the oracle and believes that the prophecy holds true. Only by opening a dimensional rift to your dimension was its prison weakened. You have the means to destroy the Nameless one but to do so it must first be released. Therein lies our peril…if the Nameless is released from the void in which it is held it will immediately seek to regain its power. The planet itself is designed to hamper its efforts. If it escapes the planet, then it will quickly regain its full power."

"Then as we suspected, we have to stop it before it leaves the planet," replied Xander. "It's good to have that confirmed."

Athena nodded her regal face stern. "We will reinforce the wards and help your allies deal with anything that seeks to stay you in your task."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

The Goddess looked toward Aphrodite for a moment before answering. "While the prophecy is clear the protagonist is not. You must have a strategy but be flexible in facing the unknown. Prophecy can only truly be deciphered after the events have passed."

Xander wasn't entirely sure what that might mean to them, but he had a lot of experience dealing with cryptic crap and had to admit that often it never really made sense, even afterwards. "Thanks for the advice. Um, can you tell us what we should do about Sara?"

Athena frowned and studied Sara for a moment. "She has been chosen as the High Priestess of Artemis. As such she has been gifted with a portion of her patron's power…a small portion but enough that she will be a skilled combatant. Much like your slayers. Regardless of your or our wishes, her place is to follow Artemis." She shook her head and straightened. "Now, as per the will of Zeus, I must speak with the leadership of the Justice league about our aid. And you Aphrodite will accompany me. Artemis it is our father's command that you ensure your new champion understands what you have done."

Athena then gestured and both she and Aphrodite disappeared.

"What the hell have you gotten my daughter into?" demanded Sara's Father.

oOoOo

The announcement of a delay to their departure was followed by the arrival of the Olympians and their allies among them the Egyptian deities and several heroes who had a connection to their pantheons.

There was soon an announcement that they would be leaving after the Olympians had secured the portal to their destination. Almost immediately after the arrival, Xander witnessed Willow and Aluwyn being introduced to Hecate. The Greek goddess was seemingly amused by Willow's awed obeisance and laid a gentle hand on the witch's head before reaching down and pulling Willow to her feet. She then led the two witches to a corner of the room and began a private and seemingly intense conversation.

It was less than thirty minutes later that Amanda, in full Star Sapphire uniform, proudly led a rather stunned-looking Sara into the room. Sara was dressed in the armour and clothing supplied by Artemis, including her new weapons.

Xander gave them their moment and then walked over.

"Looking good Sara," he said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

Sara smiled back and nodded, "I think so, I feel fantastic!"

Xander studied her, looking for evidence that Sara, the teenage student and waitress was now some sort of Greek version of the Slayer. She looked the same, a bit, okay a lot more toned. It was her stance that made him pause and offered him some evidence. She stood and indeed walked like a Slayer. Graceful in the same way a predator is graceful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sara nodded without hesitation. "I spoke to Artemis…I'm needed and even if I'm not a hundred percent ready, I'm still needed."

Xander had heard so many variations of this from the Slayers he had helped train. "Well okay then, but first you go and talk to your Dad. Whatever he's said, the truth is that he's probably worried and scared."

"I will," agreed Sara.

Xander held her gaze for a moment before smiling, "Okay well you had better get moving. I think everyone is here now."

oOoOo

A somewhat chastised looking Aphrodite opened a glowing portal that was almost the size of the observation port in the main cafeteria. "This will open of the surface of the planet we identified. A trio of Green Lanterns have confirmed that the planet, while mostly lifeless, does have sufficient oxygen and atmosphere for us to be okay."

Superman stood and signalled to the group the comprised of most of the Leagues heavy hitters. Super Girl, Captain Marvel, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, Big Barda and Maxima. They would be the first group through.

Xander looked over to his small team, Amanda and Miri and then to those that would be helping them get to the entrance of the prison complex. Namely Young Justice along with Isis, Green Arrow and Giovani Zatara.

The rest of the league would be supporting the Magic Users and Mystics who would be countering any magic they could and potentially holding the wards together should the Greek and Egyptian Gods fail.

Xander had to shake his head at that part of the plan. He was going to be fighting alongside literal Gods…wow.

Artemis, Athena, Ares and a Goddess who had to be Bast, given her cat head, were protecting the others whose role was to try and hold the nameless to the planet. They would be reinforcing the ancient wards. By the side of Artemis, Sara stood tall, bow in hand.

The first group disappeared and after a moment Aphrodite called them forward.

oOoOo

The planet was dead, or at least as good as.

Amid the vast broken city, not a single building stood whole. Around the broken husks of the fallen city there was nothing but grey dry dirt and sand.

"Lovely place," snarked Kid Flash.

Xander had to agree with the speedsters sarcastic comment, it was probably the most depressing place he had ever seen.

"Be careful," warned Robin. "I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"Why would you say that?" complained Artemis. "That's just courting bad luck.

Aqualad rolled his eyes and was about to speak when a feeling of unease hit him. "I believe we are about to get some company."

A moment later the grey sands began to shift and form into shapes. Green Arrow drew an arrow from his quiver and Isis stepped forward.

Zatara studied the shapes forming before nodding grimly, "Get ready!"

Like some sort of B-Grade stop motion film, the sand shifted exposing dry bones that joined together to form monstrous skeletons.

Isis gestured and the ground exploded upward sending skeletons flying but it wasn't enough. All across the vast, dead waste, more skeletons were forming. Tens of thousands of them.

Green Arrow pointed toward the crumbled building that was the one identified as their target. "We need to get them to the prison!"

"We must clear the way," said Isis as the skeletal horde continued to grow.

A huge chunk of rock crushed hundreds as Black Adam hovered overhead. "Hurry, there are worse things than the Skeletons and they are converging here. I will clear the way." With that Black Adam picked up another huge rock and hurled it into the ranks of the Skeletons. "I can help here but I am also needed by the League."

Young Justice found themselves fighting for their lives as the dead surrounding them closed in.

"Keep moving!" ordered Isis.

Robin smashed his staff into one lumbering skeleton as Kid Flash circled another, smashing it to pieces with rocks held in each hand.

Aqualad and Conner were relying on their strength, smashing apart any Skeleton apart that closed on them. Artemis and Green Arrow fought side by side sending explosive arrows into any skeletons that clumped together.

Overhead Miss Martian was directing them and sending warnings to the team.

Isis used her powers to clear the way as her husband destroyed thousands with brute force attacks.

For Xander, Amanda and Miri their main weapon was their power rings. They fought as a team, pushing forward toward their goal.

For a few minutes' things were in balance, then it changed.

A huge flying monster was flying on tattered wings towards them. Far larger than any dragon it was shrugging off hits from Superman and Captain Marvel.

"Dear God," whispered Robin as the huge thing sent Superman crashing into the ruins of a building.

"Keep going!" ordered Isis.

"Look out!" warned Miss Martian. "There are gigantic ones approaching from the right."

Xander looked to where Miss Martian indicated and let his shoulders slump. Approaching were dozens of huge skeletal spider-like beings. Each at least thirty feet high. They were moving to cut-off their advance to their target. "I think we are going to need help!"

"There is none in a position to help Xander…everyone is engaged," warned Miss Martian.

"I'll hold them," said Isis.

"And we'll help," added Robin. "You three get to that building. We'll do our job holding them back."

Amanda hesitated, "We…we can't just leave you. You'll die!"

"We all die if we don't stop the Nameless," replied Isis. "Go!"

"Come on Amanda," prompted Xander. "We'll fly the rest of the way."

The three Star Sapphires took to the air and sped toward the prison.

They had barely started when a trio of winged horrors, looking like giant bats with tattered wings tried to catch them, only to be taken out by Black Adam and Captain Marvel.

The next attack was foiled by Wonder Woman and Superman.

Then they were there, at the broken temple that imprisoned the Nameless. Its doors were fractured by damage and age and offered no real hindrance so the flew past them into the dark passage beyond.

Their rings provided light as they landed, not having sufficient room to fly. The broken building was huge and once must have been grand. Even now they could see the faded iconography on the walls and the broken alien statues. In the centre of the room was what might have once been a huge spiral staircase leading down but it was now a shattered ruin. They approached the hole in the floor and looked down.

"There is something down there, moving, look," Amanda pointed, and they could see faint movement below.

'I'm guessing they are probably not friendly," said Xander. "Are we ready?"

"As I'll ever be," muttered Amanda.

"No," replied Miri. "But let's do it anyway. Charge our rings first?"

"Good idea," said Xander with a strained smile as he pulled out his power battery.

All three recited the words together.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all…with violet light!"

oOoOo

They flew down to land in a vast cavern. As their feet touched the ground silver runes inlaid in the floor lit up, illuminating what they were facing. Inside the circle of silver runes, a huge black statue stood, with its fisted hands raised. The statue was so black that it seemed to absorb the light. Its shape was all that they could comprehend because it looked more like some sort of hole in reality rather than a physical object.

"Now that's an ominous statue," muttered Xander.

"What now?" asked Amanda. "Do we just stand around until it jumps up and tries to suck our brains out?"

Miri squatted down to study the runes. "The placement of this pattern and the writing…logically it would be part of the defences."

"Yeah, but which part?" asked Xander as he warily studied the pattern. "I've seen the coven use this sort of thing before. A mystic circle but I have no idea what this one does."

'It keeps me trapped here…waiting for the right person to free me.'

The power of the voice, speaking directly to their minds, almost drove them to their knees.

"Wow, so you are awake then?" Xander asked as he straightened to stare at the statue.

'Aware…enough to sense the arrival of my puppets," said the voice with a touch of triumph. 'You have performed so well…with but one task left to fulfil.'

Xander frowned, "I'm nobody's puppet."

'And yet you dance to MY tune mortal,' replied the voice.

"You know, with an attitude like that it's no wonder you don't have friends," replied Amanda with more than a hint of bravado.

The voice didn't reply, but despite the silence, all three were starting to feel uneasy.

"So, no hints then?" asked Amanda.

"We have to free it if we want to end its threat," Xander reasoned aloud. "So why did it let us in?"

"Because it wants to be released," replied Miri distractedly as she considered the statue. "It needs to be released by you two."

Xander frowned as he studied the statue and the blackened and cracked stone around it. "Either it doesn't fear us, or it has a plan."

Amanda glared at the silvery runes, "How though, do we just smash them up and then the statue?"

Xander cursed silently as he turned to Amanda and Miri. "Maybe…I don't like this. What we need is to get some magical backup in here," suggested Xander. "Maybe Willow or Giovani can make sense of this."

"Not a good idea boy," said a horribly familiar voice as a figure stepped out of the shadow of the statue.

Xander froze staring in disbelief at the man dressed as a priest. "You…you're dead…fuck, the First!"

Caleb smiled smugly and shook his head, "Nope, just me boy. Brought back by a real god."

"Xander?" questioned Amanda as she moved to protect her distracted friend.

Xander glared at whatever it was imitating the First's former servant, "Bullshit, you're the nameless playing games and you just walked through a bit of rubble. Bit of a giveaway mister insubstantial."

Caleb shrugged, "You can think whatever you want, you'll see soon enough how real I am. Actually, I might need to something about that again." Caleb stuck out his thumbs and wiggled them. "Since you seem to have done something about that. One of these slatterns I suppose?"

Amanda glared at Caleb as if daring him to do anything, "Who is the A-Hole?"

"A flunky of the First. He's the one that took my eye and a whole lot of my girls."

"Well aren't you just chock full of rage…it's a wonder you are not in red," replied Caleb with a wide grin.

"He's trying to make you doubt yourself, Xander. Remember its name my love, the whisperer in the darkness," warned Miri.

Caleb frowned and studied Miri as if examining something puzzling, "It seems you've stepped up in the world Xander. This one smart but is she smart enough to run and hide?"

Miri surprised everyone by laughing, "You will have to do better than that."

Caleb looked over his shoulder at the statue and nodded before stepping back as another figure took shape. Towering over Caleb, a figure dressed in purple with glowing red eyes and yellow skin stepped out of the shadows.

"Mogul," whispered Miri.

Xander found his fists clenching as he turned to look at Miri, "The one that killed Kered?"

Miri nodded but her eyes were locked on Mogul.

"Why would he be here love? It's pulling bad memories out of our heads!" warned Xander.

'Oh no child, they are here…your fears come to life. The shadows in your mind.'

There was sadistic glee in the voice and dark amusement.

Xander felt the support of Miri, a pulse of emotion through their shared tether and the dark presence was suddenly absent. 'What the hell just happened?' Xander asked himself as Mogul and Caleb moved forward halting just short of the silver runes…no, wait, they were touching them. Both figures were looking more 'real' and less shadowy.

"Oh shit," whispered Xander as he had a sudden realisation. "This is a fucking set up…we need to get out now."

Caleb laughed mockingly, "Too late for that my son."

"Xander!" warned Amanda.

Xander risked a glance at the shadows surrounding them, hoping that he was going to be wrong about what he would see. All around the room, there were things moving. He clamped down on his fear as he realised what they were, Turok-Han.

"They are Turok-Han, Amanda, Miri we'll need to decapitate them. Watch out they are strong," explained Xander as he used his ring to create a sword.

"Warning power level at forty-two percent." Xander's ring reported.

"What? Check your rings," warned Xander.

Both Miri's and Amanda's rings were far more drained than they had expected.

"Something here is draining our rings," acknowledged Miri.

Xander had a flash of insight, "That was its plan, this is a trap to give it access to something that could break its chains."

'Not quite monkey, but close. I need the energy from your rings to defeat those trapping me here, but I also needed something from outside this dimension to fulfil the prophecy. The rings and your power sources are perfect.'

"There is no escape White Knight or is it Star Sapphire?" asked Caleb mockingly as he walked past the silver runes. "There is no army of the impure to save you now boy!"

"Well you say that…" said a woman's voice behind Xander.

He spun to see a flickering portal and a group of thirty girls led by Buffy.

"Hey Xander, nice outfit, good to see you too Mandy and hey a sexy blue alien…coolio," Buffy rambled on, but her eyes never left the statue and the two standing before it. "A horny little bird…" She paused and frowned before making a face. "Ew, that sounded sooo wrong. Anyway, a friend, well an acquaintance, told me you two had some big bad problems."

"Buffy," whispered Xander as the Slayers drew their weapons.

"In the flesh," replied Buffy with a small smile as she swung the Scythe back and forth. "So, what's the what?"

Xander took a deep breath, "We were tricked into freeing the black statue guy, who is Glory's brother. He's good with dead things and playing with your fears. Oh, and if he gets off the planet, this and probably every dimension is going to be having an early apocalypse season."

Buffy nodded, hefted the Scythe and rolled her shoulders, "So what's the plan?"

"We need to free it and then kill it before it gets its powers back or steals any more of ours," replied Xander. "Just before you got here, it summoned all the Ubervamps."

Buffy looked around seemingly considering the odds before shrugging. "There are less than last time."

"Kill them!" screamed Caleb and the horde of Turok-Han charged.

oOoOo

Willow checked her surroundings as Aluwyn sent a blast of magical energy shattering a group of skeletal horrors. "They aren't thinning out at all!"

"This is growing monotonous," complained Aluwyn. "It is just a delaying tactic."

Willow frowned as she considered, "You might be right. But why?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Wonder Woman and Big Barda hurtling past pummelling what looked like a giant skeletal bat.

Willow frown had turned into a scowl, "Since Xander and the others made it into the building everything has been stage-managed to keep us engaged. We need to get in there, now!"

There was a flash of white light and three figures appeared. The central figure was Athena. "Hold!"

"But…" began Willow only to be cut-off by Athena.

"We cannot intervene yet, things must run their course if we are to succeed," explained Athena. "We must continue to hold until the Nameless is freed. Then we can strike."

"Willow, your friends are already receiving the aid they need from your dimension," explained Aphrodite as she stepped around her fellow Olympian.

Willow sent out a wave of magic, disintegrating an approaching group of giant-sized skeletons before turning back to the three Olympians. "You brought Slayers!"

Artemis released and arrow which exploded when it struck the ground emolliating a group of approaching foes. "We did not, but a third party did. Our job is to hold until the right moment."

Aluwyn and Willow exchanged a look as they both wondered what they should do.

"Divine Artemis!"

Artemis turned to see a newly arrived Sara pointing westward, "We have incoming."

Willow stared toward the black specs that were rapidly approaching, 'What are they?' A moment later she paled as she realised what she was seeing, "Turok-Han! Aluwyn, we have an army of Turok-Han coming."

oOoOo

Xander and Miri concentrated on using their rings against Caleb and Mogul while the Amanda and the other slayers attacked the Turok-Han.

"He is not as strong as the real Mogul but…" Miri paused to move out of the way of a hurled section of rock. "He is still dangerous." She formed a giant hammer with her ring and slammed Mogul into the floor.

Xander was stopped from replying as he concentrated on blocking Caleb's attacks. He was able to hold the First's former mouthpiece off and do some damage but not enough to put an end to the fight.

"Xander…the statue!" Amanda pointed at the statue which was twisting and reshaping itself.

Xander created an enormous baseball bat to swat Caleb and Mogul into the Turok-Han as he and Miri moved to join Amanda.

Amanda was now fighting surrounded by Turok-Han and was being forced toward the black statue.

Miri called out to Xander and pointed, "She's being pushed toward the statue." With that, Miri used her ring to create a cloud of floating knives and banished them toward the Turok-Han.

Xander created a giant sized almost cartoonish axe and swung as he yelled a warning to Amanda. "They're herding you, Amanda."

Amanda seemed to realise her dilemma and leapt over one falling Ubervamp, using him as a springboard to clear the next. It was an unexpected move and seemed to take her opponents by surprise but unfortunately, she didn't avoid the third catching her foot.

Xander was moving even as the Turok-Han smashed Amanda into the floor with brutal force.

There was no finesse in his charge forward, Xander crashed into the Turok-Han like a charging bull sending them stumbling as he tried to reach Amanda. The Turok-Han holding her foot looked up and snarled before spinning and hurling the stunned Amanda toward the statue.

Xander raised his ring but was too slow. Amanda struck the statue and screamed as the cavern was plunged into inky blackness.

oOoOo

Athena and the other Olympians staggered then recovered. Athena looked pale as she gestured toward the 'prison'. "The Whisperer in the Darkness has been freed. We must hurry!"

Willow didn't need to be told twice. Taking Aluwyn's arm she teleported to the ruins.

oOoOo

Xander smashed aside another Turok-Han as he reached Amanda slumped, bloody figure. He noticed as he dropped to his knees that Miri had raised a shield between him and the statue. Not that it helped when the glistening black figure on the pedestal reached out and grabbed him by the throat to lift him into the air.

"At last…free at last," the Voice of the Nameless was deep and filled with contempt. "Normally I'd reward such good service, but I find it more amusing to crush you and your hopes." As he spoke the vice-like grip tightened. It didn't lessen when Miri started throwing everything she had at him.

"A valiant attempt but doomed to failure. In fact, to paraphrase from your insignificant memories, your friends are dead…and your allies will soon join them. And I will be free of these tattered fetters."

Xander's vision was tunnelling as he fought to free himself. Then there was a huge cacophony of noise then brilliant light and he was flying through the air.

oOoOo

Willow simply blasted the Ubervamps out of her way as she fought her way to her friends. Aluwyn was either using magic or simply demonic strength as she followed behind her flying lover. When they reached the cavern, she could see Buffy and the Slayers fighting a huge horde of Turok-Han and more worryingly Xander weekly struggling as he was held aloft by his throat. The creature doing the holding seemed to consist of some sort of black substance. With a wince she spotted a motionless Amanda.

She gestured and called out to attract Miri's attention, "Miri!"

Miri turned seeing the arrival of Willow, Aluwyn and many others behind them. "Watch out, the nameless is free!"

"Then the Chosen have completed their first task" announced a deep voice and there was a crash of thunder and what looked like a portal made of lightning appeared. Out of it stepped a huge figure in black hoplite armour and an attic helm.

As it appeared the Nameless tossed Xander aside and turned to face the new arrival. The armoured figure stepped forward and behind it, another six figures appeared. One was armoured the rest were dressed in blinding white robes. Willow could spot Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena among the seven.

"Olympians…" hissed the Nameless. "Your presence will not avail you of victory. Look around at your allies. My Turok-Han only have to delay you long enough for me to recover enough of my power to break the bindings placed on this form."

"I think not," said Athena who looked over to a blonde headed Olympian. His form was young, and he was un-naturally handsome with a golden nimbus around him.

The Nameless was motionless for a moment as if frozen in place again and then Caleb and Mogul were charging forward toward the smiling Olympian.

"Now Apollo!" called out Aphrodite.

Apollo raised his hand and the cavern was filled with warm natural sunlight.

For a moment, everyone froze and then the Slayers were charging forward, intercepting Caleb and Mogul.

Miri used the distraction to gather up Xander and Amanda and re-join Willow, Aluwyn and the Olympians. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Aphrodite stepped forward and laid a hand on the heads of Amanda and Xander who both jolted back to consciousness as they were healed. As they stood the Nameless was surrounded.

Xander resisted the urge to cheer as Buffy cut Caleb down, the Scythe barely even slowing as it bisected him. As he fell, Mogul was swarmed by Slayers and soon lay unmoving on the floor as more and more heroes arrived.

They had taken down the lackeys but the Nameless was another story. How in Hell were he and Amanda meant to defeat him? Was the prophecy even real?

The Nameless laughed, his deep voice carrying to the far corners of the room. "I am power incarnate, a true God…with every moment that passes I win back my strength."

Xander felt the start of panic. He needed to act but what could he do?

"But you are still less than you were…while we are greater than our predecessors," said a voice, almost as deep as a large figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Xander as his eyes widened in shocked surprise. "Darkseid."

The Nameless gestured sending a wave of power toward Darkseid who seemed to brace himself. The burst of power seemed to do little beside pushing Darkseid back a few steps. "Impressive, we shall see how you deal with my Omega beams."

Superman and the rest of the newly arrived Justice League looked somewhat stunned at the presence of Apokolips ruler until Ganthet appeared followed by a trio of Green Lanterns.

Xander jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't turn and draw his attention. Your time to strike is approaching."

The voice had a sibilant quality but was still rather feminine. He was about to ask what exactly he was to do when the hand removed itself and he just knew the messenger was gone.

As Darkseid strode forward, seemingly at ease, Ganthet glanced at the shocked faces and sighed, "Our own disagreements are irrelevant compared with the danger here…and I did mention warning him."

Darkseid gave the gathered heroes a rather contemptuous look before turning back to the motionless figure of the Nameless. "You may once have been God…but now howl in despair, for I have eclipsed you in every way."

"Even you lack the power to destroy me!" declared the Nameless.

Darkseid clasped his hands behind his back. "Perhaps, but I do not need to defeat you, just weaken you until the tools of prophecy deal with you." Darkseid paused and smiled cruelly. "Oh, and your manipulation of the prophecy was pointless, you pitiful fool. Had you simply ignored it…well you will never know."

The Nameless straightened, "PITIFUL…I AM A GOD!"

"Try and draw on those reserves you have been building," taunted Darkseid.

"Now would be a good time to strike Alexander," warned the same voice, just above a whisper in his ear. "The dark one has been freed, it's chain broken and with it, it's protection. Hold it in place, just for a moment and use the Slayers weapon to break it's connection to this plane of Existence."

Xander turned his head to see a rather beautiful woman, dressed in a black hooded cloak.

"How?" asked Xander.

The figure smiled, "Blood…it's all about the blood. Yours and Amanda's holds the key to breaking his hold on a physical body. Once that is broken…he's finished."

"Who are you?" whispered Xander as he realised that nobody was paying any attention to the woman.

She gave him a smile, "Hecate, daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteri and Goddess of Magic. With that, the shadows seemed to grow and curl around her until she disappeared. Xander looked at the empty space, speechless before forcing his attention back to the Nameless. Something told him that he had damn well better listen to Hecate's advice.

'It's always about the blood,' whispered Xander. How many times had he heard Buffy say that line?

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned and looked at him.

"I've just received instructions, from the local powers that be…go and get the Scythe off Buffy. When I hold him run him through," instructed Xander.

Amanda nodded and took off toward the gathered Slayers as Xander gestured to Willow.

Willow appeared by his side, "Xander?"

"I know how to break his connection to this plane. Amanda's getting the Scythe. We need to hold him in place so Amanda can finish this," explained Xander. "Can you help?"

"When?" asked Willow with an expression of steely resolve.

"When I grab him," explained Xander as he began moving toward the Nameless.

Darkseid didn't even look at him as he approached the Nameless, although the ruler of Apokolips had to be aware. Instead, he sent two Omega beams smashing into the Nameless. Keeping its attention on him.

Miri must have realised that something was happening as he could feel her concern through their tether. In fact, he could feel her eyes on him. He didn't dare look…fearing that his courage would fail.

oOoOo

Willow saw Xander behind the Nameless, just as the black figure was struck by Darkseid's Omega Beams.

Extending her will, she watched and waited for Xander to be in place. She could see Amanda moving forward, Scythe in hand.

The moment was here.

Xander jumped toward the Nameless, as she exerted all here considerable power to lock the Nameless in place, if only for a moment.

Xander's ring flared as he used it to help him wrap his arms around the Nameless.

"NOW AMANDA!"

Amanda swung an overhead blow, almost faster than the eye could see, as she charged forward.

Xander swung himself around, eyes looking for and finding Miri as the Scythe struck home, through him and into the Nameless.

The Gods and Goddesses struck as one…linking their powers and for just a moment cutting off the Nameless for the power he had been stealing.

For Xander, time almost stood still. His gaze locked on Miri who seemed to be reaching out to him. Between them was Amanda her face shocked and dismayed as she looked at him.

It was all about the blood. His blood had been magically mixed with Amanda's and it was the blood of a chosen and one who chose to fight the darkness. It was infused with determination, loyalty, the power of the Slayer line and love.

Love…

An anathema to the Nameless.

Xander could feel power welling up around him, fighting against the abomination that was the Nameless…then there was pain and then…nothing.

oOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter folks. It was nice to write something a bit more on the light side than some of my other works. Not sure it is a great story but I had fun writing it.

Chapter 14

Last Time:

For Xander, time almost stood still. His gaze locked on Miri who seemed to be reaching out to him. Between them was Amanda her face shocked and dismayed as she looked at him.

It was all about the blood. His blood had been magically mixed with Amanda's and it was the blood of a chosen and one who chose to fight the darkness. It was infused with determination, loyalty, the power of the Slayer line and love.

Love…

An anathema to the Nameless.

Xander could feel power welling up around him, fighting against the abomination that was the Nameless…then there was pain and then…nothing.

oOoOo

Xander woke to a quiet, dimly lit room.

"He...hello?"

There was the sound of movement and the face he had gazed at in what he thought were his last moments appeared.

Miri.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slapped him then pulled him close. "You brave, brave…idiot!"

oOoOo

"So that's it, all over?"

Superman smiled at Xander. "We believe so."

"So along with Ra's, we also have to send a thank you note to Darkseid?"

Superman shook his head, "Not unless he has a Post Office box. Mail doesn't get delivered to Apokolips."

Xander groaned, "And people say you don't have a sense of humour."

"As to Ra's, Batman is looking in to it. I'm not sure what he'll find or even what he's looking for," replied Superman.

"He can't save the world if it's destroyed," suggested Xander.

Superman shrugged, "Maybe that's it." Superman sat forward as he changed the subject. "So how are you really feeling?"

"Okay I suppose, I mean I'm healed up, but I feel…I don't know, tired is not quite right," replied Xander with a frown.

Superman studied him with some concern. The League's Paranormal experts had been rather worried about Alexander. So was he, "Diana has left for Themyscira in the hopes of getting some sort of explanation out of the Olympians. Adam has been doing the same with the Egyptian Pantheon."

Xander nodded, what else could he do? "Will I be let out of here any time soon?"

"I should think so," replied Superman before he looked up at the door. A moment later it swung open.

"Oh look, the bugger's awake," said John Constantine as he waved away whoever had been outside the door. "Xander, your friends are a pain in the arse."

"Hey!" objected Buffy as she stormed into the room followed by Miri, Willow, Aluwyn and a woman dressed in purple. Xander stared at the newcomer for a moment before realising her identity. "Hey, you are the Nightmare Nurse!"

"The what now?" demanded Buffy.

Xander quickly explained, "She's a hero…a mystical healer." It wasn't quite true. She was more of an anti-hero, but it should keep Buffy from staking her.

Buffy relaxed, slightly. "She feels like a demon."

The Nightmare Nurse laughed, "Well I am, sort of." She turned to Xander. "Anyway, John wanted me to look you over."

John shrugged, "Least I could do after you saved the day."

The Nightmare nurse smiled slightly as she raised her hands, "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

oOoOo

Black Adam and Isis had finally received word from the Egyptian Pantheon in the form of Bast.

"Teth-Adam and Beloved Isis, you seek answers for your friend?"

Adam nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the cat-headed Goddess.

Bast hid a sigh as she silently cursed her brethren, it was likely that the powerful mortals that made up the League would be less than pleased with the roles the Pantheons had taken to ensure the Prophecy was fulfilled.

"Alexander and Amanda were indeed the ones mentioned in the Prophecy. What was not known to mortals was that the prophecy was suspected of being twisted by the Nameless. It was his great gamble, his failsafe. If he was felled, he knew he would either be destroyed outright or imprisoned with his powers bound. Without worshipers, he had no chance of escape. And therein lay his plan. He set up mystical protections and despite his defeat they survived. To make up for his lost worshipers he needed another source of power and a link to his infernal power. He waited millennia for the right conditions to unlock his prison."

Adam frowned as he considered the words of Bast. "Xander and his charge were used then?"

Bast shrugged, "Perhaps but it was needful. The Slayers blood mixed with Alexander's broke open the prison and in doing so cracked his defences. Opening a small window of opportunity to defeat him."

"And what price have they paid?" Adam demanded.

"He should have died. We feared he might regardless, but he did not. His link to his lover made all the difference," explained Bast. "As to what ails him, he has been tainted by the touch of the Nameless."

Now Isis was frowning, "And the cure for this is?"

oOoOo

The Nightmare Nurse's eyes glinted yellow for a moment before turning a more normal brown. "Well, Alexander you most certainly live an interesting life."

"What is the verdict?" asked Miri with what Xander thought was commendable control given the concern he could feel radiating through their link.

"Alexander has been…tainted by the Nameless." Seeing the reaction of most of those in the room she quickly continued. "Which should slowly fade. In fact, it already is as far as I can tell."

"He's not going to possess me or anything?" asked Xander.

She shook her head, "No, you are just weakened by the damage, temporary damage, that its touch did to you. Give it a week or two and you'll be back on your feet. I'd avoid Dark Magic for a while."

Xander nodded, "I'll try."

"I'll make sure he has time to recover," said Miri which had Willow and Buffy nodding in agreement.

"I'll sit on him if I have to," added Buffy.

Xander rolled his eyes as Miri squeezed his hand, offering her support.

oOoOo

A few hours later Miri and Xander found themselves relaxing. Miri had been amused by Xander's half-hearted complaint about the 'hospital food' but she silently noted that he ate it all.

"How is everyone else?" asked Xander. Miri had been attending meetings on behalf of Xander while he recovered.

"The League, no…we all lost a few good people," Miri sighed and for a moment loss showed on her face. "Our sister Sapphire Bellis and two Green Lanterns died fighting one of the re-animated monstrosities."

Xander gave her hand a squeeze, "I'm sorry."

Miri smiled sadly, "She was very brave, and she saved the life of one of the League's allies. We won't forget her." Miri paused for a moment thinking. "I think that there were quite a lot of injured, but it could have been worse…much worse if the Nameless had broken free."

"Indeed," said a voice from the doorway.

Xander and Miri looked up to see Black Adam and Isis.

"Adam, Isis!" exclaimed Xander in surprise. More at how they were attired than their appearance. Adam was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, boots and a leather jacket while Isis was wearing a flowing white peasant dress and sandals. It was incongruous in the extreme to see the two superheroes out of uniform.

Adam smiled at their confusion. "We are just visiting before we have a meal with Diana, Clark and Billy. They hinted that it would be best done incognito."

"Really?" asked Xander in surprise.

Adam nodded but it was Isis that replied. "It is time that certain old grievances are aired. This latest threat shows that we can work together."

"That's great news, I hope it works out," replied Xander.

"As do we, now how are your injuries?" asked Adam.

"Healing, it's going to take some time," replied Xander with a shrug and a wry smile. "Despite the excellent care, I can't wait to get out."

Adam accepted that with a raised eyebrow before turning serious. "I have news from the Egyptian pantheon."

Xander sat up slightly and shared a look with Miri, "Go on."

"The Gods had feared that the prophecy was tainted by the Nameless and his machinations. Although true, they were unsure of what would be needed to defeat him," explained Adam.

"They suspected Amanda and I would die," translated Xander before shrugging it off and looking over at Miri who looked far less relaxed at the revelation. "I've dealt with true prophecies before. My friend Buffy was prophesied to die at the hands of a master vampire, and she did. Then I resuscitated her with CPR. Wham, one prophecy fulfilled and one live Buffy."

Isis beamed at him, "That is a very mature attitude, Xander."

"I dislike that my friend was used," grumbled Adam.

"It was needful and both Amanda and I are still here. This is what we did at home and I knew, we both knew that someday we might pay the ultimate price to get the win," said Xander with a touch of steel in his voice. "I'm not happy they didn't tell me, but I understand. I've got no defence from telepathy and the Nameless might have sucked any plans out of my head. We survived and were victorious, I can live with that."

"Wise words my friend," replied Adam with a respectful look on his face.

"I spoke with your friend Buffy after the battle," added Isis. "She is quite the warrior."

"That she is," agreed Xander with a smile. "I'd love to know how she's enjoying this universe. Actually, I haven't seen her today."

"She and her fellow Slayers were invited to Paradise Island," explained Isis. "I believe that Artemis was quite keen to know more about them. She is quite keen on expanding her priesthood."

oOoOo

Paradise Island

Willow and Aluwyn watched from the slope of a grassy hill as Diana and Buffy fought a practice bout below. Every so often Willow would wince as Diana or Buffy scored a hit.

"I can't believe that Buffy is training with Wonder Woman. I mean how likely is that?" Willow asked as Aluwyn laughed.

Aluwyn passed Willow some cheese on a cracker, "I would say one hundred percent."

Willow absentmindedly took the food and nibbled on it before turning to Aluwyn, "Wowsers, that's really good!"

"I know, our hosts are sparing no expense," replied Aluwyn as she ate a handful of olives. "Divine Artemis is keen to get her Priestesses set up for a modern world and the Slayers have certainly reinvented themselves."

Willow helped herself to some plump grapes, "That makes sense. Although they would be better to talk to the Justice League."

Aluwyn studied her lover carefully. Willow had been rather silent on the topic of Xander and she knew it worried her. "Do you think Xander and Amanda will stay or return with us?"

Willow sighed sadly, "They both found love here…I doubt that they'll be rushing home."

Aluwyn loved Willow. She truly and deeply loved her, and this meant that she could point out sloppy thinking without giving offence. "Willow your best friend's sister can open portals. It's not like visits are impossible."

Willow looked over at Aluwyn, "I know…but we've grown up together. It's hard to believe that he'll be living in a world with Wonder Woman."

Aluwyn grinned, "Willow you are dating an Extraplanar entity. You lead a coven and your closest female friends are magically empowered, Vampire hunters."

Willow rolled her eyes before giving in to laughter, "Okay, but I will still miss him."

oOoOo

Amanda mercilessly attacked Sara.

"Stop...I'm going to pee my pants!" warned Sara as she tried to escape Amanda relentless, tickling fingers by rolling away.

Amanda and Sara had spent the afternoon on the beach on Paradise Island. It was perhaps the most beautiful, perfect beach either had ever seen. Which was saying something as Sara came from a land of famous, picturesque beaches.

And, save for a few Slayers splashing around nearly a mile away, it was deserted.

It was perhaps the most relaxed Amanda had been since her and Xander's arrival.

After a final swim, they dried off and watched the sunset over the ocean and kissed passionately. Lost in the perfect moment.

Then, as they walked back to get something to eat, Sara cleared her throat and gave Amanda's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Um, so are you thinking about going home?" Sara tried to keep her tone casual, but Amanda could not only hear but feel the emotion.

Amanda was silent for a few moments, "Absolutely, for a visit. Then I'm coming back. Um…if you want me to?"

Sara's reply was rather enthusiastic.

oOoOo

Cheshire came back to awareness with someone talking softly…her sister's voice.

She tried to get her attention, "Artemis."

That got an immediate reaction.

"Jade?"

Cheshire, or was it Jade right now, "What…how?"

Jade felt a hand take hers and gently squeeze.

"I was worried about you."

Jade studied her sisters face, seeing the concern there, "What happened?"

"I shot an arrow at…at Dad. He deflected it and it hit you…it nearly killed you!" Artemis had tears in her eyes as she spoke, and Jade could feel her sister's hand almost convulse.

"But it didn't," replied Jade. "I'm okay."

"You've been in a coma Jade, that's not okay," argued a red-eyed Artemis.

"And now I'm not…I'm sorry I worried you."

Artemis wiped her eyes with her left hand, her right still held Jade's tightly. "I think we need to talk."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"About you, me and Mom and Dad," replied Artemis as she tried to regain her composure.

Jade looked uncomfortable, "Artemis…I…"

Artemis gave her sisters hand a squeeze. "A lot has happened since you were hurt. We nearly lost everything Jade…everything. When I got back, I felt like I had a new perspective."

"Which is?" Jade asked cautiously.

"That you are my sister and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you throw your life away following in Dad's footsteps."

Jade felt a surge of anger and almost pulled her hand away, but the feeling quickly passed. "It's not that easy to walk away from the life."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "The life?"

"What am I supposed to call it?" replied Jade with a touch of asperity in her voice.

"I'll be there to help, Mom too," promised Artemis.

oOoOo

Mount Justice

The gathered Slayers descended on the tables of food like a ravenous horde of locusts. Much to the amusement of the gathered Justice League and their allies.

"It's amazing to watch," said Superman, his amusement clear.

Wonder Woman laughed, "I've seen my sister Amazon's do the same. It's the increased metabolism, Flash is the same."

"True," Superman admitted as he took a sip of his lemonade. He nodded to where a small group stood to the side talking. "What do you think they will do?"

oOoOo

Xander took a bite of his ham on rye as he watched Buffy try to hold her overloaded plate, cup and somehow eat. From her expression, Willow was sharing his amusement. He had to admit that despite recent events, it really was fantastic to catch up with his girls.

Swallowing his mouthful, he took a sip of his soda, "So Will's, how are you and Aluwyn getting on?"

Willow beamed as her eyes lit up. "Great, I mean early days and everything on the reconnecting but great."

Xander smiled at his oldest friend, "That's good to hear, what about you Buffster?"

Buffy looked up from her enticing plate, "I'm still seeing Spike and it's all good. He said to say hello by the way."

Xander rolled his eyes, hiding his relief that Buffy was as happy as he had ever seen her.

"So Xan, are you coming home?" Willow asked bluntly.

Xander looked over at Miri who was talking to Aluwyn and M'gann. Then back to his friends.

"I think I'd like to try things here for a while. Now that travelling home is possible, Miri and I would like to visit so I can introduce her to everyone," replied Xander with a tentative smile. The Willow of old would have been devastated, this older Willow simply smiled.

"I thought you might. I had the chance to get to know Miri while you were recovering. She's a catch Xander," replied Willow with a genuine 'happy for you' smile on her face.

"Yeah, she's great," agreed Buffy. "Even Dawn like's her and believe me that was not a given." Her voice dropped to a stage whisper, "She still has a tiny crush on you."

Xander felt relieved, he hadn't really expected them to protest but it was nice to know they supported him.

"Actually, I did have something I wanted to ask you," said Buffy with a grin and mischief in her eyes. "What moisturiser are you using? You look years younger!"

oOoOo

Six Months Later – Metropolis

Xander used his ring to raise a shield over the terrified civilians as debris rained down from the explosion overhead. Beside him, Miri used her ring to produce a huge baseball bat and sent Solomon Grundy crashing into a wall.

"Xander, Miri, we're going after Firefly. Have you got this?"

Xander turned his head to see Amanda and Sara hovering in the air. "We've got this, go for it!"

Xander released the shield and directed the civilians to safety. As Miri descended to the ground.

"Where's Grundy?" asked Xander even as the villain charged toward them from the remains of the shattered wall.

"Grundy squish you!" yelled the walking corpse.

Xander and Miri prepared to defend themselves as an arrow struck the ground at Grundy's feet, exploding into greyish foam that expanded and encased Grundy before hardening.

Artemis followed by Robin dropped down the side of a building on zip lines.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," said Robin as he studied the street.

"Thanks for the assist," replied Xander. "Amanda and Sara have gone after Firefly. I'm not sure where Huntress is."

A loud thud sounded as a figure dropped to the ground in front of Xander. A moment later the newest member of Young Justice appeared dragging a second figure.

"Captain Cold and Ziggurat," reported Huntress. "The two idiots were trying to ambush the Flash…amateurs. I seriously think the Flash has the worst rogue's gallery."

"You could have told us where you were going Jade," complained Artemis before sighing. "I was worried."

Huntress smiled behind her mask, "I'm fine little sis…by the way, as I dragged these two over, I spotted Toymaker and the Riddler. Anyone want a piece of them?"

Xander grinned, it was shaping up as another night of adventure.

oOoOo


End file.
